Family Is Forever
by kittygirl2010
Summary: Kitty Johnson never imagined herself becoming a leader in a mafia family. In the not so normal family known as Siciliyz Finest Men and Women, can she prove that she can handle herself? Will SFMs enemies kill her off or will she prove that she's not just a pretty face? Based somewhat off the Godfather game series but with a more humourous approach. Rated M for content.
1. Reunion In A Familiar Place

**Shot 1**

"_Reunion In A Familiar Place"_

"What can I get you, Kitty? Usual?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"One white russian, coming right up."

Sitting at the bar of the old godfather lounge, I merely glanced at all the new faces. Some I recognized from years ago while others were fresh faced rookies who had no clue what they were getting themselves into. My name is Kitty Johnson and I, believe it or not, use to be a Godmother for a very well-known mafia family. I try not to boast about it but my reputation precedes me. Every day I get offers to replace someone all for the chance to have a well-known ex godmother. I never liked the fighting aspect of it but it was definitely a great way to meet people. Most of my friends today were in my old family.

_Those were good times._

Grabbing my clutch, I dug through its middle pocket for my cash. The bartender returned with my drink and as I went to place my cash on the bar, someone next to me paid him. Looking up, my face beamed with happiness.

"Justyn?! Where the hell have _you_ been you bastard?!" I yelled while playfully pushing him. He laughed.

"Ah, y'know a little of this, a little of that…..and giving the occasional fucker a nice long dirt nap."

"Nice to see you, _Mario_." I teased, bringing up an old nickname for the Italian shorty. "Found your princess peach yet?"

"Shuuuut uuuuuuup!" he whined. "What about you?"

"Quite frankly that's none of your business now is it?"

"Hey, with you being single and all….."

"Don't be getting any ideas or I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Sheesh! Okay, okay, I get it. You haven't changed one bit. Crazy bitch."

I took a sip of my white russian, not realizing that some more old friends were showing up.

"Yo, Justyn, thanks for leaving us you prick! Do you know how hard it is to find you in a crowd like this!" someone yelled next to Justyn.

"Fuck you! I came to talk to the Godmother herself."

"Godmo- Kitty!?"

"Don?! And Reap- I mean James! It's been a long time!" I yelled, giving them both a friendly hug.

"Nice to see you Kitty, it has been a long time. How are you?" James asked.

"Bored….just down right bored. You?"

"Same."

"Hey, bartender, some drinks for my friends and another white russian for the lady!" Don yelled to the bartender. The bartender nodded and made our drinks.

"So, what you been up to Kitty?" Don asked.

"Nothing really. I went back to school recently. I'm graduating next spring."

"That's good. Any trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Come on, you know me." I laughed.

"It's true." James added. "You know what I always use to say."

"Hell hath no fury, right?" I asked.

"And don't we know it. Remember the fight she had with Jedi's she devil Wings? Oh man!"

"Tch, that bitch had it coming! Someone had to put that whore in her place."

"Temper, temper. Meeeeeow!" Don teased.

"Shut up!" I yelled, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Can you guys believe this place is going out of business?" Justyn asked.

"I know…. So many memories in this place, I wish there was a way to keep them open."

It got quiet among all of us when trouble came.

"Hey honey, want to come sit with me? Why don't you leave these losers and come have a real good time."

"No thanks." I simply answered with the rim of my drink at my lips.

The man put his hand on my left thigh, raising his other hand for my hair. "Come on, baby. I'll show you real good time."

I smacked his right hand away from my hair and pulled the fingers of his left backward.

"I said, no. Now back off."

"Why you-"

Don, James and Justyn immediately stepped in.

"You heard the lady." Don said dryly. "Fuck off."

"Don." I simply said. He looked at me, watching me stand up from my stool.

"Kitty, let us handle it."

"It's okay. I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No worries."

He looked to the man standing there with a victorious grin.

"Well, glad to see the girl has good taste. Come here baby!"

"Oh, I didn't say I was going with you. You're a waste of my time and anyone else's for that matter."

"Quit leading me on you bitch!" he grabbed my arm, ready to pull me.

"I wouldn't do that." James chimed.

The man laughed. "Or what? You gonna do something about it?"

"Nope, but she will." Don pointed.

The man looked down and saw the smirk stretching across my face. I held my clutch out to James.

"Hold this for me, James, would 'ya?"

"Uh s-sure."

"Thanks." I thanked while cracking my knuckles.

"Nice knowing you." The bartender waved.

The bar filled with the noises of screaming and a painful crack.

"We didn't have the saying 'kitty has claws' without a reason." James added as the commotion continued.

"Hell hath no fury." Justyno and Don said in unison, wincing as they watched the chaos ensue.

Dusting my dress and blowing a bang from my face, I returned to my seat. Crossing my right leg over my left, I took another sip of my drink and sighed.

"I hate guys like that. Why can't anyone just accept a 'no'?"

"That guy will be thinking twice thanks to you, Kitty."

"We'll go give him a good beating later." Justyn added.

"Aw, it's just like the good ole days. We use to go out…." I said with my hand waving playfully.

"People would then start shit with us….." Don added.

"Then we'd beat the shit out of them….." Justyn chimed.

"And go back to what we were doing like nothing happened at all." James finished.

Justyn, James and Don continued to talk amongst one another while I delved into my thoughts….remembering the old days.

_**(There you guys go! The first chapter! Yay! Anyway, sorry it was so short. The next ones will be longer, I promise. Next chapter: Welcome To The Family! ^.^ Look forward to it!)**_


	2. Welcome To The Family

**Shot 2**

"_Welcome To The Family"_

**Four Years Ago-Central Plaza**

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard the Godfather, back the fuck off!"

"Or wha-" before the man could reply, Don shoved his right foot into the guys face. His hands still in his coat pockets.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to treat a lady with respect?" he asked when he knocked the man on the ground, kicking him some more. The pervert couldn't speak due to the beat down he was receiving from my mysterious helpers.

"My apologies, miss. My Godfather, including most of the men in our family, do not tolerate creeps like him to pick on a lady such as yourself. Did he hurt you?"

"Ah…..no, no he didn't. Thanks but….I could have handled him."

"Oh, really? Sounds like you're family material then. Hey Don!" the young man talking to me called to the other. "I think we might have a potential recruit here for SFW."

"Hold on." Don, the man kicking the daylights out of the pervert added. He picked the guy up by the collar of his shirt and stared him in the face. "If I ever catch you picking on another woman out here, you're dead. Capiche?"

The perverted man nodded furiously in agreement and crawled away.

Don fixed his tie and held out his hand in greeting.

"The name is Don. I am the Godfather of SFM, Siciliyz Finest Men."

I shook his hand. "Um….nice to meet you. I'm Kitty."

Don pointed to the other man with him. "This is Mikey, a new recruit I picked up a few minutes ago."

"Pleasure to meet you, miss." Mikey greeted.

"Thanks for the help. I hate guys like that."

"Don't we all. Say, can I interest you in joining a family?"

"You mean….a mafia family?" I asked.

"Yup." Mikey beamed. "We're pretty low on female recruits and if we add another one, we may just be able to get a girl side to the family."

"I….don't know. I've never been much of a fighter. I've been told I have a temper but not enough to fight someone."

"Hmm….maybe our Godmother can convince you. Hey, there she is now. Mikuki!" Don called in the direction of the bowling alley.

Standing firm and poised in a red and black floral kimono was a long haired Asian woman. She was walking to the two men when she spotted me. She bowed and greeted me.

"Good evening." She said in a high pitch accented voice. "I'm Miuki, the Godmother of SFW."

I bowed back, fully aware of the Japanese customs. "Nice to meet you."

"You know Japanese customs?" she asked curiously. "You're one of the first."

"I only know a little but-sorry! I'm rambling! I tend to do that sometimes. I'm Kitty. Nice to meet you."

Miuki giggled. "It's quite alright. You don't have to be so formal about it. We're not your everyday mafia family. We like to have fun and unlike most families we actually care about everyone. If you want to think about it, that's okay. We give our recruits a few days to think it over. Plus, I also want to show our clubhouse to you. It's not the best clubhouse but it's home."

"Uh….s-sure. I'll give it a shot. I never have much to do anyway so I'll join. No questions asked."

"YES! I got a recruit!" Mikey yelled excitedly.

We made it to the double doors of the clubhouse, Don opened it and we stepped inside. It wasn't the best, as Miuki said, but it was cozy. I sneezed due to the dust but saw more people inside.

"Hey, guys. We got another female recruit, come introduce yourselves." Don called.

"Heeeeeey! How's it goin'?! I'm Justyn, the newly appointed consigliore. Nice to meet you."

"Short." I simply said and Justyn flinched.

"W-what!? Shuuuuuut uuuuuuup!" he whined.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Let's go find a corner for you to sit in." Mikey soothed as he patted the top of Justyn's head. The girl near him laughed, holding her hand out in greeting.

"I'm Vanessa, it's nice to meet you. Glad to see there's another girl in the family." She pointed to another young man who was opposite of Justyn. Tall, tan skinned and dark black hair. "This is Axe and yes that's what he wants to be called. He's the VP."

"Pleasure." He simply said while shaking my hand.

"Get to know everyone, Kitty. I'll be right back. If you'll excuse me." Don was pulled aside by another man I hadn't met yet.

"The man dragging our Godfather away is Scarface. Yes, like the movie but he's a sweetie. Come on in, I'll explain the rules to you."

"Thanks." I simply replied.

The rest of the evening I was given a grand tour of the small clubhouse. Then Vanessa sat me down for a full debriefing on the rules of the family. A loud bang startled everyone and a trashcan was quickly rolling across the other side of the room. Scarface pulled an angry Don outside.

"What was that about?" Vanessa asked Miuki.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him so angry before."

I looked at my watch and flipped out.

"Ah, crap! I'm late for work! I'll see you guys at the meeting…..When's the meeting again?" I chuckled nervously.

"Tomorrow. See you then." Vanessa waved with a smile.

I ran out the double doors and practically sprinted down the street. Not aware that tomorrow was going to be hell.

000

I was on the way to the meeting with a newfound friend. Amyanna was my new recruit. I had seen her coming to my workplace for a while now and I slowly got to talking to her. When I found out she took karate, I immediately knew she would be good in a fight. I simply asked and she said yes. Turned out that her grandfather was in the mafia and her life grew around mafia families. I considered myself lucky for the convenient find. We both entered the double doors and it was deathly quiet. I took my place with Amy in the front with all the new recruits and sat there.

"It's time for the meeting." Don coldly stated. I had never heard him talk like this yet. It was kind of scary. "Miuki." Was all he said and she stood up, bowing.

"H-hello everyone the meeting has begun so I kindly ask all of you to remain quiet until we give you permission to speak. First off, welcome new recruits to SFM. We are all glad to have you here. I want to go around the room and for each one of you to introduce yourselves, starting with the ladies."

"I've been in the family for a week now. I'm looking forward to getting to know you all." Vanessa quickly stated before sitting down.

"Um….I'm Amyanna. I haven't heard much and I'm just starting out today but I look forward to getting to know you. Thank you to Kitty for recruiting me." Amy sat down and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back and stood up.

"I'm Kitty. It's a pleasure to be here even though I'm still getting use to things. Um….I hope to make this place feel like home for everyone. I hope to make everyone feel comfortable around me and know that I'm someone they can talk to." I sat down, not sure what to say anymore.

The boys all introduced themselves then Don quickly stood up.

"Next order of business. Promotions. I first would like Kitty to stand up."

My eyes widened, completely shocked.

"Miuki and I have been talking and we want you to become VP for SFW. You have shown initiative by going out of your way to recruit Amyanna without us even mentioning it. You are clearly ready to become VP. Congra-"

"Are you kidding me!? She's only been in the family for a day and you make her VP?! It should have been _me_, Don! You know that!"

"Vanessa, you are out of line. Sit down!" Miuki yelled.

"But Godmother!"

"SIT DOWN!" Miuki yelled. "Don't make me tell you again, or else!" she calmed herself down and nodded to Don. "Apologies Godfather, you may speak."

"Thank you. Would Axe stand."

Axe looked at Don with a confused look on his face. He stood at attention.

"You are hereby demoted to Underboss. For reason's I would rather not say in front of the family."

"What?! What did I do?!" Axe yelled defiantly.

"You're lucky I'm demoting you and not giving you a permanent dirt nap you motherfucker!" Don yelled, his emotions getting the better of him. "My decision is final and with that Mikey, stand up."

Axe continued to yell in protest but Don ignored him. Mikey stood up.

"Mikey, since clearly there are not a lot of people I can trust, I am hereby promoting you as the newest VP. Don't let me down."

"Y-yes sir!"

"This is bullshit!" Axe yelled. "Why the fuck is that newbie becoming the VP?! Tell me!"

"That's what I want to know!" Vanessa yelled in agreement.

"You know damn well why, Axe and Vanessa! Don't make me embarrass you in front of everyone!"

"Really? How would you do that?!" Axe yelled angrily toward Don.

"For fucking with someone's girlfriend for starters!" Don yelled

The room got quiet and I could hear Vanessa gasp.

"H-how….."

"Oh I know." Don simply said. "In fact, I would rather see you two leave this clubhouse than seeing you both be a part of this family. This family is set upon rules! Those rules require loyalty and respect! Clearly, the both of you don't have either!"

"So what!" Axe yelled. "This family isn't going anywhere anyway! Come on Vanessa, we'll find a bigger and better family than this piece of shit one."

Vanessa nodded but not before giving me a cold stare. "You will regret this, you bitch." She mumbled but I could clearly hear her. Both Axe and Vanessa stormed out of the double doors, leaving a very quiet clubhouse.

"Meeting dismissed, see you all next Wednesday."

With that, I watched Don storm out of the clubhouse. Miuki ran after him, leaving the rest of us to relax.

"Wow….that was awkward." Amyanna commented.

"Y-yeah. I've never seen Don like that before." Justyn added. "Congrats on VP, Mikey." He congratulated Mikey, changing the subject.

"Thanks. Congrats to you too Kitty."

"Thank you….it feels wrong though for some reason."

"Well, yeah. Everyone here who's not a new recruit thought that Vanessa was getting that spot." Scarface added. "You definitely proved us wrong. Unfortunately, I'm worried bout who's family those two join. When they do Kitty, you will have one pissed off enemy to deal with."

"Don't scare her on her first official day, Scar." Justyn giggled.

"I'm not scared. I can hold my own." I replied.

"I think we all need some air after that. You girls want to go with us to the lounge?"

"The lounge?" Amyanna asked.

"Yeah, the Godfather lounge. It's hidden from plain sight which makes a great spot for families to meet without worrying about the cops. Just watch what you say down there."

"I think I'm going to stop by my workplace for bite to eat and go home. Thanks though."

"I'll go with you. I have to head to my daughter's school to pick her up."

"Well, okay. See you girls another time."

"Sure thing, bye." Amy and I walked out and she giggled.

"You thinking the same thing I am?" she asked me.

"Recruiting?" I asked her back. Amyanna chuckled.

"Yeah, let's go to the mall. I have an hour before my daughter gets out."

With that, Amy and I walked toward the mall. After what we just witnessed, we needed to have time to ourselves.

_Welcome to the family indeed._ I thought to myself. _I hope tomorrow is a better day._

_**(This chapter was a bit short but I felt it was necessary to bring that awkward scene in for future chapters. [sorry Don .] I may go back and touch it up but my brain was not processing for this chapter. Anyway hope you guys liked it! Next Chapter: New Day, New Surprises. Look forward to it!)**_


	3. New Day, New Surprises

**Shot 3**

"_New Day, New Surprises"_

Two weeks passed and with it three new recruits joined. On that awkward day, Amyanna and I recruited two new girls into the family. Emma and Arlene were both best friends and we caught them in a scrap, fighting over clothes in a last minute sale. A crazy way to recruit them but you should have seen the way they were fighting. As for Hulio, our newest male member, he was recruited by Mikey in Central Plaza. Everyone knew the rules and everyone was starting to get along. We had enough members to fill our main seats but not enough to fill our clubhouse. The clubhouse was quiet today, everyone keeping themselves busy. I was at Amy's desk, filing papers and going over our next meetings schedule with her. Emma and Arlene were chatting away about their usual boy problems and Mikey was lounged in a chair snoring away. Hulio was with Justyn at his desk, typing up the schedule for the next meeting while Don was cleaning his tommy gun.

"Listen up!" Don yelled, startling everyone. "We need a day off. Let's go to the beach and recruit while we're there. What do you guys think?"

"Yes!" Emma yelled.

"I'm game. The other recruits are out and we should be too. I'm about to lose my mind at this fucking computer!" Justyn whined.

I stood from the chair and stretched my arms. "That sounds nice. Amy, I'll go over the rest with you later, okay?"

"Sure. I could use a bit of fun myself."

"It's decided. We'll hit the bus to Seaside and we'll recruit for bit first. Then we can relax. Everyone meet at the bus station in the next hour, grab what you want and we'll head for Seaside."

000

We arrived at Seaside and boy was it packed. The guys found us a spot and began setting up while the girls and I went to the change rooms to freshen up.

"So Kitty, feel like a leader yet?" Arlene asked.

"Yeah, you must feel honored becoming the second in command. Miuki really likes you." Emma agreed.

"I'm still getting used to everything, I never really considered myself a violent person."

"Right, says the one who kicked the recruits butt when he hit on you." Amyanna teased.

"Well….that was different. He touched my ass!"

"Oh my god I love your one piece, Kitty! I never pictured you a one piece wearer. Let alone one who wears black." Emma commented.

"Well, black makes you look slimmer and I don't really wear two pieces much."

"Let's go find the guys and then we can get to recruiting."

"Sounds good." I answered as I put on my jean shorts.

We met back up with the guys and immediately there was a girl standing there with them.

"Finally! You girls took forever just to change!" Justyn complained.

"You mean like it's taking you forever to grow?" I teased. "When that day comes we'll be the ones saying finally." All the girls laughed.

"Shuuuut uuuuuup!" Justyn whined.

"I must say Ms. Kitty you look quite good in that bathing suit." Mikey flattered. "Shall I rub your sunscreen on for you?" he began to inch closer.

"Touch me and my foot will be kicking your ass off this ledge and into the ocean." I threatened.

"You're no fun." He ran up to Emma. "Emma! Want me to rub on your sunscreen?!"

I just shook my head and went up to Don who was talking to the new recruit.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, Kitty, there you are. This is Tweety, our newest SFW member. Justyn found her."

I shook Tweety's hand. "Nice to meet you I'm-"

"You're Kitty, the female vice president of SFW. It's a pleasure." She finished in her high pitched country accent.

"Nice to meet you, welcome to the family. We'll talk about the rules and such later at my place, okay?"

"Sure. I look forward to meeting each and every one of ya'll."

Everyone searched the beach for new recruits but with no results. We all finally decided to relax and let loose. I stood next to Don, in a row with the others. In the corner of my eye, a young man walked up and looked at us all. He looked about eighteen, tall and a medium weight with long black hair. He wore a hoodie and baggy jeans, which I thought was odd for someone to wear to the beach. He stood there, watching us goof off and talking amongst each other. He walked up to Hulio and mockingly stood next to him.

"So…..what are ya'll doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to recruit but it hasn't been going so well. We're Siciliyz Finest Men and Women. Care to join? That is, if you have the stomach for fighting. This is a mafia family after all."

The young man looked confused and thought for a moment. "Okay, sure."

_That was fast_. I thought to myself, chuckling slightly.

"Awesome! Hey Don, I got a recruit!" Hulio yelled excitedly.

Don walked over to the young man, arm outstretched to greet him.

"Welcome, I'm Don, the Godfather of SFM. Sadly, our Godmother isn't here but you will meet her at your first meeting. Taking her place for the time being is our female vice president, Kitty."

I shook his hand. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"What's your name?" Don asked.

"James. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Alright. Everyone, this is James. Let's welcome him to the family!"

Justyn immediately took James under his wing, telling him the rules and such.

"He seems nice." I told Don. "Though a little shy at the moment."

"We'll break him out of that shell. Have you heard from Miuki yet?"

I shook my head. "No not yet. She must be pretty busy."

"What the fuck is this shit?" Someone asked, followed by a hiccup. "A bunch of fags acting cool? PSHHHHH."

All of us turned around and I scrunched up my nose. "Eww, what is that smell!?"

"Somebody's been drin-king." Mikey chimed.

"I swear, can we go anywhere without some weirdo starting shit with us?" Emma complained.

"I'd say our day wouldn't be complete without at least two people ruining it." Arlene added.

Don walked up to the man and calmly replied. "Sir, you're drunk. You need to go home."

"Fuck you suit man!" yelled the drunk.

I noticed James walking in between the drunk and Don. Don looked back at me, giving me a surprised look. I simply shrugged my shoulders. It was rare to see a new recruit able to step up to the plate and be so willing to defend Don's authority.

"You heard him, go home." James repeated. "It would be best to heed his advice."

"So…" the drunk slurred. "You're the head honcho's bitch, huh? Fuck you boy!"

"Actually, he's the head honcho's bitch." I replied, pointing to Justyn. "But, who's really keeping track anyway."

Justyn just glared at me while getting a pat on the head from Mikey.

"I said leave. You'd best do so soon, before you get hurt." He added, digging his foot into the sand, clearly ready for a fight.

The drunk threw a clumsy punch toward James' face. James easily caught it in mid strike and cracked the man's wrist in one smooth motion. Looking down at his now broken wrist he cried out painfully. The drunk looked up once more only to have his face kicked by James. The drunk fell unconscious. A mixture of blood and puke now puddled the sand. All of us in SFM stood there dumbfounded. James fixed the neck of his hoodie and brushed himself off. Don playfully smacked James' back.

"How would you like to be Head of Security and my personal bodyguard? We have a spot open." Don asked with a big grin on his face, his hand stretched out towards him.

James smiled and shook Don's hand in agreement.

"Everyone, meet our new head of security!"

All of us in the family cheered and as I looked to James, I knew that he felt welcome. The rest of the day was a day full of fun. I even got to kick Mikey and Justyn into the water when they weren't looking. The girls and I eventually got hit on but with the evil glares from the guys, they left. It was nice to relax every once and a while. We only found two recruits that day, but it was all worth it. After we came home from Seaside, I let the girls come to the house to have a small meeting with Amy and Tweety. My phone rang and I went on my balcony to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kitty it's Miuki."

"Hey! How are you? You missed a great day today. We even got a new recruit at Seaside."

"That's wonderful! Sorry I couldn't make it today. My father insisted I stay for his friends flying in from Japan. I probably won't be able to see you guys until our next meeting."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll call or text you to keep you posted on the new recruits. You won't be left out of the loop."

"Thanks Kitty. I knew I made the right choice when I made you my VP."

"I'm honored. It's been kind of fun actually. It gives me something to do every day."

"My father is giving me that look again, I'll talk to you later Kitty. Say hey to the girls for me."

"Okay, bye."

I closed my cellphone and rejoined the girls.

"Who was that Kitty?" Arlene asked curiously.

"That was Miuki, she says hey and that she will see you all at the meeting."

"What should we do now? Should we get the guys and head for the lounge?"

"With all those other families there? No thanks! Let's go dancing!" Emma yelled excitedly, playfully shaking her ass. All of us girls laughed.

"That sounds like fun, why don't we get ready and head for Singstar!" Arlene yelled, grabbing a dress out of here bag. The rest of the girls each grabbed out a dress as well. I started laughing.

"You girls came prepared. What's next? Shoes?"

"Always be ready to party!" Amyanna added excitedly.

_CRASH!_ The window near my balcony shattered and all of us ducked for cover behind my couch.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Tweety asked in a shaken voice.

"Someone wanting to get their ass beat!" Arlene yelled.

We peered from the couch and saw a brick on the floor. I heard giggling outside and ran for the balcony. As soon as I looked down, I saw figures running off.

"Get back here!" I yelled. They ran off into the night, leaving me with my fists balled up and my blood boiling.

"Kitty, look."

I turned around to see the girls huddled around Amy who was holding a small piece of paper in her hand. I grabbed the paper from her and opened it. All the girls huddled around me, staring at the paper.

"You whores better know your place. Meet us at the Central Plaza Mall or we prove to everyone you're nothing but a bunch of weak bitches." I recited the noted.

"Let's go! I'm ready to fight right now!" Emma yelled angrily.

"Who would want to do this?" Tweety asked.

"Anyone and everyone." I simply answered. "I saw them running away but didn't' see what they looked like. I can only think of one person who would want to do this, but I could be wrong."

"Who?" Arlene asked.

"Someone who was in the family before me. Everyone thought she was to become the VP for the girls' side but….Miuki chose me instead. She got pissed off and left along with Don's old VP. I haven't seen her since."

"Well, that would explain her wanting to get revenge on you then. I hope it's not her." Amy stated.

"Oh my god, Kitty you're bleeding!" Emma cried, pointing to my cheek.

"It must have been from the glass. It's just a scratch." I replied, rubbing my finger across the scratch.

"Are we going to accept the challenge?" Arlene asked.

I stared at the paper, pondering. My fist balled thinking of the money I would have to spend on a new window. I crumbled up the paper and threw it into my office trashcan.

"Damn straight we are! You guys almost got hurt in _my _home and those bitches owe me a fucking window!"

"All right!" Emma yelled. "Let's go kick those bitches ass!"

We prettied ourselves up for the night out. I covered the scratch with a bandage and covered that with foundation and blush. All of our anger wanted to boil over but we decide that it would be best to keep to ourselves. Tonight was a night of fun, but tomorrow…..tomorrow was a time for answers.

_**(0.o oh boy….it's about to be a girl fight! LOL What is in store for the girls when they meet their mysterious messenger at the mall? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: Girl Fight! Look forward to it!)**_


	4. Girl Fight

**Shot 4**

"_Girl Fight"_

**Central Plaza Mall-12:00pm**

"Let's get in there!" Emma yelled.

"Now hold on a second, we don't know if they're even in there." Amy added.

"I highly doubt the ones who issued the challenge would bitch out just like that." I remarked. "Besides, this bitch owes me a window and I'm not leaving until she pays up."

We entered the mall, keeping our guard up.

"They could be anywhere!" Emma complained.

"They're probably trying to get the jump on us. Everyone keep your guard up. Amy, do you see her?" I asked.

"No….not yet." She answered.

The place was packed and right then I immediately spotted a familiar face. I caught the girls' attention, letting them know not to make a scene. I pointed to a top balcony and they all nodded. We walked and a gunshot made everyone scurry. The bullet hole was aimed right in front of my feet.

The mall emptied quickly and with it footsteps on the second floor. Eyeing the circular stairway, the one person that Amy and I knew would come back….came back.

"Well…..you actually showed. I didn't think you would." She commented with a smirk, four other girls following her.

"Hard to say when someone is practically setting themselves up for it." I answered.

"Oh, Kitty. You think you're a tough bitch….but you're not. How does it feel to take someone's rightful position?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't sleep with the Godfather to ensure my rank. So tell me….who's Godfather have you been messing with this time?" I asked with a smirk.

Amyanna laughed and Vanessa got pissed.

"You have no right to talk about that. Are we doing this or not?!"

"That's up to you. Do you want a dirt nap now or a dirt nap later?" Emma threatened.

"I see you have some new friends, Kitty. They talk big for new recruits."

"They've been in the family for two weeks. That's plenty of time to determine where loyalties lie."

"You know nothing of loyalty, Kitty! You were in the family for not even a day and you take my position! How fair is that?!"

"You have every right to be mad, I get it, but is fighting me really going to solve anything?"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"You owe me a thousand dollars for my window. I'd advise you to pay up."

Vanessa clenched the pistol in her hand, clearly trigger happy. Before she could get a chance to shoot, I ran up and kicked it out of her hand. The rest of the girls followed suit and were duking it out with Vanessa's new crew.

Vanessa kicked me off and ran for her gun. I quickly reacted and tripped her up. She fell face first and I turned her over, giving her a few whacks to the face. In all the chaos I saw Amy riding on top of one girl wailing on her head while Emma was kicking the daylights out of a chick's stomach. Arlene was pulling on a girls hair, kneeing her in the face while Tweety ha another girl up against a column, punching her.

Vanessa took advantage of the situation and clocked me in the jaw. I spit out blood and Vanessa gave me a hard kick to my gut. Catching my breath I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth. She ran at me again and attempted to punch me in mid lunge. I quickly grabbed her arm and gripped the floor with my shoes as tight as I could. Yelling out to give me more strength, I launched Vanessa over my head and sent her flying into another one of her girls.

Amy ran to my side but was quickly pulled away by the girl who Vanessa collided into. I looked amongst the chaos for Vanessa but was caught off guard by a painful crack to my shoulder. I stumbled forward and held my shoulder, praying it wasn't broken. Luckily for me, it was only out of place. I pulled my shoulder back, popping it back into place. Biting my lip at the pain, I knelt down, catching my breath.

"Had enough?" she yelled victoriously.

"I'm….just getting….._started_!" I yelled while giving out another punch to her face.

Vanessa pulled out a knife and struck with one fluid motion sideways, barely grazing my stomach. I paused, staring at her in disbelief. Was she really going to kill me over a position?

"Kitty!" I heard Amy cry out.

I held my hand out and just shook my head. She nodded and jumped back into the fight with her opponent.

"You….fucking….bitch!" Vanessa said between short breaths and a mouthful of blood. "I'll kill you for the humiliation you've caused me."

"The humiliation you've suffered is the humiliation you've brought on yourself. I've done nothing to you…."I chuckled. "Well, until now."

Vanessa screamed like a banshee and came at me with the knife.

000

"Kitty?" Don called as he knocked on my door. "Kitty, you home?"

"Maybe she's with the girls?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. I can't get in touch with her on the phone so-"

Don leaned on the door again and it came open. Looking inside, Don and the guys saw glass on the floor along with turned over furniture.

"What the fuck happened in here?!" Justyn yelled.

The boys spread out, praying that there wasn't a body somewhere.

"I don't see blood anywhere. I think that's a good sign." Don added.

"Don, over here." James called. "You might want to see this!"

Don came over and James handed him a crumbled up piece of paper. Don stared at the paper, his eyes widened.

"Shit, we got to get to the mall….now!" Don quickly ran out of my apartment, the guys following.

000

Vanessa was coming at me with one strike after another. I was dodging up the stairs of the mall. She continued after me until an opening presented itself. As she came toward me, I caught her arm mid-lunge and twisted it. I threw her knife off the second floor balcony and stared her straight in the face. Unfortunately, she had me backed up against the balcony, nowhere to go.

"Nowhere for you to run now, bitch." Vanessa threatened, her stare almost psychotic.

"Vanessa, you've lost. Just stop." I stated pointing down below.

Keeping her eye on me, she peered over the side. All of her crew was unconscious on the floor. Amy, Emma, Arlene and Tweety watched from below, beaten and bruised.

"It's over." I repeated. "You can go back to your family with the rest of them. We don't kill unnecessarily. You don't have to do this. You can j-"

"Shut up!" Vanessa yelled lunging for me and the edge of the balcony. She misjudged her lunged and started going over the side. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over. Quickly thinking I grabbed the side and held on for dear life.

"Kitty!" I heard everyone yell from below. My palm grew sweaty and began to slip. In the corner of my eye, I saw the girls rushing up the stairs.

"If I fall from here, I'm taking you with me!" Vanessa yelled. Jerking her body, she was making my hand slip more and more.

"No you don't!" Amy yelled as she and Arlene grabbed my hand and forearm. Emma and Tweety grabbed Amy and Arlene's waist to try to pull me up.

Vanessa screamed psychotically again, persistent in taking me with her. I felt her hand begin to slip and I tried desperately to hold on.

"Please, Vanessa. I don't want it to end this way!" I yelled, trying to bring her to her senses.

Vanessa stared at me blankly and I knew what that look meant.

"No….Vanessa, no!" I yelled, gripping to her more tightly.

Vanessa released her grip and let go of my hand. I could only watch as she fell all the way down, a large pool of crimson puddled around her head.

"Kitty! Kitty!" I heard everyone yell. I couldn't move….I could only stare at Vanessa's corpse.

"Kitty, come on!" Amy yelled, breaking me from my thoughts.

Sirens echoed outside and the girls pulled me up. We ran for the nearest exit and I looked back once more.

_I'm sorry._

000

The guys finally made it to the mall but it was surrounded by the police.

"Damn….." Scarface commented. "There are cops _everywhere_!"

"Shit, I hope none of our girls start coming out in body bags." Justyn remarked.

As if on cue, a body bag came out through the double doors along with four other girls on stretchers.

"God dammit!" Don yelled as he ran up to the men carrying the body bag. He stopped them and unzipped the bag. His eyes widened but a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Don?" Mikey asked.

"It…..it's Vanessa." Don simply said.

"Vanessa?!" Justyn and Mikey yelled out in unison.

"Who's Vanessa?" James asked.

"Daaaaaaamn. You sure Don?" Scarface asked.

Don could only shake his head in agreement.

"Were any of those girls ours?"

"N-no. They were all with Vanessa."

"I can't believe Vanessa got whacked!" Justyn yelled.

"I know! But….who whacked her?" Mikey asked.

"Who else? Kitty of course." Justyn answered.

"Who the _fuck_ is Vanessa?!" James yelled.

"Calm down, James. We'll fill 'ya in later."

"Psst, guys!" someone whisper called.

All of the guys turned their heads and saw Tweety calling them over from an alleyway. They ran to her and entered the alleyway. Looking around all of the girls were beaten and bruised. Kitty was sitting on the floor, her head on top of her knees. Amy was rubbing circles around her back, soothing her.

"Kitty….what the fuck happened?" Don asked.

"Not now Don." Amy stated. "Yell at her another time just….not right now."

Don simply nodded and they all returned to the clubhouse.

000

I stood in front of the punching bag, my fists clenched. It had been a week since Vanessa took her own life trying to take mine. Her death kept replaying in my head over and over haunting me in my sleep. I began punching the bag, over and over at full speed. I took my right leg and kicked the bag over and over as well. I heard a door close but didn't bother seeing who it was. I just continued to punch the bag when someone grabbed my arm. It was Don.

"Kitty, you need to stop…..you haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days and everyone's worried. You need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine." I simply answered. I continued to punch the bag, harder this time.

"You are not fine. Stop it! That's an order!" he yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

My messed up bangs covered my eyes. "Why couldn't I stop her?"

Don barely heard me. "What?"

I quickly lifted my head and yelled this time. "I could have stopped it! I could have talked her out of it! Why did she do that?!" I yelled punching the bag. My fist clenched up and I aimed for the bag again but Don grabbed my arm, my strike hitting his chest. I continued to punch but not hard enough to hurt him. Don just sat there and let me hit him for a while.

"There wasn't anything you could do, Kitty. Vanessa wanted revenge all along, I knew how she was. I think you seeing her dying like that was punishment enough, but I never expected you to take it this hard."

"I can't get it out of my head, Don. I keep seeing her die over and over."

"Come on, let's go upstairs and let you get some sleep, okay?"

I simply nodded and Don led me up the stairs.

_**(Bet you guys didn't think I could write anything that dark did you? Haha. Next chapter will be filler so don't get too excited. Next Chapter: The Godmother's Plea. Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	5. A Godmother's Plea

**Shot 5**

"_A Godmother's Plea"_

"I now pronounce our new dojo and training grounds officially open!" Don yelled excitedly as he cut the red ribbon. Everyone clapped and cheered as we all separated to tour the area. James had a big grin stretching from ear to ear.

"So, what do you think James? Is this a good enough place for you to train your recruits?"

James chuckled. "Oh, yes. This will do just fine!" he ran to the weapons rack and giggled.

I laughed, watching James mess with the weapons like a child with new toys.

"He's very excited." I chuckled to Don.

"Everyone is. With this training room, our security will learn from the best. James will ensure that we have the best security in SFM."

"I don't doubt it."

"Ayyyyye, this place is sweet!" Justyn exclaimed in awe. "I'll have a great time perfecting my one, two punch!"

"If you can reach the bag, that is." Don teased.

"Haha. Nice." I chuckled at Don's remark.

"Fuck off!" Justyn whined.

Mikey patted Justyn on the head. "You need a corner, Justyn?"

Justyn smacked Mikey's arm. "I don't need a fucking corner! Where are my brass knuckles?! I need to ventilate."

Don and I just laughed hysterically. I wiped tears from my eyes and caught my breath.

"It's never dull around here, that's for sure." I pointed out.

"Yep…..it sure isn't." Don replied.

"Well, it's late and I have work in the morning. Mind if I stop by for the first official training session tomorrow?"

"I would be surprised if you didn't. See you tomorrow Kitty. Get some sleep!"

"Okay, _Dad_." I teased before running up the stairs to head home.

000

I awoke in the night to the sound of banging at my door and a familiar voice.

"Kitty?! Kitty, it's me, Miuki! Please, open the door!"

I quickly rose from my bed, nearly tripping over my cat. I opened the door and Miuki came in, shutting the door quickly.

"Miuki? What's going on? You look terrified. Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"No….I'm not okay. Look." She brought out a piece of paper from her kimono and handed it to me.

I opened the slip of paper and my eyes widened. The note stated:

**It's time to show you what we do to traitors! Prepare yourself for judgment.**

"What the hell is this?! Is someone threatening you?!" I yelled angrily.

"I-I don't know Kitty. There are plenty of people who want any Godmother dead but I can't think of who wants to kill me _this_ badly. With most families its kill first, ask questions later. No one sends a threat note without reason." She began to pace back and forth.

I grabbed Miuki's shoulders to calm her down.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Have you shown this to Don yet?" I soothed.

"No….I can't get in touch with him. That's why I came to you. I have to stay with my father again in Irem so I won't be able to speak with Don. My father has men watching me." She brought me to the balcony and pointed down. Sitting below were three bodyguards.

"There are two more at the door as we speak. My father's men can only do so much, that's why I need you to ask James to send some of his men there as well."

I pondered for a mere moment but quickly nodded. "Okay. I'll inform James and Don about the situation. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will and Kitty, make sure Don gets protection too. They could be after him too."

I nodded. "I will. Now go."

I gave her to the bodyguards and pulled one aside.

"You better keep her safe or so help me…." I threatened.

The guard simply nodded and joined the rest of the guards protecting Miuki. I closed my door, making sure every lock was locked. I returned to my bed and laid there, pondering.

_Who would want to kill Miuki?_ I thought and then cursed myself for being so stupid. _What am I saying, she's a Godmother. Anyone and everyone wants to kill her._

I turned over in my bed and tried to sleep. The rest of the night, I wouldn't get a wink.

000

I walked into the new dojo and saw Don, Mikey and Justyn were standing on the side of the large sparring mat. James was in the center of the mat with new recruits for his security force.

I looked up seeing his new uniform on a mannequin. It had a black sleeveless shirt under some silver and black armor plating with two katanas attached to the back plate. There were black cargo pants with a pistol holster on the right leg with a Sig 1911 in it. What baffled me was a strange blade-like weapon on the back of the gun belt. It had a curved blade and a short black handle. The blade was bent in, alongside the handle.

All the recruits were wearing karate uniforms. James was wearing sparring clothes and had his hair in a ponytail. The recruits were standing in a line, at attention and James was walking up and down the line, lecturing them.

"Listen up people!" James exclaimed. "You all are here for one purpose. Our main duty is to keep the high ranks and the ones that can't defend themselves, safe. You fail this one mission, your ass is mine"

"YES SIR!" shouted the recruits.

"Wow, James is really a tough one." I said to Don in surprise. "I never thought that that somewhat shy young man would fit in here so well."

"Yeah, he is." Don grinned. "He's doing a great job. The boy can fight, and he isn't afraid to put his life on the line to protect us."

I turned back and watched James. He began to start sparring one on one with the new recruits. The first of them, Hawk, took him on. He lunged at James, but he quickly sidestepped his attack and James knocked him to the ground with a thunderous axe kick to the chest. He hit the ground, writhing in pain. He got up again and readied himself for round two. James moved in on the offensive, stepping in quickly, throwing a punch to Hawks head, who ducked in just enough time. Hawk tried an uppercut but met James' elbow hard. A cracking sound rang throughout the dojo and Hawk screamed in pain. James backed off for her clearly knew the fight was over.

James turned and walked away, but Hawk wasn't yet done. He sprinted toward James, rushing him. James turned around and flipped over Hawk, who stopped after missing the rush attack. Hawk could only watch as he saw James land flawlessly on the ground after a perfectly executed backflip over him.

"WOOHOO! GO JAMES!" Justyn yelled, clapping.

Hawk was disgusted and grabbed a sword and had a demented look in his eye. He wanted blood, and was determined to get James'. Hawk ran to him, yelling like a possessed man, the sword above his head. James planted his feet firmly, and closed his eyes.

"JAMES!" I yelled, but I could faintly see a small grin creep across his face.

Hawk brought the sword down, aimed for James' head, but he was too quick. James clasped the sword between his hands, holding each side of the blade with his palms. Hawk struggled to get the sword closer but to no avail. James moved his hands down, bending the blade slightly. He opened his eyes, and twisted his wrists, making the sword fly out of Hawk's hand. The sword flipped straight up into the air. As Hawk was mesmerized by the spinning blade, it was too late. James had taken a step back, flipped through the air and kicked Hawk hard in the cheek, making him spin and fall to the ground, dazed.

James regained his footing, raised his hand in the air, just as the sword came down and held the blade to Hawks's face.

"You are a disgrace." James said breathing heavily. "Not only to the force, but to SFM as a whole. You have made a fool of yourself and embarrassed me. Leave my dojo, now!"

Hawk slowly got up, not taking his eyes off James or the razor sharp katana pointed at his face.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll kill you!" Hawk yelled before exiting, bumping into me in the process.

"I'll be waiting." James retorted, putting the sword back in its sheath. He turned to the new recruits. "Dismissed!" he yelled.

Justyn and Mikey walked up to him, congratulating him. I stayed and chatted with Don, still bewildered.

"I see what you mean, he _is_ good." I said, shocked by James' performance.

"Yeah, and he has a codename too. Reaper." Don said.

"Reaper, huh? Where did he-"

Before I could finish, James grabbed the strange blade from his uniform and slung it open, which elongated into a scythe. He was twirling it around flawlessly, not missing a single spin. It was almost dangerous to even watch.

"Oh….I see." I simply said. "It's very fitting." I chuckled to Don, who replied with a laugh of his own.

I left Don's side and walked up to James, who noticed me coming and put his scythe away.

"Kitty. How are you?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

I smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I'm better now that I've had some sleep. Unfortunately, there's another problem. Miuki has a little bit of a situation."

"We talking security situation?"

"In a sense yes, but the problem is, she doesn't know who it is. I've been meaning to tell Don as well so hold on." I paused a moment and called Don over. He came over and looked at me curiously.

"What's up?" Don asked.

"Don, Miuki came to my place last night with some disturbing news. Unfortunately her father has her working hard so she couldn't come in person." I took out the scrap of paper that Miuki showed me, handing it to Don.

"What the hell…." Don breathed out. "Someone's after Miuki?" he asked.

"Seems like it. She's become paranoid enough to not get much sleep and I don't blame her."

"I'll send some of my men to her place later, Kitty. Thanks for showing me this. Did she say anything else?"

"No….just that she'll be at the next meeting and to get you some protection as well. She thinks they may come after you too."

"Okay. Thanks Kitty, now why don't you try to get some more sleep."

I laughed. "Don, I'm fine, really. I just need to remember that it wasn't me that let her go. She did it to herself. I can't keep dwelling on what I could or couldn't do. Vanessa took her own life and that was her choice."

"Yeah, well, try explaining that to Axe. I have a feeling he's not going to take it well. Odds are, he'll come here to deal with you and I won't allow that."

"You really don't think this Axe person will try to kill Kitty do you?" James asked.

"Knowing him, I believe he will. Axe was never one for listening when it comes to personal matters. There was a time when his little brother, who was only twelve at the time, got bullied by kids from a different family. Axe got so pissed that he went personally to the school and beat the shit out of those kids, sending them to hospital in critical condition."

I gasped. "Oh my god….."

"Jesus…." Was all James could say.

"If he could do that to some kids, imagine what he'll do to you, Kitty. I don't mean to scare you, but Axe won't listen to reason. No matter how much you attempt to tell him that it was Vanessa who took her own life. He'll just block it out."

I stood there, my hands beginning to shake. "Well that's…..comforting."

"Don't worry Kitty, I'll make sure I have some of my best men watching you." James reassured. "Axe won't touch a hair on you without getting wounds of his own first."

"Thanks." I looked at my watch. "Sorry guys but I have a date with my boss explaining why I have been out these past few days. Without telling her about the whole 'family' thing."

I climbed the stairs when Don yelled up at me. "Don't forget, higher ups meeting tonight Kitty!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you then!"

000

The meeting ended earlier than expected but not without the subject of Miuki's mysterious threat message coming up. Everyone had their own personal guard trained by James escorting them home. I walked with my bodyguard, who was awfully quiet. We continued to walk when a stone was blocked from hitting me in the face.

"You alright Ms. Vice President?" the bodyguard asked me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Who threw that?" I asked, searching the area.

"Do not interfere." A voice echoed from within the darkness.

"Who's there?!" the bodyguard asked in a threatening manner.

"Do not interfere, Ms. Vice President of SFM, or you will be our next target."

"Don't interfere with what? Who are you?" I asked, a bit shaken.

"If you insist on interfering, the assassin's squad of Rough Riders will not hold back. You have been warned."

"Rough Riders? Do you know them, Ms. VP?" my bodyguard asked.

"No. I've never heard of them." I took a chance. "What do you want with Miuki?" I asked but there was no reply.

"Come, Ms. Vice President. Let's get you home. I'll contact my superior and ask for a second guard to watch your home with me."

I nodded, still feeling uneasy.

_Rough Riders…just who are you?_ I thought to myself. _What do you want with Miuki?_

000

Don sat at his desk in the clubhouse, finishing up recruitment papers, when a loud crash caught his attention. He grabbed a pistol from his top drawer and slowly made his way to the source of the noise. A shadow zipped across his vision and he aimed his gun, looking for it once more.

"Hello, Don." An eerie, yet familiar, voice called.

Quickly turning around, a dark figure stood in the moonlight of one of the windows. Don couldn't see his face but he recognized the voice.

"Who are you?" Don asked.

"Aw, forget me already? That's a shame. I just came to bring you a message."

Don just stared at the figure, keeping his gun pointed at him.

"First. Tell your female VP to stay out of this. I gave her a warning just a few minutes ago."

"If you hurt her I swear to God!" Don yelled in anger.

"No worries. You're security was there to help her, but if she interferes again….well, let's just say it's in her best interest not to."

Don's fist clenched and he was ready to start shooting.

"Second, it's time for your judgment. You and your Godmothers time has come. It's time for you traitors to make amends." A flicking sound echoed the room and a playing card fell at Don's feet. Don, keeping his eye on the figure, picked up the card. The card was the joker, in a style descripting the reaper. In other words, the card of death he had seen on many occasions.

"Rough Riders." Don simply said. "Why now?" he asked the figure but he was gone.

_Things just went from bad to worse….._ Don thought, balling up the card into his fist.

000

The next morning the higher ups had an emergency meeting. Don seemed quite a bit antsy for he was pacing side to side in front of his chair. It was as if he had something on his mind that he wanted to say….but couldn't.

"Godfather?" Mikey asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-" he started but the double doors slammed open. Two of James's recruits stumbled in, falling unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell?!" James yelled in surprise when someone stepped in.

"Where's the Lady VP!?" the person yelled.

"Axe? What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!" Don yelled angrily.

"This does not concern you, Don. I want _her_!" Axe yelled angrily, pointing right at me.

"Try it, see what happens." James threatened while Mikey and Don stood in front of me.

"You fucking bitch! You killed her!" Axe yelled at me. "I'll kill you for what you did!"

I stood from my chair and the boys looked at me, worried.

"You're mad. I get it. You have every right to be and that's why…..I'll tell you everything." I calmly tried to answer him.

Axe gave me one of the darkest stares I had ever seen. There was nothing but pure anger in his eyes. I knew that whatever I said may or may not go through. His fists were clenched and shaking, his eyes had dark rings underneath them. I could tell that he was distraught and that he was hell bent on seeing me dead. Before I could even speak he began sprinting towards me, a machete lunging forward towards me.

"Kitty!"

_**(O.o What's going to happen next?! Sadly, you'll have to wait and see. Look forward to the next chapter! Next Chapter: Bonds Broken!)**_


	6. Bonds Broken

**Shot 6**

"_Bonds Broken"_

"Don?" I asked, bewildered.

The moment that Axe came at me with the machete, Don stepped in and took the blow to his arm. I stared in shock as blood began to drip on the floor from Don's wound in his arm. Don lifted his leg and kicked Axe back to the center of the room.

"Do not get in my way Don!" Axe yelled defiantly.

"Sorry, but I have to." Don answered as he ripped a piece of shirt and tied up the wound. "I get it if you're mad at me but don't drag Kitty into this problem. Believe me or not, but Kitty tried to save Vanessa in the end. Vanessa was too bent on revenge and tried to take Kitty with her. Kitty didn't kill her, Vanessa brought it on herself."

"Lies! All lies!" Axe ran at me again but James stepped in this time and slung his scythe at Axe. Caught off-guard, Axe stepped back. "Get out of my way!" he yelled at James.

"No way." James answered.

"Your fight is with me Axe, leave Kitty out of this." Don called to Axe.

"You want to die that badly? Fine. When I'm done with you, she's next."

"Godfather." Justyn remarked but Don shook his head.

"Leave us be. This fight is between the two of us. I don't want anyone interfering."

Everyone nodded. I couldn't believe that Don was going to fight Axe. Everyone saw it coming but I don't think anyone wanted it to actually happen once it did.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Axe smirked.

"So will I, but don't expect to get to Kitty after this. You either die here or give up, your choice."

Axe laughed psychotically. "We'll see." He immediately wasted no time and started swinging. James stayed in front of me. He was certain he wouldn't let axe come near me again. I could only watch in horror as Axe went after Don, swinging his machete like a madman. Don grabbed a chair and used it to block the wild swings Axe kept throwing at him. He managed to get Axe away and broke the hair, using the legs as make-shift clubs. Both fought each other furiously. One of them was going to die during this fight, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Quit hiding behind those chair legs, Don. Let me cut you up and be done with it!"

"I can't believe Don is dodging all those blows." Mikey said in awe.

"Not many people have seen the Godfather fight. We're getting a firsthand look at what he can do. Unfortunately, Axe is playing dirty." Justyn added.

Axe aimed for Don's head, trying to end it quickly, but Don always blocked or dodged the swings. Don replied with blows from the clubs to different areas of Axe's upper body.

A well timed swing made contact with Don's face, cutting his cheek.

"Don!" I yelled, ready to run to his side to help, but James held me back. I looked up to him with a worried glance and he just shook his head.

Don stepped back and held his face for a moment, looking down at his hand and seeing his own blood. Axe laughed like a man possessed by a demon.

"I'm going kill you Don! And then…" pointing to me, "Your bitch is next!" Axe said.

"FUCK YOU AXE! You're not laying one hand on Kitty as long as I live! You will die right here!" Don shouted in anger.

He rushed Axe, which caught him off-guard. Don gave blow after blow to Axe's head, arms and chest. Axe struggled to block his blows and finally decided he had enough once he saw the raw power of Don's strength. Pushing Don away, he tried to run, but James was too quick. He slung his scythe open and threw it to Axe's legs, making him trip. The scythe boomeranged back to James hand.

"You ain't leavin this place boy. You wanted your fight, why leave?" James said, retracting the blade. Axe glared at him. Don nodded to James in agreement.

"Come on fucker!" Don yelled. "Get up!"

Axe ignored him and smirked. He reached down inside his boot and pulled out two knives. He threw them toward Don but he dodged. Then Don gasped when he realized that Axe wasn't aiming for him.

"Shit!" Don yelled.

James quickly reacted quickly and retracted his scythe, blocking the knives path. It made contact with the scythe and Axe yelled out furiously.

"Quit interfering!" he yelled.

"That was a dirty trick, Axe!" Don yelled.

Axe jumped to his feet and ran after Don. He rushed clumsily, losing his balance mid stride. The fall made him drop the machete. Don quickly ran and picked it up before Axe could get it. Axe had finally gotten up and tried to run again, but Don did the deed this time. Axe turned one more time and saw Don throwing the machete at him. The blade pierced his shoulder, pinning him to the wall of the house. The fight, for the most part, was over.

"Godfather!" Justyn yelled, throwing Don't pistol to him.

Don caught the pistol, pulled the slide back, and walked to Axe. He aimed the gun at his head.

"It's over, Axe. You're finished." Don told him. "Now, what's your choice? You want to die or give up and leave here?"

"You can't let him live, Don!" Scarface yelled. "He'll come back, you know that!"

"That's up to him." Don simply said. "If he does decide to come back, it's a death sentence."

Axe laughed. Don nudged the gun to his head.

"What's so funny?" he asked a hysterical Axe.

"You think this is the end? There are more people who want her dead, including the ones who came to visit you and Miuki too."

"What? You did this?!" Don yelled.

Axe continued to laugh. "You're going to have some old friends coming to see you soon, Don. They'll kill you and your Godmother and that bitch over there!" he laughed once more and Axe grabbed Don's gun.

Everyone ran toward the two in alarm when…..

_CRACK!_

The loud gunshot echoed through the room and Don sat there, shocked. A splatter of blood stretched along the wall and Axe's body lay limp, hanging by the machete. Don stepped back and fell to his knees, still bewildered.

I ran to his side while the others took care of the body

"Don are y-" I stopped. Don's face was covered in Axe's blood. His gaze was still fixed on Axe's corpse. His stare seemed lifeless, like he was trapped in his thoughts. I grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up but then he pushed me aside.

"Don! What the hell she's only trying to help you!" Scarface yelled.

"Don't touch me." Don said coldly. "Don't _fucking_ touch me!"

"I-I'm sorry. I just…." I stopped and quickly ran out the door. I needed air…..and there was no way I was getting any here.

000

"Don, that was cold. Look!" Scarface yelled, holding a mirror to Don's face. Don saw his own face covered in dots of blood, a deep scratch across his cheek.

"She was going to help clean you up, take care of your wounds, but no. You had to blow her off. Now look, she's run off."

Don sighed in frustration. "You're right. I shouldn't have taken it out on her. I'll go find her."

000

I was out of breath and stopped. I had been running for a good few minutes. I made it to my apartment and stepped inside when I noticed my door was cracked open. I froze, not sure whether to go in or not. I picked up the floorboard in front of my door and got the pistol from within. I cocked it slowly and aimed toward the door, stepping inside.

A man and woman stood in the middle of the room, talking amongst one another. The young man had a suit and black shoes. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and a black cap was turned backward on his head. A pistol was holstered at his hip and a black earpiece in his ear.

The girl had long blond hair and she was dressed in an office dress and black high heels. A black headband with a black bow was attached to her head. A pistol was holstered by a belt tied around her left leg and an earpiece was in her ear as well. The girl noticed me and held her hands out.

"Whoa, easy honey. We're only here to talk. We're no threat to you." The girl tried to reason.

"Prove it. Prove I can trust you enough to put my gun away." I simply answered.

"I'm Ashley and this is my brother, EJ. We're here on behalf of Miuki, you're Godmother. We've come from Irem with a proposition."

I lowered my gun, ready to compromise.

"Okay then." I simply said. "Start talking."

_**(First and Star finally make the scene! Yay! Another dark death….don't judge me. What's next for the family and who are these two mysterious siblings? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: The Mercenaries! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	7. The Mercenaries

**Shot 7**

"_The Mercenaries"_

"Start talking. What's this proposition and how do you know Miuki?" I asked.

"We were both students at her father's dojo. We've been training there for about…..three years now? We've been asked personally by the Godmother to join SFM and become members of the security force. Here's her letter." Ashley grabbed a briefcase and pulled out a finely folded envelope with Miuki's family seal. She handed it to me and I broke the seal, reading the letter inside.

_**To the Godfather and Lady VP of SFM,**_

_**My name is Ryosuke Nakahara of the Irem Square Yakuza. I apologize in advanced for my daughter Miuki's absence. Dire matters have kept our family busy and we need Miuki to stay here due to the recent threats on her life. I have sent two of my finest security to relay this message to you and offer their services. While Ashley and EJ are not officially part of the yakuza, they have been fully trained in our ways. I have sent Ashley to protect you Ms. Lady VP and for EJ to fight alongside your head of security and the force.**_

_**I hope that my two associates did not scare you Ms. VP. They are perfectly harmless…..well except to their foes of course. Miuki sends her best and she apologizes for not being there when she can. Meetings are an exception however. Thank you Lady VP for your friendship towards Miuki, she speaks very highly of you.**_

_**May your family rise to power and bring down your foes. Feel free to ask for anything.**_

_**With all the respect in the world,**_

_**Ryosuke Nakahara**_

I closed the envelope and eyed the two mercenaries in awe. I nodded in agreement and shook their hands.

"I'm Kitty Johnson, Lady Vice President of SFW. It's a pleasure to meet you Ashley and EJ."

"The pleasure is all ours Lady VP, we a-" at that moment Ashley gracefully pulled out two metal fans and swung them in smooth circular motions. Sparks flew off her fans with the sound of cracking gunshots. Glass flew from my balcony windows and my couch became a personal shield for the three of us. The barrage of bullets continued and my apartment was getting trashed.

"Really?!" I yelled in frustration. "I just had those windows fixed! Oh my god, my apartment! How in the hell am I going to fucking pay for this?!"

"My apologies Lady VP, but we must leave your apartment." EJ grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. Ashley followed, blocking the barrage of gunshots off of her fans. We ran down the flight of stairs and out the back door.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled to my protectors.

"To get you somewhere safe." EJ simply answered.

Running down an alley, shadows danced across the walls of the buildings. Some came vaulting over to attack us. EJ pulled out a silver magnum and made quick work of them. Ashley cursed.

"Shit! EJ get a move on!" she yelled at her brother.

"I'm trying here sis! Keep them off of us, would ya!" EJ yelled back. "I'm doing the best I can here!"

More gunshots filled the alleyway and this time it was EJ blocking them, a sharp metal katana twirling in circular motions. I stared in awe at the precise strokes both Ashley and EJ made with their weapons. It was quite impressive seeing them make quick work of the volleying bullets. We found ourselves in plaza and we began running towards Tweety and Justyn.

"Kitty!" Justyn yelled out, waving. "Tweety and I are-"

EJ pulled me along, with Ashley following. Behind Ashley, I could see our pursuers.

"Sorry, shorty! Later, okay?!" I yelled last minute as I was being dragged off.

"W-what…..hey! Fuck off!" Justyn yelled defensively as he disappeared from sight.

000

"Sheesh what's with her?!" Justyn complained. "Who lit a fire under _her_ ass?"

"Justyn, who was that chasing her? I thought I saw someone pulling her. I think she's in trouble!" Tweety yelled, smacking him upside the head. "Come on, we have to tell the Godfather!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Justyn whined as both he and Tweety ran for the clubhouse.

They ran through the double doors and startled everyone. Justyn was out of breath.

"Justyn? What's wrong?" Don asked.

"The Lady…..VP…..chased….assassins…." he gulped, taking in a big gulp of air. "Danger."

Tweety patted him on the back and handed him a glass of water.

"Justyn, where were they headed?" Don asked.

"Towards an alleyway near the mall." Justyn finally said.

"James." Don called.

"Yes sir, already on it. Let's get a move on people!" he yelled to his force.

000

"Did we lose them?" EJ asked his sister.

"For the time being." She knelt down next to me. "You're not hurt are you, Ms. Kitty?" she asked, checking for injuries.

"Uh….no. I'm fine. Thank you. Who are those guys?"

"They go by the Red Dragon. They're a mercenary group that has been following us since Irem Square. We lost them momentarily at Seaside but I guess they tracked us down. Sorry about your apartment, we'll pay for damages." EJ answered.

"You guys are pretty good with those weapons. I never knew fans could be used like that." I commented.

"They were handcrafted for us. Guns do good work for immobile opponents but these guys are a different story." Ashley replied, checking behind her for their pursuers.

On cue, members of the Red Dragon came from the rooftops on both sides, surrounding us. EJ stood at my left while Ashley stood to my right. Ashley handed me the gun from the holster on her leg.

"Shoot if any get past us, okay?" she stated.

"B-but….can you two fight this many?" I asked.

"Just stay close to us and use that gun if you have to." EJ answered.

I nodded and cocked a bullet into the barrel.

The members of the Red Dragon were dressed in red and black ninja attire with finely painted masks in the shape of a dragon. Go figure. They attacked all at once.

The first two on EJ's side rushed him but EJ made quick work of one with his katana then followed up with two gunshots to the other. Ashley was keeping her opponents away by slicing and dicing with her fans. One tried to run passed Ashley but she flipped into the air and kicked him backward, following it up with a clean slice to his throat. The two continued to fight in this manner when one came from above me. I aimed the gun and shot him. He fell to the floor allowing me to kick him unconscious.

Another two rushed EJ and he sliced the first in half with one clean sweep. The second tried to get past him but EJ grabbed his arm and knocked him back with a head-butt. Taking his sword, he pierced through the attackers' chest. Ashley's next attackers couldn't get passed her, period. Agile and fierce she jumped up and kicked them both in the face. Using one as a launching pad she quickly came down and slid her sharp, metal fan down on his head. The other, shocked, tried to make a move but she quickly spun on her heel and kicked him in the family jewels. The final blow a smooth cut across the throat.

They kept coming in waves and it didn't even seem like Ashley and EJ were tired. I continued to shoot any who somewhat got past but ammo was running low.

"I'm almost out!" I exclaimed to them both and EJ handed me his gun.

"Use what's left in mine. I'll use my sword from here on out."

I nodded and quickly loaded the barrel again.

A shrill whistle echoed from above and the remaining men retreated. I sighed in relief, thankful that it was all over. EJ put his katana back in its sheath and holstered it on his back. Ashley closed her fans and returned them to their cases on either side of her hips.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kitty?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, just a little shaken." I answered, my hands still shaking.

"You shot well, as expected from a high ranking family member." EJ complimented.

"Did they retreat?" I asked.

"For the time being, though I doubt we've seen the last of them." Ashley answered, still staring at the rooftops.

"Drop your weapons, now!" a familiar voiced yelled.

James and the SFM security stood on one side of the alleyway, aiming their guns at EJ and Ashley. I quickly ran in front, holding my arms out to the sides, guarding the mercenary siblings.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" James asked.

"These aren't the people who attacked me. They saved me! Stand down!" I yelled.

"Stand down, men, stand down." James ordered. All the security lowered their weapons.

James continued to eye the two mercenaries suspiciously, though I didn't blame him. Both Ashley and EJ were covered in their attackers' blood and it didn't help James suspicions from what I could see.

"Come on Kitty, we'll escort you back to the clubhouse but I'm bringing these two in for questioning. Whether they saved you or not, I'm still being cautious."

"I have proof, James. Let me talk to the Godfather." I added.

"Well…..alright, but if they make any sort of moves on our members…..you know what I'll have to do." James replied.

I nodded and we continued to the clubhouse.

000

Don continued to eye the finely folded letter from Miuki's father and nodded.

"Let them go." He ordered.

James' men released them and let them stretch.

"You have my thanks for keeping our Lady VP safe. Based on this letter Ms. Ashley was it?"

"Yes sir." Ashley answered.

"Based on this letter, you are to become Kitty's personal bodyguard when Miuki is not present. Which in most cases you will be protecting Kitty."

"Yes sir."

"And as for you Mr. EJ, you will become an officer among the security and follow James' authority. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Godfather."

"Everyone, meet our newest security members, Ashley and EJ. Let's make them feel welcome!" Don exclaimed.

Everyone introduced themselves to the two newest members. I felt relieved that both Ashley and EJ were there when they were. The only thing that still bothered me was the fact that Ashley said we wouldn't see the last of the Red Dragon.

_First the Rough Riders…..and now the Red Dragon_. _How many more enemies are we going to make before this is all over?_

_**(Go First and Star! With the newest members of James security force, what could possibly go wrong? In the next chapter we see just what news Justyn and Tweety have in store. Look forward to the next one guys! Next Chapter: A Family Affair!)**_


	8. A Family Affair!

**Shot 8**

"_A Family Affair"_

The organ began to play and all looked in awe, watching Tweety come down the aisle. Emma, Amy and I stood side by side watching. Justyn began tugging at his collar, clearly nervous and Mikey started crying. When Tweety came to Justyn they stood side by side in the priest presence.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony before the grace of God. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"We'll object." A voice called.

"God dammit." Don cursed, grabbing for his gun."

"Really? Who are these guys with? Red Dragon or Rough Riders?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, they're clearly from the Red Dragon you dumbass. Don't see the masks on their faces?" Emma pointed out.

"Shut up Emma! Go find a dick to suck you whore!" Mikey yelled, flipping her off.

"We have a bone to pick with your Lady VP and her two bodyguards of the Irem Yakuza!" the leader yelled.

"Not before we get them first!" another voice called. From the other side, members of Rough Riders came out with their tommy guns aimed.

"Oh, boy…" James stuttered out.

"You…..have got to be…."

Don starts moving tables on their side to put Emma and Amy behind it. I looked around confused, wondering what was going on. I turned to James who had a scared look on his face, tugging his collar.

"James, what's going on?" I asked.

Without warning, James tackled me to the floor on the bridesmaids' side.

"Tell you later Kitty, just stay down." He answered.

"….._fucking_…"

"Um, okay! Everyone who is not in SFM please leave your seats in an orderly fashion away from the exploding…..short….Italian firecracker ready to blow in a few seconds!" Mikey yells, waving his arms in a circular motion. Mikey quickly took cover behind the groomsmen barricade.

"Kidding meeeeeeeee!" Justyn finally yelled.

000

**One Day Ago-SFM Clubhouse**

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is!" Emma yelled excitedly towards Tweety, holding out her left hand proudly.

"He proposed to me the other night! The wedding's tomorrow! I want Emma, Kitty and Amy to be my bridesmaids!"

"I would be honored." I answered her with a big hug.

"I'm holding my bachelorette party at x7. So is Justyn for his bachelor party."

"Woohoo! Strippers!" Emma yelled excitedly.

"Oh lord." Amy teased. "Someone's going to have fun tonight and I don't mean the bride to be."

000

**x7 Club-Downtown Plaza**

**Men's VIP Room**

"The hookers are here!" Mikey yelled excitedly. "Time to par-tayyyy!"

"Where are my tall, blonde hookers?" Justyn asked, looking.

"Right here baby!" one of the girls yelped. "Let's have a real good time before you're wedding!"

"Ayyyyyyyeeee, come 'ere!" Justyn called excitedly, sitting himself on the couch.

Hulio just stared in disbelief as one sat next to him. James stood in the corner, with his back turned, drinking a shot glass full of Jack Daniel's Whiskey.

The hooker on Justyn's lap started giving him a lap dance when she grabbed toward his hip.

"Oooh, getting frisky are we?" Justyn chuckled.

Hulio quickly noticed the hooker pulling Justyn's gun and putting it to Justyn's head. Hulio quickly reacted and punched the girl in the face.

"My apologies miss. I can't let you do that." He simply said.

At that exact moment all the girls in the room pulled out their guns and aimed for everyone there.

"Oh shit! These ho's aren't ho's!" James yelled out.

**Women's VIP Room**

"Geez those guys sure are having a good time in there." Emma stated.

"Sounds like a little too much fun if you ask me." Ashley added.

Without warning the middle wall exploded and all of us girls screamed. A girl hooker came flying through and landed on the ground. Mikey jumps onto the girl and starts wailing on her. He quickly looks up and see's all of us staring at him.

"Uh….this isn't what it looks like. These girls they….hold on." He brings out his pistol and shoots into the men's VIP room. "Okay like I was saying these girls are….god dammit!" he shoots another round and finally decides to jump back to the other room.

All of us girls looked through the hole in the wall and saw chaos. Justyn was straddling a girl, wailing her in the face. Don held two girls up by the neck, stopping their movements while Hulio was kicking a girl in the gut. Mikey was shooting his gun off at nothing due to one girl holding up his gun while James was slinging his scythe at a bitch who wouldn't keep still, practically destroying the place.

"I want what their having!" Emma yelled.

She got her wish for members of the Red Dragon came breaking through the windows. Ashley pushed me out of the way of a flying knife. She threw her metal fans across the room and took out five people alone. Emma was on a guy's shoulder's wailing on his head. His mask came off and Emma bit at his ear. Amyanna head-butted a guy to daze him then kicked him in the balls. Yelping out in pain he held his crotch only to be kicked in the mouth by her foot. A guy had Arlene in a chokehold when she stepped on his foot with a hidden knife in her heel. He yelped out in pain and she punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

I scanned the chaos for Miuki and spotted two men attempting to take her away. I thought quickly and took two knives off a dead guy, throwing them. The both hit in their faces and they slumped to the floor dead. Miuki ran to my side and we stood back to back.

"Thank you Kitty. You fight well." She commented as she kicked more attackers.

"You're not…." I started, elbowing a guy in the face. "So bad…." I kicked a guy in the balls. "Yourself."

The final hit was a backflip kick to someone's face by Ashley.

All of us girl's stood there out of breath. The guys came crawling through the hole in the wall and stared at our room in shock.

"What the fuck happened in here?!" Justyn asked.

"Don't ask." All of us girls said in unison.

"What the fuck happened to ya'll?" Amy asked the guys.

"Don't ask." The guys said in unison.

"So….what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"Anyone up for celebrating at Singstar?" Hulio asked.

All of us nodded and left the club. We began walking toward the club when more members of Rough Riders got in our way.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Mikey whined.

"Geez, as if we had enough problems with Rough Riders, now you two had to bring the Red Dragon after us!" Arlene complained.

"Hey, don't you blame my brother and I for bringing them here! If it weren't for us, Kitty would be dead right now! Do you want that?" EJ yelled.

"I knew I should have stayed home and sharpened my scythe." James whined.

"Ey! You wouldn't come to the most import time in my life?! You asshole!" Justyn yelled at James.

"Would you two stop it?!" Amy yelled at EJ and Arlene to break up the fight.

"Justyn, James. Knock it the fuck off!" Don and Scarface said in unison.

Everyone continued to yell at each other, the members of Red Dragon just stared, bewildered.

"Hey! Let's go! We came here to fight, shut up and let's go!" a Red Dragon member yelled.

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" Everyone yelled in unison.

000

Crack! Crack! Crack! Tons of gunshots filled the air along with a large amount of f-bombs.

"Anyone know how many f-bombs he's thrown?" Scarface asked.

"I think he broke the official family record. I lost count at about two hundred or so." Mikey answered.

"I never knew Justyn was this violent….." I commented in James direction.

"Yeah, I think it would be best to ease up on the short jokes for the next few days Kitty." James added. "Or it's your head the Ace of Blackhearts will be taking next."

"Noted." I simply said as I peered over the side. My eyes widened as I saw all the bodies on the sandy ground. I tapped everyone on the shoulder letting them know it was okay to come out. Justyn stood there, his breathing short and erratic. Mikey went up to Justyn slowly and touched him on the back.

"Come on, let's go to the food table and get you some pizza, some pasta….even that fine Italian wine you like so much. We'll get that and find you a-"

"You tell me to go in a fucking corner Mikey, so help me God!" he yelled before storming off to the food table.

"Uh, let's get a clean up crew to get rid of these bodies. We still have a wedding to continue."

After about an hour, Justyn finally calmed down and everyone resumed their roles in the ceremony. The priest cleared his throat nervously and continued.

"Okay…..um…if there is a reason why these two should not be married…..speak now or forever hold your peace."

Luckily no one answered this time.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss you beautiful bride."

"Finally!" Justyn yelled out as he leaned in to kiss Tweety.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. The ceremony was beautiful, well…..aside from the moment of murder by Justyn. Everyone danced and had a good time, congratulating the newly married couple. The evening was filled was good spirits and good friends, something that most families didn't have. It made me proud to be a part of all of this, even if the fighting grew old every once and a while. We were all a family and nothing would tear us apart!

"Excuse me." I heard James say.

In the corner of my eye I see James pull his cellphone. He answers it, nods…then his facial expression clearly changes. He slams the phone shut and leaves.

_Where's he going?_ I asked myself.

The truth is….no one would see James for the next three days.

_**(LMAO I can't breathe! This chapter was too funny! Where could James be going? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: Rough Rider Rumble! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	9. Rough Rider Rumble

**Shot 9**

"_Rough Rider Rumble!"_

I walked into the clubhouse and sat in my seat, next to Don. All the high ranks sat in front, facing the family. The recruits filed in and sat facing us.  
Don stood up and started talking.

"Good evening everyone. Before we get started…has anyone seen James?"

As if on cue, James walked in the double doors. He was wearing a solid black suit. His hair was down, partially covering his face. His head was down and he walked slowly to his seat alongside Justyn and Mikey.

"Sorry I'm late Don…..family business." James said, sitting down, pulling his hair into a ponytail.

I looked at his face, his eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles around his eyes. Clearly he hadn't gotten any sleep and his beard had grown slightly more than normal.

"Where were you James? We've been worried." I said to him.  
"Well, that was a stupid thing to do. I can take care of myself." he replied coldly.  
"James, that was uncalled for. You need to have a little more respect for-"

Don tried to reprimand him but I quickly interrupted, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
"No Don, it's fine…"  
I turned and looked back at James. I could see pain in his eyes, but he put on his sunglasses and reclined back in his chair. He never spoke during the meeting.

"Dismissed." Don said to the family. Some got up and left, others stayed and chatted with one another. I looked to James but his seat was empty. I looked to the exit and saw him walking out. I said my goodbyes and quickly ran to the door. I saw him light a cigarette, take a long inhale and walk to his car. He took off.  
I got in my car and followed him a ways to a local bar. Sully's was the name of it.

As I walked into the bar I received quite a bit of stares. I was still wearing my dress from the meeting, but I wanted to know what the hell happened to James. I saw James at the bar. He was sitting next to a guy wearing a cowboy hat, torn jeans, and cowboy boots. They seemed to know each other well. I pushed my way through the crowd and walked up behind him. I tapped his shoulder.

"James?"  
He turned and looked at me, confused.

"Kitty? What the hell are you doing here?" James said to me.

"May I have a seat?" I asked. James nodded.

"Thank you." as I proceeded to take my seat on the stool on his left.  
Pointing to the other man, James said, "This is Doc. He's one of my most trusted friends. I could call him my brother."

"Howdy miss." Doc said, tipping his hat.

I waved and smiled.  
"It's nice to meet you, sir." I replied. "James, what happened? You disappeared after the wedding and no one has seen you since. Where were you?"

"Why do you wanna know? I told you it was family business, nothing more." James said swallowing a shot of whiskey. "I'm fine."

"James, please…" I pleaded, "You are not okay. I just want to help."

"I don't need your help!" he yelled slamming down the shot glass causing it to shatter.

I flinched as the glass flew everywhere. I had never seen him like this. I was almost worried he would have as bad a temper as Justyn, except he was taller. That was a little scarier than a short hot head.

"Bro, I think you need to tell her what happened." Doc said to James, trying to convince him. "You aren't going to do that by scarin' the girl."

James turned to Doc, took one last drink, out of the bottle this time, and answered him. "Fine. Kitty it'll be easier for me to just show you."

I nodded, but before we could leave, trouble found us again. Two muscled up men walked up to me, "Hey baby. How about you and us dance. I think you're woman enough for us both." One guy said.

"Um, no thanks. I was just leaving." I simply replied.

"Ah, come on. One dance won't kill you, we'll be gentle." He urged, grabbing my arm tightly this time.

"Fuck you." James said over his shoulder in a very cold voice.

"What did you say little boy?" the big man said, staring intently at James.

James spun around on his stool and replied to the hulking man that stood before him.

"Did I stutter? I said, FUCK. YOU!" James shouted to the guy as he cracked a full bottle of whiskey over the man's head, making him step back. Doc rushed the other guy, wailing on his face and gut, pushing up against the wall. James delivered kick after kick to the man he was fighting, walking him backwards to the wall.  
When both men were against the wall, James nodded to Doc, who nodded back to him. They went for the final blow. James leaned and landed a side kick to the man's face, crushing him against the brick wall.  
At the same time, Doc delivered a fierce left hook to his opponent's cheek, resulting in a cracking sound. It was the man's face breaking. Both men were now unconscious.

James and Doc brushed themselves off, leaving me with a shocked look on my face. I never knew how brutal a fighter James was, not to mention Doc was as skilled as well.

"I'll stay behind here and pay for shit. Go on bro, I'll catch ya later." Doc said, patting James on the back.

James nodded, hugged Doc, grabbed his sunglasses and motioned for me to follow.

"It was nice meeting you Doc!" I cried out as we left.

"Come stop by some time little lady!" he called back, taking another swig of his drink.

000

James drove me out to the countryside. We pulled up to a small cemetery on the side of the road. He got out first and I followed. We walked a few yards into the yard when he stopped and pointed to a black gravestone. I knelt down and began to read. My eyes widened when I read the last name and the date of passing. I turned and looked up to James.  
He nodded. "My grandfather." was all he said. He turned and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one.

"He passed away 3 days ago." James said quietly.

"James I- I'm so sorry. I had no idea." I was flustered and had no idea what to say. I didn't want to say anything that would hurt him.

"How did he…die?" I carefully asked.

James took a puff and replied softly, "Cancer. Bone cancer."

"Oh God…" it was all I could say. I began to feel sad myself. I had never seen James this torn up.

"I spent the last few days helping the family make the arrangements for the funeral and burial. I haven't been myself lately." he said.

"I don't blame you. Death is a very hard thing to deal with and if anyone says their fine when someone close to them dies…..truth is…..they really just need someone to talk to."  
He turned to me, "Now you know. I have been very broken these last few days."  
"James I-" before I could finish, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kitty? It's Don. Have you found James?"' he asked, his voice seemed worried.

"Yes. Is everything ok?" I asked him.

"Not really. We got more threats from the Rough Riders. We need you both here soon." He answered.

"Right, on our way." I closed my phone and looked at James. He was putting out his smoke.

"That was Don. We need to get back to the clubhouse as soon as possible."

James motioned, "Let's go."

We got in his car and took off back to the clubhouse.

000

"Your friend, back at the bar, he seems very nice." I told James, making conversation.

"He's a really good friend. I was with him for the past few days after my grandfather passed."

"Your friend can fight really well. Did you ever think to ask him to join the family?" I asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not. He's not the family type, or so he told me. He's always been the kind of guy to just pop in when he's needed."

"I see, it's a shame, he would have made a fine member of the family."

"So what's going down at the clubhouse?" James asked as we drove.

"Guess." I simply answered.

"Rough Riders?" he asked with his eyes closed, his voice a little peeved.

"You got it. What would our day be without them ruining it?" I joked.

"Once, just _once,_ I would like to go a day without some hot shot, trigger happy, family starting shit with us!" he yelled.

I laughed. "Aw, they just want to have some fun." I teased. "What's the harm in obliging them?"

James just gave me a 'really?' look and parked the car. We entered the double doors of the clubhouse and Don was furious!

"They threaten our Godmother, threaten our Lady VP and threaten me! I've had enough!" Don yelled.

"Don! We're here, what's up?!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to face us, including Don.

"Kitty, James, there you are. Come here." He motioned.

James and I walked up to him and he showed us the message. The note was written in black writing on a red piece of paper.

**To the Godmother Miuki and the Godfather Don,**

**Today is the Day of Judgment. Come to the Valor Barracks, alone. It's time to be judged for your crimes. If you don't come, we'll make you. If you don't want us to take that nosy Lady VP, or anyone else, then you will do as we ask.**

**Ready and Willing,**

**Rough Riders**

"It seems we don't have a choice….." Miuki finally said.

"I know….." he answered. His gaze still fixed on the note. "We'll go."

"But Don, you and Miuki can't go alone! You know they won't keep their end of the bargain!" Scarface yelled.

"Let us come with you!" Justyn yelled. "We'll give all those fuckers a dirt nap!"

"Surely there's another way." I told Miuki.

Miuki shook her head. "I'm afraid not." She looked to Don who nodded.

"There are some things we haven't told you. About Rough Riders, about us."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Miuki and Don were reluctant to answer.

"We….we were once members of Rough Riders." Miuki stated.

000

"So you left when their methods became to0 serious to handle?" Mikey asked.

Don and Miuki both nodded.

"Their form of receiving information was by means of torture. Not the way we do it which involves a few punches to the face or threats…..but they used weapons and mentally drained their prisoners. It got out of hand and we both left."

"Oh my God…..that's terrible." I added.

"I didn't want to leave Miuki with them so I brought her with me. I told her that once she did, they may come back to make us regret it."

"We knew first-hand that they would come back one day and now…."

"Please, don't go alone." I begged Miuki and Don. "You know what will happen."

"We know." Don simply answered. "Whatever happens…..Mikey, Kitty…..this family will look to you."

"Don't say that…..don't you fucking say that!" Mikey yelled.

Miuki and Don walked to the double doors and stopped.

"It's been an honor, SFM…..SFW." Don simply said. Both he and Miuki left us to our prayers.

000

**Valor Barracks**

Miuki and Don ran through the double gates of the Valor Barracks. Rain began to fall and an eerie silence gripped the area. They found themselves in the center and stood there.

"Where are they?" Miuki asked, her handcrafted swords behind her back.

"I don't know….I don't like this." Don simply said.

"So….you made it." A chilling voice called. Once that was said, men and women of Rough Riders surrounded the two of them. Knuckles were cracking and humorous giggles filled the air.

Don and Miuki stood back to back, eyeing their attackers. Miuki's hair was in two buns with red ribbons tied in them. A red and black floral print Mandarin dress covered her body and black flats covered her feet. She drew her double blades from her back. Don, in his business suit, removed the jacket and white shirt. Now dressed in a black muscle shirt, he drew his guns, two Lightning Hawk magnums. A belt full of ammo and a combat knife sat around his waist.

"I see you came prepared. So, you knew it would come to this. It would be wise not to resist." The owner of the voice jumped from a ledge, sliding down a pair of chains with two other members.

"Should have known it was you, Greg." Don simply said.

"Hello Don….or I should say Erick." The leader of Rough Riders chuckled.

"Miuki." A short, blonde haired woman smirked.

"Carla. It's been a while." Miuki replied, eyes narrowed.

"Not long enough." She complained, running her finger across a knife. "I'm going to have fun playing with you."

The leader, Greg, snapped his fingers. "Take them."

"Miuki, here!" Don yelled as he stood in a throwing stance. Miuki nodded and ran to him. Don threw her in the air and she landed on a guy's head, bouncing off onto another. She seemed to effortlessly glide across each head she vaulted off of. As she did this she twirled her blades and took down any enemies who got in her way.

"Carla." The leader called and the girl immediately went after Miuki. She jumped off a fellow recruit's head and kicked Miuki in the back. Miuki lost her balance for a mere moment but landed safely on her feet. Carla jumped off the man's head and drew her knives, aiming for Miuki. Miuki drew her blades and blocked the attack. Carla maneuvered around the attack and managed to cut Miuki across the arm. Staggering backward, Miuki's guard was down enough for some Rough Rider members to chain her up.

Don was shooting anyone he saw and punching anyone who got too close. One man stabbed a knife into Erick's side. He flinched but kneed the man in the gut. As the man was stunned, Don took hold of his arm and sent him flying into more Rough Rider members. Another man came at him with a nailed baseball bat but Don easily dodged and took the bat from his hands. Clocking the guy in the face with his own bat, he decided to hold on to it. He continued to do this over and over until someone managed to get chains across his legs.

"Shit!" he cursed as the owner of the chains pulled him down. A scream from behind the crowd startled Don. He tried to break free but members of the Rough Riders began to beat on him.

"I wouldn't resist, Erick. Don't worry about dear little Miuki, Carla's taking good care of her."

The members beating on Don restrained his arms with chains and removed his weapons. Carla was humming a merry tune as she made her way into the center once more, dragging Miuki by her hair.

"Miuki!" Don yelled as he saw Miuki's condition. She was tied in chains, the same as him, and her hair was all in her face.

"She put up quite the fight but she just couldn't stop me. Her father mustn't be training her very much. She didn't last long." Carla laughed.

Carla threw Miuki next to Don, who made sure she was still alive.

"I'm sorry, Erick." Miuki apologized weakly.

"Shh, don't apologize. Truth is, we held out better than I thought we would. I'll try to get us out of here, okay?"

Miuki placed her tied up hands on Don's and smiled.

"I know you will."

"Gross." Carla complained.

"Aww, how sweet, what a touching scene. I think I'm gonna puke." Greg teased. He nodded to two recruits who kicked both Don and Miuki in the gut, breaking up their conversation. They put the chains that tied Don and Miuki on two crane hooks, hanging them in mid-air.

"You son of a bitch…." Don sputtered. "I'll….kill you!"

Greg laughed, looking up at him. "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that in the condition you're in? There's no on here to rescue you, Erick. Just accept your judgment and go to hell." He faced his family and raised his arms high above his head. "My family…..it's time that I show you what happens to anyone who abandon's the family. Anyone have anything to say?"

The square was quiet and as Greg began to make his move a loud crack filled the air, a gunshot.

"Who the hell fired a round at me?" Greg asked, bewildered.

"Aye, fuck face!" Someone called from a distance.

All of the Rough Rider's turned to another platform across the way from them. Six people's silhouettes stood on the platform and lightning cracked behind them. One of them whistled and more people came from the shadows.

"Now, it seems your men are a bunch of pussies, but boy have we got a bone to pick with you." A short silhouette chuckled.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!" A girl yelled, cracking her knuckles.

"It's time for a workout, good thing I sharpened my scythe for the occasion." A tall silhouette added.

"We're ready to go!" Two more silhouette's yelled in unison, standing back to back.

"Let's give these guys a nice, long dirt nap." The last silhouette said.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Greg yelled angrily. "How the hell did you get passed our guards?!"

Every dark silhouette stepped into the light. All had weapons of their own and pissed off expressions. The short one laughed and loaded his guns.

"You're guards can't stop us, you son of a bitch. We're SFM you motherfucker and you chose the wrong family to mess with!"

_**(WOOOOOHOOOO! SFM TO THE RESCUE! Let the chaos commence! With the members of SFM's arrival, it's time for a well-deserved beat down. Next Chapter: Together As One, Fighting As One! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	10. Together As One, Fighting As One

**Shot 10**

"_Together As One, Fighting As One"_

"Ashley, let's take the front!" James yelled. Ashley nodded and they both rushed in.

Ashley threw her fans in a boomerang fashion and took out ten men. James retracted his scythe and slung it around in a circular motion, sending a bunch of men flying. As Ashley and James continued to clear a path, Justyn and EJ began taking out enemies of their own.

"Kitty, Mikey, you two get a move on and get to their leaders. We'll handle the small fry!" EJ yelled.

"Right!" Mikey and I yelled in unison.

As Mikey and I began running from the flurry, more men got in our way.

"Out….of our…._way_!" Mikey yelled, punching people left and right.

"You've got to hand it to them. They sure are persistent!" I yelled to Mikey, taking out my share of men as well.

"Yeah well, it's very _annoying!_" Mikey yelled back, punching a guy in the jaw.

We cleared the path when two more showed up. The first one was a man in a black trench coat, a long spear sat on his back. The other was a woman in a red tank top and black leather pants. She spun her knives in her hands and laughed. She pointed one at me.

"I'll take you on, girlie! I hope you last longer than you weak Godmother did." She chuckled.

"So why are you standing there talking?" I asked her. I ran away into a different direction and the crazed girl followed.

"Kitty!" Mikey yelled.

"I'll be fine, go!" I yelled back.

Mikey only nodded and I prepared myself for the fight in progress.

"Sooooo…..you're the one I've heard so much about. The troublesome Lady VP who can't keep her nose out of other people's business."

"I don't exactly know what_ you_ mean by business but when it involves my friends, it involves me. So call me nosey all you want, I'm still going to kick your sorry ass."

The girl just laughed.

"Then you've never heard of me. Why don't we introduce ourselves, hm? I'm Carla, the newly appointed Godmother of Rough Riders. Remember it when I'm carving that beautiful face of yours."

"Don't you worry about that sweetie. I'll be forgetting it in no time. You don't look like someone I'll remember." I teased, crossing my arms.

"What did you say?! How dare you call me forgettable you…..you….flat chested, pompous, ignorant bitch!"

"Flat chested? Says the girl with a washboard for boobs." I smirked. "Before you insult someone else, think of something better to say."

Carla got furious, her face a blood red.

"That's it! It's on you whore! Come play with me right now or it's your Godmother I'll be playing with!"

"I won't let that happen. Quit flapping those gums and come get me!"

"With pleasure." She drew out her two combat knives and twirled them effortlessly in her hands.

Wasting no time, she rushed me, swift and agile.

_So fast!_ I thought to myself as she swung wildly.

One swing barely grazes my right cheek while another grazed my left thigh. She continued her attack, out for blood.

_She can't dish out insults but she can fight, I'll give her that much._

"You're in big trouble Ms. VP. It's time for your punishment!"

The rain poured down and I could hear the yells of combat in the distance behind me. I knew that the others were giving the members of Rough Riders a hard time.

The floor beneath Carla and I grew slippery, making it hard to keep our balance.

Carla's attacks became clumsier as she started to slip. I took this opportunity to remove her weapons. With my leg high in the air I kicked her knives from her hands, she stumbled but as I went to attack, she swept her right leg across my feet and caused me to fall. Leaping on top of me she wrapped her hands around my throat.

"Finally, I get to play with you! What should I do first?" she started laughing maniacally and gave me the opening I needed. I kneed her in the gut and rolled her off of me, she grabbed at the knife holstered at my hip and cut my side.

I yelled out in pain and she kicked me off of her, sending me rolling through the dense mud that formed from the pouring rain.

We both regained our footing, both of us dirty and out of breath. Blood formed a small line in the corner of Carla's mouth while I suffered from the cuts of her previous attacks.

"You're bleeding, Ms. VP. Shall I end your suffering?" she asked, still holding my knife in her hands.

"Go to hell you crazy bitch!" I screamed at her.

"Cocky, that's how I like my toys! This is fun, let's keep going!"

Carla ran at me again, her form the same as before. Knife in hand, she lunged at me with all the energy she had left.

Her attack was slower, weaker. I easily caught her arm and raised it away from me. She yelled out in surprise and tried to break from my grip.

"Stop it, Carla. It's over. I could have taken this knife and killed you by now. Surrender, now." I tried to reason with her, but her gaze was too crazed. She continued to try and pull away and I simply elbowed her in the face. She fell to the muddy floor, unconscious.

"Kitty!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head to see Mikey running in my direction. He was covered in mud as well, a few scratches on him as well.

"So, how did your fight go?" I asked. "Hopefully more smoothly than mine."

"He got a few lucky hits in, but he was more bark than bite. I just used his baseball bat to knock him unconscious. He wasn't worth killing. You?"

"She was good, I'll give her that, but boy is she insane! I swear, if I heard her say she wanted to play with me one more time, I really _was_ going to kill her!" I yelled, glaring at the unconscious Carla as if I wanted to punch her for the hell of it.

"Let's go find the others. It seems the ruckus has died down."

"I hope Ashley and the others didn't hurt them too badly." I teased.

"Nah, just a hell of a reason for them to be sore in the morning." He retorted.

"Let's go." I motioned and we ran for the giant crane.

000

"I've got to admit." Greg, the leader of Rough Riders said. "Your family isn't a bunch of pushovers. Your Lady VP sure is impressive, I'll give her that. And for your main VP, he's smart to realize I just used that guy for intimidation. You have quite the family, Erick." He laughed, gripping Don's chin and teasingly shaking it.

Don spit in his face and Greg reacted by punching him in the face. Greg casually walks over to Miuki, whose arms are shaking.

"What's wrong? Your arms getting tired, Ms. Godmother?" he asked her, trailing his hands down her arms.

"Get your nasty ass hands off our Godmother!" someone yelled from below.

"Ah, right on time. I was just getting bored." Greg smirked.

"Let them go….now!" another voice yelled.

Greg just gave Don and Miuki an evil grin before facing his two opponents.

000

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you from way up here. You might want to speak up." Greg teased.

"You heard us, jackass!" Mikey yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk, no need to be so rude. I'm coming."

He jumped from the crane and slid down the chain. He landed a few feet away from us.

"You've got some nerve, buster!" I yelled at him. "Let our leaders go, or get your balls split open, your choice."

Greg just laughed. "You are no threat to me. I'm the strongest member of Rough Riders and I don't back down to anyone. I can take both of you by myself."

"Cocky bastard, ain't he?" Mikey joked.

"The two of you look pretty beat up. Did my subordinates have fun with you?"

"Please, your members were pushovers. Though I must say, your lady friend is one hell of a nutcase!" I yelled at him.

"Carla was a fool. I only made her the Godmother because she could fight….apparently not good enough."

"Don't you even care that your fellow family members are out there fighting right now?" I asked him.

"Why should I care? They are expendable, there are more where they came from. I lead them, they listen to me. They know the consequences for defying my orders, simple as that."

"That's not how a family works, you jackass! A family is supposed to fight together, as one! Care for one another, die for one another. Not one person pulling everyone's strings!" I yelled.

"And what would you know? There are only two of you here to face me. Where's the rest of your family, huh?"

"Where do you think, jackass? They're cleaning up your mess." Mikey huffed, crossing his arms.

Out of nowhere, Greg ran up and punched me in the face. I stumbled and he kicked me into the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Mikey yelled, jumping on top of him. Mikey started punching his head but Greg grabbed him and threw him off. With a swift punch to the face, Greg sent Mikey away.

I watched him started briskly walking back toward me and I acted quickly. As he was leaning in to grab me, I quickly raised my foot and kicked him in his family jewels. He squeaked out a yell and stumbled back. I saw Mikey back on his feet and uppercut the son of a bitch. Greg fell into the mud and sat there holding his crotch.

"You okay Kitty?" Mikey asked, helping me up.

"Fine." I briskly walked up to Greg and kicked him in the gut. I took out his knife and held it to his throat.

"Release them, now, or I cut your throat."

"Go ahead and try. I know you can't do it, Ms. VP." I saw something in his hands and he pushed a button. The crane hook began to quickly fall, bringing Don and Miuki with it.

"Don!" Mikey yelled.

"Miuki!"

With a loud crash a large wave of mud and water flew from the wreckage.

"Y-you son of a bitch!" I yelled, barely grazing his throat.

"You kill him yet?" I heard someone ask.

Mikey and I looked over to see Ashely and James with Don and Miuki.

"Miuki! Don! You're okay!" I yelled.

"Kill that bastard!" Miuki yelled.

Greg just laughed. "This is far from over, Mr. and Ms. VP. I work for a very strong employer who-"

A loud crack echoed the area and with it a hole in Greg's head. Mikey pulled me back and we took cover.

"A sniper?! Where the hell-"

"I don't know. Call Justyn and let him know to take the recruits back to the clubhouse."

"Kitty, Mikey, you guys okay?!" I heard James yell.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "Head for the clubhouse and get Miuki and Don looked at! We'll meet you there!"

"Alright! I'll call for some men to escort you! Stay safe, we'll meet you there!"

Mikey put his hand on my back and we snuck away from the barracks.

000

"Just what the fuck were you guys thinking?! You guys could have been killed!" Don yelled at us.

"You're one to talk Don! You knew going there was suicide and you did it anyway!" I yelled back.

"You had no business coming anyway, Kitty!" Don yelled in retaliation.

"And you could have died! Do you think me and Mikey want the both of your positions that way!" I yelled again.

Don was silent this time, puffing his cheeks in a sulk.

"That's what I thought." I rubbed a cottonball of alcohol onto a cut above Don's left eyebrow.

"Shit! That hurts kitty!"

"Oh, hold still. You big baby!" I yelled, pushing him back in his seat.

Miuki and Don were finally safe. Rough Riders finally stopped attacking us once they realized that SFM was a lot stronger than we looked. For now though, everyone was safe and that's all anyone of us could be grateful for.

_**(That took longer to type than I wanted. Will things finally calm down in the family? Heehee I don't think soooooo. *grins evily* Look forward to the next one! Next Chapter: Like A Kid In The Candy Store! ^.^)**_


	11. Like A Kid In A Candy Store

**Shot 11**

"_Like A Kid In A Candy Store"_

After the attack with Rough Riders, the family all agreed that it was time for a well-deserved break. With both the Rough Riders and the Red Dragon's constant attacks, many of us didn't get much sleep. It's been a month since then and boy did things change.

The day after the rescue, representatives of the new Rough Riders came to apologize. Both representatives, believe it or not, were the two VP's at the time. According to them, they wanted nothing to do with Carla and Greg's attack along with a small group of others. They came bearing gifts, mostly in the sum of money.

I was in the clubhouse with Mikey, setting up for our update meeting when Amy came through the door.

"Kitty, can I talk to you?" she asked, bringing someone with her.

"Sure thing. Mikey, you got the rest until I get back?" I asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead. Looks like Amy has a new recruit."

I walked up to Amy and the new recruit, my hand outstretched for a greeting.

"Wings, this is Kitty, our Lady VP of SFW." Amy introduced.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your name is all over the place right now Ms. VP." Wings said admiringly.

"Well, a lot has happened but I don't think I'm as popular as people make me seem to be. You looking to join?"

"I've been looking for a family for a while. You see, I was with the small group of Rough Riders who didn't want to attack you. My father won't leave me alone about it and wants me to get more experience. I've been in and out of families due to my father's influence, but Rough Riders was the last straw. If it's not too much trouble, my boyfriend wants to join too."

"Has he been in families before?" I asked.

"No, never. He's worried about me and wants to make sure I'm safe. He's always been protective of me. His name is Jeff. I assume he'll be on the male side?"

"Uh, yes. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my Mistress Sonata."

I pulled Amy aside and eyed Wings suspiciously.

"She's certainly done her homework. Where did you find her?" I asked.

"In Central Plaza by the mall. Some guys were getting the jump on her and I stepped in. I played the sister card and they left." Amy chuckled, as did I.

"Nice work. I'm still worried though. She knows an awful lot of information but I could be paranoid."

"Well, whatever happens happens I guess." Amy added.

I nodded. "Contact Don and Miuki in Irem and let them know about this Wings and her boyfriend Jeff. I may seem paranoid, but I want to make sure."

"On it. What do we tell her in the mean time?"

"I'll take care of her, Amy. Go on and contact Don."

Amy nodded and headed outside with her cell phone. I walked up to the girl and smiled.

"Well, I've talked it over and I've decided to ask you a few questions. It's standard procedure, of course. If you would too, call your boyfriend and get him down here to speak with Mikey, our male VP."

"Sure." Wings smiled and dialed a number on her cell phone.

I waited patiently and she ended her conversation.

"He's on his way. So what is it you wanted to ask me?" She beamed.

"Right. Uh, how exactly did you hear about us?" I asked curiously.

"Well like I said, I feel like being in SFM will make me a better person after what my former family did to you guys. That and my father, he goes on about you guys and how you rose to such stardom all of a sudden. He's quite impressed. So impressed that he wants me to join you…how silly is that." She laughs nervously.

"Okay. How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Are you willing to contact everyone if you get in trouble?"

"Of course. I've never been much of a fighter but my boyfriend is always with me, so I'm never alone."

"That's good. I'll consider you and your boyfriend once I hear from Mikey but we give all our recruits some time to think for themselves. Can I get your contact number so I can reach you?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll write it down for you."

She went to sit down on a couch and brought out a note pad and pen. I left her momentarily to talk to Mikey.

"Hey, so is she joining?" Mikey asked.

"Not yet. I have this feeling about her but….I could just be paranoid. With all the attacks we've had, someone could use a recruit to get our information. That's my biggest worry."

"You have a point but…..she doesn't look like someone who would be good at that."

"True. Poor thing has been under the influence of her father this whole time. Her father is very infatuated with us and our story."

"Really? Our first fan of many to come….I like the sound of that."

"You're so full of it." I playfully smacked his shoulder. Wings came up to us with the piece of paper.

"Here's everything I-" she stopped, for at that moment her arm hit a soda can, knocking it over. "Oh my god, I'm SO sorry! I'm so clumsy!"

"It's alright. I'll go get some paper towels." Mikey remarked, getting up from his seat.

"Wings?" someone called from the doorway.

"Oh, there's Jeff. I'm over here sweetie!"

A tall young man walked into the clubhouse and stood next to Wings. He had short brown hair and was dressed in tight blue jeans with converse on his feet. He held out his hand to me.

"I'm Jeff, nice to meet you, Ms. VP." His handshake was firm and strong.

"You too…..it's awfully sweet of you to join the family with your girlfriend."

"Someone's got to keep an eye on her. I don't want anything happening to her."

"Aww, baby, you're so sweet!" she yelped.

"Anything for you, baby!" Jeff added. "So, who do I talk to?" he asked.

"Mikey, our male VP. He's over there." I pointed behind him towards the kitchen.

Jeff nodded and walked in that direction.

"Isn't he the greatest?" Wings sighed affectionately.

"He's one in a million." I replied meekly. "Anyway, that's all I really have to say to you. I'll give you three days to consider, but I have to talk to my higher ups to really decide anything."

"That's fine. You are really nice. You don't seem like you belong here, but I guess every family needs a nice person around to keep them in line."

"Very observant, but yes, I guess you could say I'm still learning the ropes. I never considered myself a violent person until I joined. Now, it seems that's all I do lately." I chuckled to myself and stood from the chair. "I'll contact you once the family has voted. If you're still interested by then, that is."

"Well, I'll leave you to your duties. It was very nice to meet you and I hope that if this doesn't work out, we can still be friends." She said with a smile.

"Of course, have a nice day." I smiled back, waving goodbye.

As Wings and Jeff left, Justyn and James walked in.

"Hey there shorty, James, what's up you guys?" I asked.

Justyn gasped and glared at me. "Would you quit with the short jokes, Kitty?! Sheesh, your busting my balls here!"

I laughed. "Sorry, shorty seems like the only fitting name for me to call you."

Justyn mumbled something in Italian and stormed off.

"So how are the upgrades coming along?" James asked. "Have we burned through the money yet?"

"No, thank god. I've put about ten grand in reserves for emergency but the rest is going towards making this clubhouse seem brand new. It's going to be really awesome! I may even throw in some new toys for your dojo, James."

James' face lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. He squealed excitedly, clapping his hands. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! What kind of toys?" he asked.

"Tell me what you need for the dojo. I can see if I can make some arrangements."

James squealed again and went downstairs to the dojo, dragging Justyn with him.

"He's excited." Mikey chuckled.

"Everyone will be once the clubhouse is upgraded. Now we just need more recruits to fill the place. Then we'd be all set."

"Any word from Don or Miuki?" Mikey asked.

"Amy's outside talking to them now. She should fill me in soon." I sighed out and stretched my arms above my head. "Well, I'm off to the bank to get a loan to pay the guys who are fixing my apartment. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Kitty."

Walking out of the clubhouse I waved goodbye to Amy, who was still on the phone. She rolled her eyes at me, indicating that Don was probably lecturing her again. I laughed and waved goodbye once more.

000

The next day, I arrived at the clubhouse to find it empty. I knew it wasn't because I heard a whole lot of commotion coming from downstairs in the dojo.

_James must be sparring with the security crew today. I'll go have a look._

000

James was in the dojo sparring with some recruits. He was taking three on at the same time.

"Damn boss, you're good." one recruit said.

"Thanks. I just train a hell of a lot. Keep up the good work people and I'll see you at the next training course. Dismissed!" James said.

"SIR!" all the recruits shouted in unison.

"Aye James. Nice work." Justyn said to James, as he walked into the dojo.

"Thanks man. Training helps." James replied, throwing a towel across his shoulders.

"True, but no amount of training could help against me, eh?" Justyn chuckled as he gave a one-two punch to a punching bag.

"Oh really? I think the only tactic needed against fighting you is lifting a foot and stomping your tiny ass." James retorted in a smart-ass like tone.

"SHUT UUUUPPPPP!" Justyn whined.

James laughed until his gut hurt, but Justyn didn't think it was that funny. He walked to James and gave him a shove.

"What the fuck man? I'm joking, Jesus." James said, shocked.

"Well fuck you! I can take your gargantuan ass any day!" Justyn shouted.

"You want to go shorty?" James said, readying his feet for a fight.

Justyn took his fedora and jacket off. He rolled up his sleeves and got into a boxing stance. James shook his head.

"I'm not going to hold back." James warned.

"Neither will I." Justyn replied

000

I was wrong. As soon as I came down the stairs, the room was filled with people cheering and screaming.

"Look, James has him now!" a recruit yelled.

"I don't think so, man! Justyn's getting fired up!" another recruit replied.

"I'll double my bet to show you that James is the better fighter!"

"Fine, I'll double it too!"

I walked over to the crowd to see Justyn and James sparring with one another.

"What's going on?" I asked, amused.

"Oh, hello Lady VP, Justyn and James are fighting to see who the better fighter is. It's been quite the show." A recruit greeted.

"I see. That sounds very entertaining." I smirked.

"Ms. Kitty, what's with the smirk?" a recruit asked.

"Oh, nothing. In fact, I'll join in on your bet. Let's say…" I grabbed my wallet, taking out money I received from the bank. "A thousand dollars on a draw."

The recruits looked at me in shock, watching me place my money into the homemade pot of bets.

"You're crazy, Lady VP. No way will this fight end in a draw!"

I smirked again. "We'll see."

I took a seat in a recliner in the corner and watched the fight continue.

Justyn and James had been fighting for a well. They fought with fists and feet for the first hour of the fight. They would land blows on each other every so often. James would land a kick to Justyn's head and make him stagger back a few feet. Justyn would rush James and land some punches to James chest and face. It was a no holds barred fight.

They were pretty evenly matched, for the most part. Until they both started fighting dirty. Justyn went for a weapons rack and grabbed a sword. James went for another rack and grabbed a spear. They rushed each other with weapon drawn. Justyn had the sword raised and James was spinning the spear.

They clashed the weapons furiously. The air was filled with the sounds of metal weapons clashing. James was a weapons master, so he had the advantage over Justyn. After a while, James managed to get the sword out of Justyn's hand. He dodged a swipe of the spear and ran for the empty rack and tore it off the wall. Justyn threw the rack at James, and it hit him full force. James fell back and lost the spear, shaking his head from the whack of the weapons rack.

James jumped up and ran to Justyn, who was the middle of tearing down another rack. James' foot met Justyn's face hard. He fell to the floor hard. James did a few back hand springs away from Justyn.

"Give up. You can't win against me Justyn." James said, catching his breath.

Justyn got up and wiped his face, "I haven't even got started."

They rushed each other and began throwing punches at each other left and right. They got tired of taking each other's punches, so they went for a quick finish.

James reached behind him and grabbed his pistol from the back of his pants. Justyn grabbed his gun from the inside of his shirt. They pointed their guns at each other's head and stood there for what seemed like an eternity. The crowd got quiet, including myself. I didn't really think they would do it.

James's face began to change. He looked like he was holding back a laugh, and Justyn was too. They then started laughing at each other. They put their guns down and high-fived each other.

"Ah, that was a good one man. Good job shorty." James said, patting Justyn on the back.

"Eh, shut up! You didn't do so bad yourself. I know why you're the Head of Security now, for sure." Justyn replied.

"Let's go grab our money, split it and go to a bar." James said.

"Oh boys." I yelled, still reclining in the chair. They both turned and looked at me.  
"I bet this fight would end in a draw. That money is mine." I said with an evil smirk.

"So that's what she was smirking about." A recruit said.

The rest of the recruits groaned and left the dojo.

"That's our Lady VP for you. Always ready to burst someone's balls."

James pulled the trigger on his gun, firing a round into the dojo floor. "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"WHAT!? NO FUCKING- LIZARD!" Justyn yelled.

"Yes sir?" Lizard ran to him and replied.

Justyn then proceeded to unload a full clip of pistol bullets into Lizard's chest.

"Justyn!" I yelled to him in shock.

"Whaaaat?!" Justyn yelled back.

I pointed down to Lizard. James walked up to his body.

"Oh my God! You killed Lizard!" James said.

Justyn looked down. "Oh shit!" he was silent for a moment then shrugged. "Eh who cares?"

James then fired a shot into the body just for the hell of it.

I shook my head. "Someone call a clean-up crew, please!" I yelled up to the top floor. I grabbed my winnings and victoriously walked out of the dojo.

000

A week passed and the new clubhouse was ready to open. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion and watched as I stood in front of the red ribbon.

"Before we open the new clubhouse, let's give a round of applause to the two VP's in charge of the renovation, Kitty and Mikey!"

Everyone cheered and both of us waved in thanks. Mikey and I grabbed the giant scissors and cut the red ribbon. The double doors opened and everyone gazed in awe.

The floors were a mahogany wooden floor with a red strip of carpet going down the middle. Isles of couches lined the carpet piece in the very front and two large fountains sat at the doorway. The platform held the ranking officers seats and the consigliore's desks. Above them sat the Godmother and Godfather's chairs neatly side by side. The walls had been covered in wooden siding and red curtains pillowed in front of the windows. Chandeliers lined the ceiling, bringing a yellowish glow to the room.

In the left corner of the room, a bar and kitchen area sat with a lounge. On both sides of the clubhouse walls hung large bulletin boards for announcements.

Mikey and I led the group down to the dojo where everything had changed overnight. The floors were also mahogany wood and a large sparring mat sat in the middle. At the back of the room, a shooting range stretched across the entire back side. Wooden racks held all the weapons in place and a large whiteboard sat in the corner. Two sets of bathrooms resided on the right side of the dojo and fresh towels were neatly folded on a rack.

I heard James squeal with delight as he ran with his recruits into the dojo.

"Kitty, this is amazing! The clubhouse looks awesome!" James commented.

"It was mostly Kitty's idea to upgrade the clubhouse but I handled the dojo. I know what you like James." Mikey boasted.

"I feel like a kid in a candy store!" James yelled excitedly, eyeing the racks of weapons.

"Now don't trash this dojo like you did the last one, okay? I really don't feel like paying for repairs again." I sighed out in frustration. "I'm already having that issue with my apartment."

"Ms. Kitty, might I talk to you?" Wings asked.

"Of course."

"I hope this isn't a bad time, but I have a new recruit wanting to join."

"Already? I'm impressed. Where is this young man or woman?"

"Emily! Come here!" she yelled to a short, blonde haired young woman. The young woman walked up to us and smiled.

"Ms. VP, this is Emily Diamond, our newest recruit." Wings said excitedly.

"Well, not yet. Hello, I'm Kitty Johnson, SFW's Lady VP. Belladonna if you want to be formal about it."

"Nice to meet you, I know I look a bit young, I am eighteen however. I look forward to getting to know everyone here."

"As do we, Emily. Let me introduce you to my consigliore, Amyanna."

"Mistress Sonata if you want to be formal." Amyanna teased.

I rolled my eyes and left them to talk. I stood next to Don and Miuki.

"Glad you could finally make it, Miuki." I told her.

"Thank you, Kitty. My father was against me coming back this early but when I show him the pictures, he won't mind. This looks absolutely amazing!" she yelled excitedly.

"I appreciate it. We still have enough money in reserves for an emergency. We're all set, Don. Now to get more recruits."

"Whoa, easy there Kitty. Relax a bit, we're doing just fine."

"Yeah….I guess we are aren't we?"

"A toast to Kitty, for this amazing new clubhouse!" Don yelled with a giant grin.

"Ayye! I'll toast to that." Justyn yelled.

Everyone brought their drinks in.

"Can you reach Justyn? You good?" Don teased.

"Shuuut uuuuuuuup!" Justyn yelled.

It never dawned on me until now, but looking at all the happy faces of everyone in the family, was the best thing in the world. It let all of us know that we were an actual family. Not just in a business sense, but personal. We cared for one another, we fought for one another and we knew that if it ever came down to it….we would die for one another. We were Sicilyz Finest Men and Women….and no one in any other family would ever have the same connection as we did.

We were a family.

We were finally home.

000

"So…..infiltration was a success?" A voice echoed behind a mask. The man slouched in a large chair, his hand resting on his chin.

"Yes. Preparations are incomplete, but we are ready to begin." Another voice through a mask echoed.

"Send the letters….it's time for the game to begin."

_**(Phew, done. A bit of a filler chapter but I think it turned out okay. Gotta love me winning the bet. *evil grin* With things finally calm in SFM, what's next for the big time family? What does the mystery man have in store for them? Find out in the next chapter. Next Chapter: False Information! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	12. False Information

**Shot 12**

"_False Information"_

"This….is not good…."

"Shit! This is bad, really bad!"

"You all shut the fuck up and let's go!"

"Nah, fuck that! They're fighting us first!"

_What did we just get ourselves into?_

000

SFM Clubhouse- Yesterday

"Meeting dismissed." Don finally said.

I stood from my chair and stretched my arms high above my head.

"Finally!" Emma yelled.

"Whew, that was a long one." Mikey added.

"Sorry for that long meeting guys. After everything that has happened I just felt it was time for double the security and more training sessions. Plus we had a lot of people who proved themselves in that raid a few months ago. They've been waiting a long time for their promotions." Don said apologetically.

"Well, they definitely deserved it." I told him. "We needed everyone we could for that fight and they joined us, no questions asked."

"Even if it was suicidal." Emma added. "Hopefully that's the last family that tries to mess with us."

"Emma, you forget that you're in a mafia family. There's never an end to the threats and attacks." I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. _Is she just realizing this now?_ I asked myself.

"Well…..I'm heading home. It's been a long night and I would like to get some sleep." Don yawned.

"You and me both." I replied. "It's been a long week."

"Night everyone!" Don yelled as he left the clubhouse. "Oh and don't forget, come to Central Plaza for recruiting tomorrow."

"Sure thing, we'll be there!" I yelled back.

Everyone left the clubhouse and we all went our separate ways home. I was left with Wings and Amy on the way home. It was quiet for a little while but then Amy broke the silence.

"Well, I'm going this way. I have to stop by the store and get some things. I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

"Okay Amy, you have a good night." Wings said with a smile.

"Bye, see you guys here in Plaza bright and early!" Amy yelled behind her, running towards the store.

Wings and I waved, then headed for the apartment complex.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Wings asked me.

"Well, the whole time really. She was new when I joined too so we pretty much became friends quickly. I love her like a sister. She's always there when I need her."

"Must be nice. I never really had friends like you guys, just Jeff. He's always been there, even when we were kids. I guess that's why we can't be without each other."

"Well, this is my stop. Will you be at the recruitment gathering tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I'll be late. I have other business to attend to, but I'll be there."

"Cool, well, see you later." I waved goodbye and headed for my apartment.

000

"Sleep tight." Wings waved with a smirk. She pulls out her phone and dials a number. The call goes through. "I'm ready. Where should I meet you?"

000

**Central Plaza - The next day…**

Central Plaza was full of people and it felt like it was going to be a good day for recruiting. I looked through the bustling crowds for Don and the others. Sure enough I saw them hanging out near the fountain. I made my way to them and patted Don on the back.

"Ah, there you are Kitty. We almost started without you. Have you heard from Wings or Jeff?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Wings said that she and Jeff were going to be a little late. They had something to do." I told him. "I'm sure it won't be much longer."

"Alright everyone, search this place top and bottom for new recruits. I don't want to leave here today without at least three new members!"

All of us nodded and split into teams to find new members. I went with Amy, Mikey and EJ, while Don went with Justyn, James and Ashley. We looked around Plaza all morning with only one recruit when someone grabbed my arm.

I quickly turned in surprise to see a young woman in a panic. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was breathing hard.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I asked her.

"No! My daughter! Please! You have to help me! The mafia are the only ones who will help me now! The police won't do anything, they don't believe me!" she yelled frantically.

"Calm down. Let us find the rest of my members and we'll help you find your daughter." I reassured her.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

We searched for the others but couldn't find them.

"It's too crowded! I think we'll be okay with just us. I mean, it's not like we'll be in any danger." Mikey yelled over the crowd.

"Good point." I turned to the woman. "Show us where you last saw her."

She nodded and led us to the bowling alley. She pointed to a bench. "We were sitting there eating ice cream. When I went to throw our trash away, I came back and she was gone."

"Hmm. She could be anywhere." I stated.

"Or with anyone." Amy added.

"What if she went down there?" Mikey asked pointing to an alleyway.

"She could, but I highly doubt it. Still, we should check anyway." I answered. I told the mother to stay put and we went inside the alleyway. The alley smelled like trash and cigarettes. We found ourselves in an opening that split off. One going left, the other to our right.

"I don't think she's in here." Amy said.

"Agreed. Let's go back and see if-"

"You looking for something?" A gruff voice asked.

"You were saying about not being in danger, Mikey?" Amy coldly teased.

Mikey, Amy, Ashley and I turned around to stare into the barrels of twenty plus tommy guns. From the shadows, the woman that we just tried to help stood next to the leader of the group, a victorious grin on her face.

"Well, shit." Mikey exclaimed.

"That's some nice acting you have there, missy." I told her.

"Anything to get a bunch of drama starters into a trap." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Don't play dumb!" the leader yelled. "Your family sent us a challenge and no one showed up! Are you trying to make us look bad?!" He yelled.

"You're already doing that yourself, dude." Mikey teased.

"What did you say?!"

I held out my hands as a sign of negotiation. "Now hold on. We're not looking for trouble." I told him.

"Too late for that, bitch. You sent SOTE a challenge letter and now we want to blow your asses away!"

"What letter? We didn't send any letter." I told them.

"Bullshit! It's right here!" he yelled, taking out a piece of paper.

The members argued among one another and I noticed some trash can lids on the ground. I nodded to EJ who nodded back, slowly making his way to them. Mikey, Amy and I made a barricade to block their view. EJ grabbed the lids and hid them from sight.

"So, are we going to do this or what? Because if not…." The leader casually walked up to me, licking his lips. He ran his right hand down my left cheek. "I can think of a better option."

I smiled at him, leading him on. "Oh?" I leaned in to his ear and then….

Crack! I kicked him in his family jewels.

"Now!" I yelled. EJ handed me a trashcan lid and we ran down the alleyway.

"Get them!" the leader squealed.

Bullets flew past and bounced off the lids as we ran out of the alleyway. Chaos followed as people began screaming. Mikey, Amy, EJ and I looked back to see if they were following us when we all ran into people at full speed. They ran into us at full speed as well.

"Sheesh! Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Ow….I think I landed on my wallet." Mikey joked.

"Kitty? What's the rush?" Don asked.

"I should be asking the same thing to you but now's not the time."

"Agreed. We have a bit of a problem." Don replied.

At the same time, we both named two different family names.

"You guys too? Who's UMTO?" I asked.

"You guys are being chased by SOTE?!" Don yelled.

"Hey! We weren't done with you assholes!" someone yelled behind Don and the others.

"Neither were we!" the leader of SOTE yelped, walking with his legs apart.

"Did she….?" James asked, gawking at the leader of SOTE.

"Yup." Mikey answered.

James shook his head and sighed. "Hell hath no fury."

Both of the rival families looked at one another.

"What the fuck are you doing here, SOTE?!" UMTO's leader yelled.

"That's my line…you prick." SOTE's leader said in pain.

"Leave it to SOTE's leader to let his guard down over a girl. Served you right!" UMTO's leader laughed.

SOTE's leader blushed furiously and aimed his gun. "Do you wanna go?!"

"Bring it you lecherous fucker!" UMTO's leader yelled back.

All of us in SFM slowly backed away from the two hot heads and made our escape. We began to walk away when they noticed us leaving.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" they both yelled in unison.

Click. Click. Click. Click. The sounds of guns being loaded filled the area and all of us gulped nervously.

"Hehe…RUN!" I yelled.

We ran for our lives toward the mall and suddenly I heard Justyn laughing to himself.

"What the fuck are you laughing about, Justyn?!" James yelled. "Actually, I don't want to know!"

Justyn turned his head and all of us gasped. Clenched in Justyn's teeth was a pin from a grenade. A devilish grin formed on his face as he spit out the pin. The rest of us kept running and Justyn was left behind. Both SOTE and UMTO stopped in their tracks when they noticed only Justyn standing there.

"How you guys doing?" Justyn asked.

"What do you want, shorty?" UMTO's boss asked threateningly.

"I never realized a guy could _be_ that short." Someone from SOTE remarked.

Justyn dropped the grenade at their feet and walked away, whistling.

"Oh shit. Everyone find cover, now!" Don yelled.

With a loud boom, cries of agony filled the air. I looked out, worried about what I would see. There was no blood but there were unconscious members of UMTO and SOTE everywhere. I punched Justyn in the back of the head. James did the same.

"Geez! What was that for?!"

"How about a warning next time!" James yelled.

"You could have gotten us killed!" I yelled as well.

"Oh, fuck off! It was great idea and you know it!" he crossed his arms. "Besides, it was a dud."

All of us sighed out in frustration as we headed for the clubhouse. Our enthusiasm for recruiting had now gone.

"Man, two families attacking in one day. Can this day get any worse?" Mikey asked.

"On cue, members of the Red Dragon vaulted from the rooftops."

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Amy said, glaring at Mikey.

Before the leader of the group from Red Dragon could open his mouth, Don interrupted.

"Let me guess. We sent you a challenge letter and you want to kick ours ass. Does that sound accurate?" he asked.

The members of Red Dragon stood there bewildered.

"We want the mercenaries!" the leader shouted.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Emma whined. "I have an appointment in five minutes."

"If they want to get their butts beat so badly, let's teach them a lesson!" Justyn yelled.

"You've done enough, short stack." Amy coldly told him, holding the back of his collar.

"Not you too Amy! Fuck off!" Justyn whined.

"Listen, Me and Ashley will take care of them. We need a workout anyway. Go on ahead to the clubhouse, we'll meet you there."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit. Don't beat them too badly." I told the two.

Ashley and EJ looked at each other with a smirk. Ashley began to stretch and EJ cracked his knuckles.

"That's up to them." EJ said with a smirk.

We left Ashley and EJ to their fight and went inside.

"First things first, who the _fuck_ sent UMTO and SOTE challenge letters?!" Don yelled.

"Dunno, the only ones who are allowed to send letters of any kind are the consigliore's but….."

"I know for a fact Amy wouldn't but it does sound like something Justyn would do." Don added, looking to him.

"Eh, don't blame this shit on me! No way would I put the family at risk like that!" Justyn yelled in defense.

"With the stunt you pulled today, I'm still suspicious!" James yelled.

"Everyone calm down. We don't even know when the notes were sent so we can't go around blaming people." I said calmly.

"I can't believe I would even suggest this but….I have a feeling that we have a rat in the family." Don said darkly.

"If that's the case then….who is it?" I asked. Everyone looked to each other. For all we knew, it could have been any one of us.

000

_**The next day…..**_

I was casually walking from the store when a familiar face stopped me.

"It's time for some payback!" he yelled at me.

Two of James' guards began walking to me but I motioned for them to stop.

"How's your sack there, buddy?" I teased, smirking. "You need more ice?"

"Shut up! You are _so_ dead!" he yelled out in frustration.

"Aww, don't be like that. I just took advantage of the situation. Why are you even here? It's pretty stupid of SOTE's leader to show up by himself."

"Don't push me, girly! I want a duel to the death, you and me, fists only!"

It was silent for a moment but I shrugged.

"Okay."

SOTE's leader looked at me, as if he was surprised I agreed. I put my groceries on a bench and stood ready. He came at me full strength and I pulled my gun from my hip.

Crack. The gunshot filled the air and a yelp of pain followed. I picked up my groceries and walked towards the apartment complex, a devilish grin on my face.

"I win."

_**(xD I love the ending and when Justyn threw the grenade. Is there really a spy among the family? If so, who is it? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: A New Enemy Emerges! ^. ^ Look forward to it!)**_


	13. A New Enemy Emerges

**Shot 13**

"_A New Enemy Emerges"_

After the events that happened in Central Plaza, everyone was on edge. Mysterious letters were being sent to almost every family in the area. All of them signed with the SFM official seal. The handwriting was unrecognizable due to no one having the same one. A few of us went to Seaside for a little relaxation to clear our heads. James and I decided to take a walk on the beach. I wanted to go alone but Don wouldn't have it. The sound of the waves hitting the shoreline was calming. After everything that happened, everyone needed some time off from the family war that almost occurred.

"So, how have you been holding up since your grandfather's passing?" I turned and asked James.

"I'm alright, just taking each day as it comes."

"That's good." I sighed out in frustration. "Man, I'm glad yesterday didn't end in a blood bath."

"Yeah. Fighting is what really helps me concentrate, but not_ that_ much fighting. SFM didn't have much trouble until yesterday. I wonder how they received those letters. No one mailed any, much less to our enemies."

I started to reply, but he turned around and started watching his surroundings.

"James?" I asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." He replied.

Before we could move, a shuriken flew through the air towards me, but James caught it in the air.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

Out came an assassin from the trees next to the beach. It was a female, dressed in a ninja's uniform. A foxlike mask covered her face as she held a group of shuriken in her hand.

"Stand aside Reaper. I want her." the mysterious person said in a cold tone.

_How does she know his codename?_ I thought to myself.

"Over my dead body. What do you want with her?" James said, standing his ground in front of me.

"James, you don't have your scythe. How are you going to defend us?" I said to him.

"Don't worry. I've got something up my sleeve." he whispered back.

"There are people who want you dead, Ms. VP. I'm here to collect." Her voice echoed as she pulled out a katana from its sheathe on her back.

"That's no surprise. Lots of people want to kill me." I replied. Who is it this time? Red Dragon? UMTO? SOTE?"

"My employer goes by the name of Jedi. He has no family, only employees. Time to cut the chatter."

The woman ran to James, trying to get passed him. James pulled a small steel rod out of his belt and it extended into a staff. He blocked the assassin's first strike.

"Kitty, run!"

I nodded and began to run. The clashing sound of metal could be heard behind me but then I felt a painful sting in my right calve. One of James' guards met me on the beach and made sure I was safe. He escorted me to safety.

000

"Ms. VP, you're bleeding. We need to get you to the clubhouse and get that looked at." James' guard remarked.

"You have a first aid kit in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, in the glove box." He answered.

I grabbed the first aid kit from the glove box and opened it. I took out the white gauze bandage wrap and the alcohol.

"Okay, stop the car." I told him.

"But Ms. VP-"

"Do you want my leg to get infected?!" I yelled at him.

"My apologies." He stopped the car, watching me open the alcohol bottle.

"Okay, do you have a rag we can use to keep your car seat from getting bloody? I'm bleeding quite a bit here."

"We'll clean it but here's a rag." He handed it to me and I put it under my bleeding calve.

"Okay….." I said with a deep breath. "I need you to pull that thing out when I say go, okay?"

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked me.

"Yes, my mother was a nurse and I took first aid classes for my job. Ready?"

The guard nodded.

"Okay. One….two….." I nodded and he pulled the shuriken from my calve. I quickly poured the alcohol on the wound and it hurt like a bitch! I screamed out in pain and threw the bandages at the guard. "Take the bandages…." I stopped, taking some deep breaths. "And wrap it around….starting at my ankle and go clockwise….all the way up to the bottom of my knee."

The guard nodded and did as he was told.

"Make sure it's really tight….so the bleeding can stop. Twice should be enough for now until I can get a doctor to look at it."

"You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and get us to the clubhouse. I hope James is okay."

"He's fine, Ms. VP. You forget who you're talking about. He's our head of security."

I nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't worry too much."

000

James and the assassin fought on the beach for quite some time. She would always try to go for a killing blow but would be blocked by James' staff.

"You better just give Kitty to us. She'll be dead soon enough. Our leader, Jedi, will make good use of her."

"Jedi?" he asked but she answered with an attack.

She made a lucky swing with her sword and cut James across the face. A crimson trail began to flow from his face. She had made a diagonal slash down his face, starting above his left eye, going across his nose, down under his right eye.

"Go to hell!" James replied, wiping the blood away. He rushed the woman, catching her off guard. He gave her a hard smack to the leg, then spun around and whacked her across the face. He saw some blood come out from underneath the mask she wore.

"Had enough?" James mockingly asked.

"This has only begun, Reaper." She answered.

The woman did a back flip out of James' range of attack and tried to run, but he wasn't done. James held onto the shuriken he caught. He pulled it out and threw it at the woman. It caught the side of her mask, causing it to come loose.

The woman turned her head and gasped when she realized that her mask was gone.

"Wings?! What the hell?!" James yelled in alarm.

It was too late for James to catch her. She disappeared into the tree line by the beach.  
James ripped part of his clothing and used it as a cloth to try and stop the bleeding.

_I have to get to the others before she does._ He thought to himself as he ran for his car.

000

It was time for the meeting later that night. All the high ranks were here, except James. I hoped he was ok. When I came to the clubhouse after James' guard escorted me, Don and the others were furious! A white linen bandage was wrapped across my right calve, clearly visible to everyone in the clubhouse. Wings walked in a bit late and something was off about her. She was limping slightly, slowly making her way to the front.

"What happened to you Wings?" I asked her. "Did you get attacked too?"

"Oh….no. What happened?! I just pulled a muscle when I fell down the stairs. I'm so clumsy sometimes. Are you okay?" she asked with a worried tone.

James walked in a little while after the meeting started. I saw the scar on his face. He started to sit and looked up to Wings.

"You fucking bitch!" James shouted as he drew his gun and pointed it at Wings head.

"James! What the fuck?" Don shouted as he stood up and ran to James.

I stood from my chair and Don motioned for me to sit back down.

"Rest your leg, Kitty. I've got this."

I nodded, looking to James who stared at the wound on my leg.

"This bitch attacked me and Kitty at the beach today! Please let me drop her where she sits, Don." He said coldly, full of resolve.

"Let me shoot the bitch, please?" Justyn asked in a whining tone.

"Shut the fuck up, shorty." I answered coldly.

"Fuck off!" he yelled at me and took his seat.

"James, why would you say something like that? I was at home all afternoon! I look up to Kitty like my own sister! I would never hurt her! She's an inspiration to all of us in SFW." Wings said.

I sat in my seat, pondering all this. James was never one to lie. Was Wings really the assassin at the beach?

"Stand down James. That's an order." Don sternly commanded. "You are out of line."

After a few moments, James lowered his pistol. Turning to Don, he said, "You're making a big mistake, Don." Then he stormed out of the clubhouse. I saw him turn and look back at Wings before leaving. She had an evil smirk on her face. She didn't think anyone saw it, but James and I did.

000

I went home by myself after the meeting. I drove to my apartment, but I kept wondering about everything that had happened.

_Was Wings the assassin? If so, what would she want to gain by killing me?_

I made it to my apartment, unlocked the door, and walked in. I sat my stuff down and turned around to see Wings in one of my chairs. I gasped in surprise and I noticed she had a gun in her hand, pointed at me. She got up slowly and walked to me, still pointing the gun at me.

"So, you were the assassin at the beach?" I questioned.

She gave me an evil laugh. "You are one smart girl. If you knew it was me, then why didn't you bring protection? Is precious James still sulking in defeat?" she mocked. She motioned for me to sit down.

"I never thought a clumsy girl like you could be an assassin. I guess your little act is done, huh?" I questioned. There was no way she could go back to the family now that her identity was revealed, or so it would be once I contacted Don.

"Smart girl but I do warn you, I'm not the only one in SFM who is a spy out to destroy you."

"Your little boy toy a spy too? Or are you stringing him along as well?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Quite frankly that's none of your business. All you need to know is that I'm not the only one."

"So, you want to tell me about this….Jedi person? Why does he want me dead so badly?"

"All in good time, Ms. Godmother, there's no need to rush."

"Godmother? I think you have your ranks mixed up."

There was a knock at my door.

"Kitty? You there?" I heard James' voice through the doorway.

Wings motioned me to stay quiet, keeping the gun aimed at me. Then with a crash, the door flew off its hinges. James ran through the doorway, with his gun pointed at Wings.

"Freeze!" James shouted.

Wings grabbed me and fired a shot at James. He ducked but had to hesitate.

"Let her go!" James yelled.

Wings laughed, holding the gun to my head. "Or what….you going to shoot me? She'll be dead before you get the chance."

James was silent and looked at me. I nodded in his direction.

"Do you really want to try?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed, challenging him.

She then turned to the window and fired a few rounds into it. She pushed me away from her and jumped through. James caught me and ran past. He stuck his head out the window, fired a few more shots and then put his gun away.

"I was right, huh?"

I nodded back.

"Yoohoo." A voice echoed from a radio.

I searched my apartment for the radio and found it sitting on my office desk. I went out on the balcony and saw her standing in the open.

"That bitch!" James yelled, taking out his gun. I stopped him.

"_What_?!" I yelled into the radio.

"If you don't want your Godmother to die, you'll do as I say."

"What are you talking about?" I asked into the radio.

"Jedi has your Godmother in his custody. I'd advise you to do as I say or…..boom."

My eyes widened and I looked to James, whose jaw locked at the remark.

"I'll still be in your family, acting like nothing ever happened here tonight. If I find out that you rat me out…..you can say goodbye to your Godmother." Wings' figure disappeared and the connection from the radio became static.

"You ok Kitty?" he asked me.

"No…I'm worried about Miuki. I have to call her father and make sure this isn't a rouse to keep us quiet." I sighed out in frustration. "UGH, MY APARTMENT IS A WRECK, AGAIN!" I shouted.

James flinched back a bit.

I wasn't mad at him, he saved my life. I was just frustrated that I couldn't keep my own home clean. James scratched the back of his head.

"I'll ask Justyn for a loan to fix this." he said. It made me chuckle.

"Say, I have a place that my family used to use as a vacation home. It's secluded, but easy for any of us to get to. I can rent it out to you if you like." he asked me.

I nodded. "That would be nice. Maybe I can finally get some sleep and keep my place clean."

"Uh, right. I'll have Ashley come spend the night until you get this fixed. I better call Justyn. Goodnight Kitty." He said as he left my apartment.

"Night James, thanks for saving me…...again."

I stuck my head out of the doorway and saw him on the phone. He would talk and then pull the phone away from his ear. I could hear Justyn yelling from the other side of the call. I laughed and went back inside.

Ashley arrived a little later, as well as a few female guards.

"Kitty, are you okay? Twice in one day, that's a new record for you."

"Yeah, well, it's getting _really_ old. I can't believe she attacked me again."

"Who?" Ashley asked.

My stomach churned. If what Wings said was true, I had to keep my mouth shut, for Miuki's sake.

"We don't know. She had the mask on again. I need to make a phone call. You mind waiting outside, it's personal."

"Sure. I'll be right outside the door. Yell if you need me."

I nodded and dialed Miuki's cellphone number.

"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone.

"Miuki?" I asked, praying it was her.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"Oh my god, thank god it's you! Are you okay?!" I asked frantically on the phone.

"Yes, I'm okay. Why?" she asked, a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Nothing, we just had a threat on your life here in Central Plaza so I got a little concerned. Is anything wrong on your end?"

"N-no. I'm okay. Thanks for checking on me, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. I can sleep now, knowing you're okay."

"Goodnight Kitty…..I…..I love you. Not in that way but you get the idea."

"Yeah, love you too, girl. I'll say hey to everyone for you. Goodnight Miuki."

000

"Goodnight Kitty….." Miuki said with a shaky voice. Her face was badly bruised and she was strung up by her arms, hanging.

The click from her cellphone closing echoed inside the metal room.

"Good girl." A voice echoed from a mask. "You did very well."

The man in the mask snapped his fingers and a henchman wrapped a cloth around her mouth. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she began breathing furiously through her nose.

"You have quite the VP, Ms. Miuki. She's a lot smarter than I anticipated. Now….if I can just keep that damn head of security and her bodyguard away…..I can kill her so easily."

Miuki's cries were muffled and the masked man ran his hand down her right cheek.

"Shh…..it's okay." The masked man cunningly soothed. "With the information I'm receiving from my two spies, taking out your family will be a piece of cake." He took off his mask and bowed to her mockingly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some very important business to attend to."

He left the room with an evil laugh. The loud creak of a metal door closing behind him.

_**(Dx Miuki! I felt really bad writing that part about her. How will James and I reveal Wings' true colors to the family? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: Keeping Up Appearances! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	14. Keeping Up Appearances

**Shot 14**

"_Keeping Up Appearances"_

Walking into the clubhouse, my worries of last night were still bothering me. Even though I had talked to Miuki last night, a part of me wanted to go to Irem and make sure she was okay. It was going to take every fiber of my being to stop myself from tackling Wings to floor today and I was sure that I wasn't the only one. I couldn't imagine what James must have been thinking.

I eyed the clubhouse suspiciously and sighed out in relief when Wings wasn't here. I saw James casually make his way to me, the same look from last night on his face.

"Kitty." He whispered in my direction. "What are we going to do? Miuki's in danger but we can't tell anybody."

"I know, but it's okay. I talked to her last night on the phone, she's fine."

James breathed out a huge sigh of relief. He eyed the clubhouse and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Good, now we can expose that bitch for who she really is."

"I'm with you on that James, but we need to be careful. For all we know, Miuki could still be in danger. Just because I spoke to her, doesn't necessarily mean she's okay."

"You're right. Let's go to our seats, I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of Wings."

I nodded and we went to our seats, ready for whatever was to come.

000

"Okay, our final order of business is promotions. First I would li-"

The double doors of the clubhouse slammed open. The two guards at the door readied their guns.

"Hold your fire." James told them.

In stepped four security men dressed in black spec ops armor. They stared at all of the members in the clubhouse, keeping their guns at their hips. Another man stepped in and he looked to be in his early fifties, wearing a blue and grey kimono. He gave off a look that troubled me, making my stomach churn.

"May I help you, sir?" Don asked. "We're in the middle of something."

"My daughter." He said.

"Pardon?" I asked him.

He looked in my direction and pointed at me. "Where is my daughter? You are Kitty Johnson, Lady VP of SFW, am I correct?"

I stood there bewildered. "You are….who is your daughter?"

"Your Godmother is my daughter, where is she?" he asked more sternly.

"Is she not with you?" I asked him, my hands beginning to shake.

"Would I be here if she was?!" he suddenly yelled.

"Now hold on…." Don started.

"Who the fuck is this asshole? Can we just shoot him and get this done?" Justyn asked, grabbing for his gun.

The mysterious man's security quickly pulled their guns and aimed them towards us. Members in the clubhouse got antsy and began hiding behind the sofa's.

"Sir, we don't want any trouble. I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding." Don said calmly, trying to negotiate with him.

I looked over to James, who nodded.

"We….don't know where your daughter is…."I stopped suddenly realizing who this was. "M-Mr. Nakahara?" I asked him.

"Yes. Now you know who I am, Ms. VP."

I froze, the severity of the situation now becoming a reality for me. I felt myself becoming dizzy and I quickly sat down.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Don asked.

"I….I'm fine." I stood up. "Everyone, stay calm and remain in your seats. We'll continue the meeting shortly. Mr. Nakahara, if you would follow us into the dojo, we'll speak to you."

We followed Miuki's father into the dojo and so did his security. Once we were away from prying eyes, EJ and Ashley bowed in respect.

"It's been a while you two." Miuki's father said. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"How long has Miuki been gone?" Don asked him.

"Almost two weeks." He answered in worry. "You all haven't seen her?"

"No….if what you say is true that would make her last seen….."

"After the reopening of our clubhouse." I replied. "I don't understand, I just talked to her last night…."

"You did? Did her voice sound a bit off at all?" James asked me, making my nerves get the better of me.

"She….just sounded tired. I even asked her…..oh god….." my hands started to tremble.

Don put a hand on my shoulder and faced Miuki's father.

"We'll find her, Mr. Nakahara. I promise."

"Don't promise me." Miuki's father said coldly. "This is a mafia family….if my daughter has been kidnapped, we must be ready to face whatever is to come. If you do find her alive, I will be forever in your debt. However, if not….know that I blame you and your family."

"What the fuck?!" Justyn yelled but Mikey put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Justyn, or you get the corner."

Mr. Nakahara walked towards me and glared at me, almost as if he was judging me.

"Mr. Nakahara, I-"

He stopped me. "I know. You do not need to tell me how sorry you are. I can tell that you are truly worried for her. You have been a good friend to her. For that…I am truly grateful." He bowed to me and left the dojo.

Don let out a frustrated sigh. "Shit….things just got worse. I hope that whoever has Miuki hasn't killed her, for their sakes."

"I agree. This has become quite troublesome….I'll get all of my patrols to search for any suspicious activity and possible places she could be."

Don nodded and went back upstairs. "We better head back up and continue the meeting. Everyone's probably a bit anxious at the moment. We need to act like nothing's wrong."

Everyone began going back upstairs but all I could do was stare at the floor, nauseated.

"Kitty, are you coming?" Amy asked me.

"Y-yeah….in a minute." I told her solemnly.

I stood there, a huge lump in my throat. It felt as if the room was beginning to spin and I fell to my knees.

_This can't be happening! Why couldn't I tell something was wrong?! This is all my fault!_ I thought frantically.

Don was one of the last to go up, but he noticed me and ran back down.

"Kitty? Are you okay?!" he yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"I-I….We have to find her Don….we have to find her!" I yelled in a shaky voice, my anger getting the better of me.

"We'll find her, Kitty. We have to." He soothed.

Don and I returned to the meeting room and immediately I noticed a devilish smirk on Wings face. My face contorted into one of pure rage as I glared at her. Wings gave a wink in my direction. I looked to James pleadingly and he shook his head dismissively. I just closed my eyes and breathed out through my nose. I returned to my seat, keeping my gaze on Wings.


	15. A Turn For The Worst

**Shot 15**

"_A Turn For The Worst"_

A week passed and there was still no sign of Miuki. Even members of the yakuza stayed behind to help us search with EJ and Ashley leading them. Every day I would go to the clubhouse to hear the news if they found her or not. I even continued to call her cellphone but it was disconnected.

I was in the clubhouse, talking with Amy. Justyn was working on paperwork and Don was sitting at his desk, pecking his desk with a pen. James was sparring with the punching bag downstairs, and a few recruits were lounging around. Wings, unfortunately, was one of them.

"Kitty, you've been awfully quiet these last few days. What's up?" Amy asked me.

"Oh nothing, I've just been kind of busy." I gave a half-hearted chuckle. "And…."

"It's okay. Sorry I brought it up. You don't have to say anything. Everyone's worried about Miuki, don't worry too much, we'll find her."

_I know of one person who doesn't give a shit_. I thought to myself, glaring at Wings.

"WOOO!" James said, walking up from the dojo and lighting a cigarette. "Damn, smells like something died in there."

"I knew your farts were dangerous." Justyn replied, joking.

"Fuck off shorty." James said, flipping Justyn off.

"Ah take a joke, eh?" Justyn said, flailing his arms out to the side. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood here! Sheesh."

James just shook his head and took a puff of his cigarette. He looked up at me, a look that was asking me if I heard any more about Miuki. I shook my head no.

000

A few hours later, everyone was at the clubhouse hanging out. Wings thought it would be funny to hang around and bug the shit out of me. I wanted to kill that bitch, as did James, but we needed her to find out where Miuki was. There was also the topic of who in the hell this Jedi was.

A loud bang came from the downstairs area which shook the whole complex. Everyone ran for cover and waited. The windows of the clubhouse were now shattered and the smell of smoked filled out noses.

"Is everyone okay?!" Don yelled.

"We're fine over here." Mikey answered, popping up from behind Justyn's desk with him and Ashley.

"Kitty?" he asked, calling for me.

"Yeah, we're fine." I answered him.

"What the hell was that?!" Scar yelled out.

"Earthquake?" Emily asked.

"Since when do earthquakes go _boom_ Emily?" James said, annoyed.

"I don't know…" she replied again.

James shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Dumbass."

"Guys, we have a problem! The dojo is on fire!" Hulio yelled.

James grabbed his gun and went to the staircase leading downstairs.

"Everyone, stay put! We'll go look!" Don shouted to everyone. "Someone get the fire extinguisher!"

I noticed James giving off a cold stare to Wings as we made our way to the staircase.

"Godfather…..Lady VP….you might want to come see this…" one of the guards called up to us with a shaky voice.

The high ranks and I walked down to find a small hole in the floor of the dojo. Smoke was pillowing out of it. James' recruits were putting out fires that dotted the dojo and over at one of the walls, smoke was spitting out little by little.

"Holy shit….." Justyn exclaimed.

"Was this an attack…or an attempt at one?" Hulio asked.

"Where's all of that smoke coming from?" I pointed to the wall.

EJ, Ashley and James walked over. James tapped it a few times.

"It's hollow. There must be some kind of room down there." He said.

"Since when?! I didn't ask for any secret rooms when we upgraded the clubhouse!" Mikey yelled in surprise.

Everyone took a step back and Ashley kicked the wall. It caved in and smoke poured out of the hole in the wall, causing us to cough violently.

"Follow me and someone get a light down here." James said, leading the way. He had his flashlight and gun ready. We walked down concrete stairs for a while until we came to a door, barely hanging by its hinges. James opened it slowly, gun and light pointed inside.

"This is where the explosion came from, but why here? I didn't even know about this place." James said to me and Don.

"I don't think anyone did, James, it's too hidden."

James and his men entered the room first, guns drawn. When we heard the all clear, we piled into the room. A strong smell of blood and smoke filled the room and a broken ceiling light was on the floor. Another door, barely on its hinges, was on the other side of the room. A recruit wen to the door and peeked inside.

"Sir, there's a tunnel in here. Should we check it out?" he asked James.

"Wait for my orders, we don't know what's in there. Go grab the rest of the security force and let them know we'll be having a private meeting shortly."

The recruit nodded and took the rest of the men upstairs o the dojo.

"What is that?" Don said, pointing to a small red cloth on the ground.

James kneeled down and picked it up. It was half charred and torn to pieces.

"Oh no…" Don exclaimed. "Kitty, isn't that a part of Miuki's favorite red kimono?"

I ran over and examined it. It had the design of the one Miuki wore.

"And, if I'm not mistaken…this looks like a fucking torture chamber." James said hesitantly.

I continued to stare at the charred piece of cloth in my hand. I balled up my right hand into a fist.

"That bitch…" was all I could say. I was consumed with rage and stormed out of the room, praying Wings was still upstairs.

"Kitty!" James shouted at me, but it was no use. I was going to end Wings here and no one was going to stop me!

I got back upstairs and saw her sitting in her seat. She looked at me with an innocent smile. I began to run in her direction but I felt a strong hand on my arm. James had caught up with me and was holding me back.

"Let go of me James, or so help me!" I shouted at him.

Wings started to get up and walk away, but Justyn made sure she wasn't leaving.

"Not now Kitty, we need her alive." James said, tightening his grip on me. I fought but it was no use.

"Kitty, that's enough!" Don shouted from behind us. I stopped fighting James and he let go.

"Don, let me at least keep Wings detained here. She has a lot of questions to answer for." James said to Don.

"Fine, she'll stay here in the cells. Keep watch over her and do what you need. I want to see if she really is the one doing this." Don said to James.

He nodded, walking to Wings. He put a tight grip on her arm, making her wince in pain. He escorted her to the cell block and locked her up. He made sure his guards where on constant watch over her.

"We'll prove she did this. You can make _damn_ sure of that." I assured Don.

000

_**The next morning…..**_

I was asleep in bed at my apartment when my phone began to ring. I let out a groggy groan and reached for my cellphone.

"….Hello?" I said in a very sleepy tone.

"Kitty? It's James! Hurry and get down here, Wings is gone!"

_**(:0 Oh boy….Wings is out! What will SFM do now? Can they find her and prove she's behind the attacks? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry this was another short one. Next one will be longer….I hope. Next Chapter: Secrets Revealed! ^. ^ Look forward to it!)**_


	16. Secrets Revealed

**Shot 16**

"_Secrets Revealed"_

"Wha-AAAAAGH!" with a loud crash I fell out of my bed, hitting my head on the side table.

"Kitty? Kitty are you okay? What was that?!" James yelled through the phone.

"I-I'm fine." I answered, rubbing my forehead. "I'll be there soon."

I closed my phone and got dressed. I left for the clubhouse, sprinting out the door.

000

_**SFM Clubhouse**_

I ran through the double doors to find all of the high ranks standing around.

"There you a-" Don stopped, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your forehead…..what happened?" James asked me. He suddenly stopped and chuckled to himself. "Is that what I heard through the phone?" he went to touch it and I smacked his hand away.

"Shut up." I groaned, glaring at him. "So what happened?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What does it fucking look like, Kitty! The bitch escaped!" Justyn yelled with an itchy finger on his pistol.

"Do I need to send you in the corner to ventilate?" Mikey asked, putting a hand on Justyn's shoulder.

"I don't need a corner! Sheesh. Why does everyone assume that?" he walks off. "I need a fucking drink."

There was a short silence and Don cleared his throat.

"I came in this morning to file some reports and I found one of James' recruits dead on the floor. Wings' cell was empty and I immediately called him." Don answered.

"This cell looks like someone unlocked it. Not forced but as if someone had the keys." I told him.

"Yeah, that's what we don't get…..unless….." Hulio ran to the computer and started going away at the keyboard.

"What's up?" Don asked.

"I knew it! Come here and look at this!" he yelled, motioning us over.

We looked at the screen. Videos were playing on four miniature windows.

"These videos are what our camera's captured. Look at that one." Hulio said, pointing to a screen.

In the video, a figure comes up from behind the guard and kills him quickly. Taking the keys, they unlock the cell and Wings waltzes out, smiling at the figure. She turns to the camera and blows a kiss, mockingly.

"That fucking bitch." I replied, wanting to punch at the computer screen.

"Unfortunately it looks like we can't get a look at the figure, but it looks like she….oh crap."

"What?" Don asked.

"If she knows the figure….could the person in the video be a part of our family?" James asked, giving all of us a worried glance.

"Oh great…._another_ one?!" Arlene yelled.

"Looks that way….." EJ added darkly.

"This doesn't help the situation. That could be anyone!" Mikey yelled.

"Geez, just once I would like things to go smoothly in this family." Don whined. He sighed out in frustration and looked to James. "Get your guys out there looking for her. If any of them find anything, let us know so we can go after her."

James nodded and went to make the call.

"I can't wait to get my hands on her!" I yelled. "She's had this coming for a long time!"

"Unfortunately we have to wait." Amy added.

000

_**Central Plaza**_

Three hours passed and we finally got word of Wings' location. Everyone in the security force including Don and myself, made their way to the center of plaza.

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled. They could have moved.

"I don't think so, look over there." I pointed to an alleyway near the mall. Wings and another person were heading down the alley. We followed them and hid ourselves behind the walls, watching them.

Wings and the stranger stopped in the middle of the alley and within seconds, members of the Red Dragon came to greet them.

"So, it was Wings and that other person leaking information to other families. Damn her!" Don whispered violently.

"Hate to say it Don but…" James started.

"We told you so." Both James and I said in unison.

"You believe us now?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have doubted the both of you. I just needed evidence…..and this definitely proves it."

"The only question remaining is who the other person is."

We watched them closely and the stranger turned his head, all of us gasped in surprise.

"Jeff! You've got to be kidding me!" James yelled.

"I'm actually not surprised." I told them, they all stared at me in confusion.

"You see, when Wings attacked me in my apartment, I asked her if Jeff was a part of it too. She changed the subject and said that she wasn't the only one."

"Well, we know who two of them are. Now we just have to figure out who this Jedi person is." EJ said, crossing his arms.

"So, what's the plan?" Ashley asked. "Are we going in there to get them?"

"I like that plan." Justyn said.

"Not yet. We need to see what they are up to."

"Let's just go in there and waste them!" Justyn yelled.

Suddenly, members of Red Dragon turned in our direction. We quickly hid ourselves along the walls, glaring at Justyn.

"Justyn!" everyone whispered violently at him in unison.

"Whaaaaat?! Sheesh!"

"I swear to God I'm going to _strangle _you!" I half whispered, half yelled, at him.

"Fuck off." Justyn mumbled.

"Did they see us?" Amy asked.

"I'll look." James answered. He peered around the wall and yelled out. "That would be a yes!"

The Red Dragon members were running away. Wings and Jeff were nowhere to be seen.

"Quick, get after them! James, get your guards to box them in, hurry!" Don yelled. "EJ, Ashley, you take the front and go after them."

"On it!" both EJ and Ashley yelled in unison, sprinting off into the alley.

"Kitty and Amy, you come with me, we'll cut them off on the other side. James and Justyn, you two take the alley that connects to the mall from the bowling alley. Move it!"

We ran with Don to the other side of the mall, another alleyway leading to the left. We ran down and immediately heard gunfire.

"It sounds like someone has an itchy trigger finger." Amy said.

"Yeah, Justyn more than likely. Hurry!" Don yelled.

We ran down and a shadow came into view. It was a woman in a black assassin uniform with a fox like mask. My eyes widened as I saw her beginning to draw her knives. She threw them and I acted quickly.

"Watch it!" I yelled as I quickly pulled Don and Amy down. The knives flew over our heads.

"Fuck!" Don yelled.

"That is _it_!" I yelled, quickly getting off of the floor. I broke into a sprint and headed for the female assassin.

"Kitty, wait!" Amy yelled, running after me.

The assassin stood still and waited for me to come to her. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at her.

I fired a round and she vaulted into a back handspring over me. She kicked me in the back and sent me flying into some old boxes.

Amy, noticing I was down, immediately charged in. She threw some good punches but the assassin was too fast. Before the assassin could attack Amy, I grabbed her by the arm and kicked her away.

The assassin stumbled and Don tried to grab her. She slid from his grasp into a split and swung her legs against Don's, knocking him over. She took advantage of everyone being down and ran away.

I aimed my gun again and fired at her, all my shots missing.

"Dammit!" I yelled. "She got away…..is everyone alright?" I asked Don and Amy between breaths.

"Yeah….just a little out of breath." Amy answered.

"Don?" I asked him.

"That girl can fight, I'll give her that. Was that Wings?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "At first I thought it was but no….this one was more skilled, more flexible. She's been doing this longer than Wings has. She's with Red Dragon, I think."

"You guys okay?!" we heard James yell a few feet away.

"Yeah! You?!" I yelled back.

"We have one in custody but it's a Red Dragon member. We'll bring him to the clubhouse and meet you there!"

"Alright! Get everyone else to the clubhouse, we'll see you soon!" Don yelled.

"Kitty, are you sure you're okay?" Amy asked. "That looked painful when she kicked you into those boxes."

I nodded. "I'm fine. The only thing hurt at the moment is my pride. I'll feel even better once we find out how to find Wings again and I can kick her ass." I told her.

"Let's go before that assassin decides to come back." Don told us.

We ran out of the alleyway and toward the clubhouse. It was time for a little interrogation.

000

James and Hulio went into the interrogating room where the Red Dragon member was sitting. It was a small concrete room with a table in the middle. There were two empty chairs on one side of the room. Hulio took a seat and James stood near the door, with his arms crossed, cigarette in his mouth.

"You know why we are here right?" Hulio calmly asked the Red Dragon member.

"I know you all are pigs. You're better off without that whore of a Godmother." The dragon exclaimed.

Hulio wiped his forehead and calmly replied, "We just would like to know what you were talking to Wings and Jeff about. All you have to do is tell us and we will let you go, no harm to you."

"Screw you….I'm not talking!" the dragon yelled again.

Hulio shrugged and leaned back in his seat. He looked over his shoulder to James who walked around the table to the dragon. James looked at him for a brief moment and then punched the man right in his jaw, causing him to fall out of his chair.

James kneeled down and grabbed him by the collar, pulling up off of the floor.

"You better start talking or there will be plenty more where that came from." James said in a cold tone.

"You wouldn't dare!" the dragon replied.

James proceeded to punch the man again and again.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk… Please stop…"

The Red Dragon member scrunched up his face, coughing. His face was swollen up significantly from the beating. I thought James' method was a bit much, but I would've done the same thing, if not more.

"Then talk, before I keep on." James replied as he sat down in a chair.

000

James and Hulio exited the room. Hulio sighed out in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well?" Don asked.

"Apparently, Red Dragon aren't the only ones who have been receiving information about us. Remember the letters sent to SOTE and UMTO? They were sent by Jeff and Wings as a cover to plant the explosives inside the clubhouse. Plus, they receive their orders from a higher order."

"Let me guess….did the name Jedi come up?" I asked him.

"Bingo. Apparently he's the one giving the orders and using these other families as pawns to attack us….fucking coward."

"Geez…..what the hell did we get ourselves into." Mikey whined.

"We should be saying that bout them. They kill off our Godmother and expect us to not notice? I'll bury them myself." Justyn threatened.

"Shut the fuck up, shorty." James said, glancing in my direction.

"It's okay…..I've already accepted that fact that Miuki may be dead. When I find that bitch….."

"Yeah….she's going to pay. Not just her but Jeff and this Jedi person as well. I have a plan."

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"I know a way to expose them. They think they haven't been discovered so it makes our jobs easier. We'll hold a party on my yacht…..or I should say group interrogation. That is where we will expose them for who they really are."

"I like that plan. When do we start?"

"Immediately."

_**(Well that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Wings and Jeff are in for a surprise and boy are they in for it! Next Chapter: Rivalries and Revelations! ^.^ Look forward to it!)**_


	17. Rivalries and Revelations

**Shot 17**

"_Rivalries and Revelations"_

The plan was simple, hold the party on Don's yacht and act like nothing was going on. On purpose, we gave Jeff and Wings a later time so they would be fashionably late as our VIP's. All of us sat waiting on the yacht for Wings and Jeff to show up. Justyn was pacing back and forth, quite a bit antsy. Amy stood next to me, cracking her knuckles while I chugged a glass of champagne. James stood with his hand on his gun while the rest just acted like nothing was going on.

"I hope they didn't catch on to our plan." Amy said with worry.

"Me too. Remember, when they show up, we wait until we're out on the water. Then we jump them, interrogate them and if they don't cooperate…."

"We send them swimming with the fishes." Justyn finished.

"You would love to resort to that wouldn't you?" Ashley teased, glaring at him.

"I actually like that idea." I told her. "Only it's going to be me sending that bitch into the water."

"Oh boy." James sarcastically chimed.

"Guys, heads up." EJ whispered.

Both Jeff and Wings began walking down the dock towards the yacht. They waved at us and we waved back.

"Are we late?" Wings asked.

"Nope." Don told her. "You're right on time."

At that moment all of us pulled our guns on them and the yacht started moving.

"What the fuck is this?!" Jeff yelled.

Don motioned with his gun towards Jeff. "You and Wings go ahead and have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable, we'll be here all night if we have to."

"What are y-"

"Shut up, bitch!" I yelled at Wings, interrupting her. "Sit the _fuck_ down!"

"Kitty, calm down. I know you're angry, but we won't know anything if you keep yelling at her." Don told me.

I sighed out furiously through my nose. "Fine."

"So….." Don started. "You mind telling us why you were both seen with Red Dragon?" Don asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, looking confused.

"Don't play with me! We followed the both of you in Central Plaza. We saw the both of you chatting with them. We have proof that you two are spies!" Don yelled.

"Well, aren't you smart?" Wings mocked. "You still pissed off about that little explosion? How's your Godmother?" she asked with an evil smirk.

"You want to die, bitch?!" I yelled at her. "Say that again, I fucking dare you!"

"Or what, you're going to shoot me? You don't have the balls."

I shot a round at the ground in front of her feet.

"Last time I checked, I didn't have a set. But maybe you do, you nasty she-male!"

"That's it! You're dead!" she yelled at me.

"Well come on then! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be choosing which asshole to shit from!" I yelled back.

"Kitty….please calm down…." James groaned.

"So, it's true then?" Don asked Jeff, who had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, it is. We were sent to destroy your family and we were told that we would be paid handsomely."

"By who? Red Dragon?" Don questioned.

"Jedi…." Wings replied.

"Lovely….there's that name again." Ashley chimed.

"Who is this Jedi?" James asked. "His name has popped up quite a bit from our enemies, you included."

"He's the one who will become the richest man in the world. Jeff and I have been promised a spot on his list of favored people." Wings answered, in an obsessive tone.

"And you believe that?" Amy asked. "You're dumber than you look."

"Enough. Our questions have been answered and it's time for a vote. All in favor of kicking Jeff and Wings out of SFM raise your hands." Don said coldly.

There was no one who didn't raise their hand….the vote was decided.

"Well…..it's time for you two to leave." Don told them.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?! You're all going to regret this! I'll come back and when I do, I'm taking all of you with me!"

"Yeah, good luck with that, dipshit." Mikey teased.

"I hope you know how to swim because there's only one way off of this yacht."

Jeff and Wings both gave everyone a death glare, ones filled with pure rage.

"Well?" Don asked.

Jeff and Wings didn't budge and Don shot a round into the floor at their feet.

"Get off my fucking yacht!" he yelled. He looked to me and James. "Kitty….James…..please get rid of our party crashers."

I cracked my knuckles and walked toward Wings. "With pleasure."

James picked Jeff up and threw him off of the yacht. Jeff landed in the water and didn't come back up. Wings tried to jump off but I wouldn't let her off that easily. I grabbed her and spun her around. I swung my right fist into her face and kicked her off of the boat.

James peered over the railing and looked in my direction.

"Did that feel good?" he asked me with an amused look.

"You have _no_ idea." I replied.

"Well….let's bring the yacht back to the docks and head to the lounge for some drinks! Who's with me?!" Don yelled.

Everyone cheered and laughed liked nothing ever happened. It was a good night to celebrate and have a good time. Even though we knew that it wouldn't be the last that we would see of Wings and Jeff, we were still going to party like it was our last.

000

To celebrate after kicking Jeff and Wings out of the family, everyone went to the lounge for some drinks.

"What's everyone having? It's on me!" Don yelled.

"Well, that's nice of you, Don. Get me a white Russian." I told him.

"I'll take some beer, the good stuff." EJ said. "I want to make sure we don't have any problems."

"If you ask me, beer is no different from piss. That stuff will never get you drunk." Ashley remarked. "A real man takes rum, but….if you don't have the balls to keep up with your sister….."

EJ's brow rose in annoyance, he began to undo the tie from his collar.

"I'm not going to try and force you. Though I might want to put a tiny little dress on you with pretty ribbons and take you out for a night of dancing."

EJ quickly rose from his stool, knocking it over.

"I don't usually chug drinks like a teenager but I'll make an exception!"

EJ grabbed the nearest bottle of Bacardi and poured himself a glass. He chugged it down in one swig. He slammed the glass onto the bar and wiped his mouth.

"You forget, that I was forced to drink in college and during our 'business' trips. Don't underestimate your brother, dear sister."

"Why you….." they glared at each other.

"Hey, bartender, bring us all the Bacardi you got!" they yelled in unison.

The rest of us chuckled and continued our conversation.

"Well, guess we'll see who has to drive those two home." Amy said amusingly. "Are they always like this, Kitty?" she asked me.

"Not sure, though it seems there's always a bit of sibling rivalry going on." I answered with an amused smirk.

"Well, well, well….if it isn't the family everyone is taking about." Someone teased from behind us.

All of us turned in our stools to face members of another family. It wasn't too much of a surprise. This place was full of families.

"Who the fuck are you?" Justyn asked.

"We are Central Plaza's number one family, Red Mafia."

"Red Mafia…" Don put his finger on his chin, pondering. He took of swig of his drink. "Sorry, never heard of you. Though last I heard, Green Mafia was at the top."

"Why you- get them!" the leader yelled.

"Here we go again." James groaned in an un-amused tone.

We all took cover behind the bar and the bartender opened his cabinet, grabbing a shotgun.

"God dammit, I just restocked my shelves this morning! One of you families is going to pay for this!"

"Shuuuuuut uuuuuuuuup!" we all yelled at him in unison.

Both Red Mafia and our family continued to fire shots at one another when the door opened. An Asian woman waltzed into the lounge, a black and red floral parasol gripped in her hand. She was dressed in a black and gold mandarin dress with gold flats. Her hair was tied in braided pigtails with gold ribbons. She made her way down the stairs and bumped into members of Red Mafia.

"Hey, you bitch, get out of the way!" one member yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She said innocently with a light accent.

"You-" he shut up quickly due to the woman elbowing him in the gut, then elbowing him in the face.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you?!" another Red Mafia member yelled.

"She's not with those guys, get her!"

The woman swiftly vaulted into a back handspring onto a table and lifted her parasol. She pulled the handle back and a light 'click' filled the room. Turning the handle again, she opened the parasol and opened fire.

The parasol was a hidden assault rifle, tearing through the members of Red Mafia. All of us behind the bar watched, mouths dropping to the floor. She continued to shoot through the members and kicked the occasional person who got through.

"Who is that?!" James yelled.

"I don't know, but she's taking them on all by herself!"

"Wait a minute…..Ashley, doesn't she look familiar?" EJ asked his sister.

"Come to think of it, she kind of does." Ashley replied nodding.

After the commotion ended, all of us peered from behind the bar. The woman stood on top of the table and held her handcrafted weapon in her hand. Bodies lay all around and there was broken glass everywhere. She jumped off the table and placed the parasol back behind her.

"Damn….." Don simply said.

The young woman brushed herself off and walked towards us. "Shit, didn't' this place just re-open?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Don…." Amy began. "I think I know what I want for Christmas."

"We appreciate the help, but we could have taken them down." Justyn told the woman.

"Justyn, shut up." I told him. I looked to the woman with a nod. "Thanks for your help, we appreciate it."

"Anything for former members of my uncle's dojo." She answered, looking at Ashley and EJ.

"Hitomi? Is that you?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Duh." The woman teased.

"What are you doing here?" EJ asked. "I thought you became the leader of security in the yakuza."

"I still am. I'm here for her." She told him, pointing to me.

"You're not here to kill me are you?" I asked her.

"No, I would never kill a dear friend of my cousin. I have a message for you from our leader….."

"Miuki's father?" I asked her.

She nodded and pulled out an envelope with the family seal.

"It's for the Godfather and Lady VP's eyes only…..I mean, Godmother, if that's your rank now."

I nodded and accepted the note. Hitomi bowed to me and left.

"Feel free to visit us in Irem some time, Ms. Kitty. Miuki's father would like that." She called out as he exited the lounge.

The lounge was quiet other than the occasional groan from a wounded Red Mafia member. Don noticed the leader trying to crawl away but grabbed him.

"Listen up….you're going to be a gentleman and pay for the damages you caused here tonight. If not….." he chuckled. "Well….let's just say you don't want to."

The leader nodded and ran for his life out the door.

"So Kitty, I'll stop by your place, so we can read the letter from Miuki's father."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go there now. I have a pit in my stomach right now and I'm feeling a bit uneasy."

Everyone left for their homes and Don gave me a ride to my apartment. I gripped the note tightly in my hands. Why did Miuki's father want to talk to us when he blames us for Miuki's death?

_**(xD Oh how I love this chapter! It almost rivals the bachelor party! Jeff and Wings are finally out of the family! Woohoo! What could be written in the letter? :) I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing! ^.^ Look forward to it!)**_


	18. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Shot 18**

"_A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing"_

As I ran through Central Plaza, my headphones blaring, I could only think about last week's events. Things had been running smoother since we kicked Wings and Jeff off of the yacht that night. However, my anger was still adding to my worries. I was mainly angry at the fact that I couldn't kill that bitch when I had the chance. Now, who knows what she and this Jedi person were up to. I stopped for a rest, leaning against the wall of the fountain in the center. I took a swig from my water bottle as I glanced at everyone around me. They were all staring at me like I was a freak.

"You would think that these people have never seen someone work out before."

I turned my head to see Mikey standing near the fountain.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"Don needed me to do an early recruiting run. Something about needing all the help we can get for…..what did he call it? Oh yeah, 'future surprises'."

I laughed. "I swear, if it's not more training exercises for James' recruits, it's an excuse to get more members."

"You don't act surprised. Why is that?" he asked me.

"Maybe, because no matter how many times I've told him, he still won't listen. That's Don for you though, always putting others before himself."

"Shall I interest you in a cup of coffee?" he asked me with a raised brow.

"Why? You don't drink the stuff. Besides, I've had about two cups since five a.m. Thank you for the offer though."

Two girls began to giggle behind me, giving me ugly looks.

"Is there a problem?" I asked them.

"No….not at all." The girl smirked.

"That's what I thought." I told them.

"Aw, I sort of wanted to see a fight. That would have been hot."

I playfully punched Mikey on the shoulder.

"You would. I'm going to head home and clean up. Then I'm going to the clubhouse."

"Alright, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow. Later, Kitty."

"See you. Don't get into any trouble, now."

He shrugged and smirked.

"No promises."

000

**Apartment**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Kitty? Hey, it's Don."

"What's up? Is everything okay?" I asked him.

There was a short pause on the phone.

"Don?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Listen, have you told anyone about the letter yet?"

"No. I assumed you wanted to tell them at the next meeting."

"Okay, I was planning on doing that. Also…have you…you know…."

My stomach churned at the tone of his voice.

"Don…I don't feel like I'm ready for that…." I said with a saddened tone.

"I know but…it's been four weeks, Kitty. We need a Godmother." He told me.

"It just…doesn't feel right. I never wanted to get the position this way Don…." I felt my hand shaking. "But, I understand…..I accept."

"I know it's hard, Kitty. It's been hard for everyone these past few weeks. I'll announce it at our next meeting…after the moment of silence, okay?"

"So it's official then?" I asked him. "We're going to announce her dead?"

"I'm afraid so….you remember the letter?"

"Yeah, I'm glad Miuki's father forgave us in the end." I said, relieved.

"Me too. I don't blame him if he is still angry with us though. It can't be easy for a father to accept that his child is gone before him."

I got frustrated, remembering the smirk on Wings face before I kicked her off of the yacht. "Quick question….why didn't we kill them when we had the chance?"

"I can't really answer that. I was so angry that I thought of kicking them off and humiliating them more than killing them at the time."

"Do you think we were lucky enough for them to die out in the ocean?" I asked him.

"I highly doubt it, Kitty. I'll talk to you tomorrow. See you at the meeting tomorrow night."

"Goodnight Don…..see you then."

I closed my cellphone and pinched the bridge of my nose. I hopped into bed, my worries still on my mind.

_It's time to see what the future brings…..for good or ill._

000

**SFM Clubhouse**

"Before we begin, let's bow our heads in respect for our fallen Godmother Miuki, whom we lost due to traitorous spies in the family."

The clubhouse became deathly silent, only the echoes of the bustling city outside. All of SFM stood in their spots with heads bowed. The men had their hats removed and the women consoled one another. New recruits just looked around, for they never got to meet Miuki to know her. There were occasional whimpers and silent prayers filling the room. It was at this moment, no matter what situations people were dealing with, we all came together to mourn the loss of a dear friend and ally.

"Thank you….you all may take your seats."

Everyone sat down, staring at Don, waiting for him to speak.

"I welcome any new recruits today, unfortunately not in the best circumstance. We have been through some hard times as of late. Relentless attacks from rival groups and families….a severe loss….and two individuals who betrayed us in treachery. However, through it all, though a little brash in her decisions with the spies, someone here has stood strong the past four weeks. Not just this one person but the one who was with her when they uncovered the truth. I am here to show that she is ready for this."

Don looked to me….his eyes a bit saddened but there was something more. A possible flame of hope it seemed. "Kitty….would you stand?" he asked me.

I was a bit reluctant, staring into the crowd of people as they watched me. I nodded and stood.

"This family has suffered a great loss….but we must look to the future. I know Miuki is watching us now, waiting. It's time for you to take her place….she would want that. You have proven capable these past few weeks and I promote you to-"

"Wait." I interrupted.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Amy asked me.

My hands began to shake, my emotions ready to pour out. I remained strong, the pleading eyes of the family watching me in silence and confusion.

"I….I know Miuki was a very special person. She was the one who kept us together….she was our glue." I paused, my voice becoming shaky. "I don't know how many times I can apologize for not doing something…..and in some way I feel responsible…but regardless, I need to make sure that you all are okay with this. Be honest, I won't judge your opinion. I myself feel I'm not ready, but some people do and….I want to make sure you are with them as well."

"Well, you heard her. All in favor of Kitty becoming our new Godmother, raise your hands."

The room filled with raised hands…..except for two. I looked over to Emma and Arlene, stern looks on their faces.

"Emma? Arlene? Do you both not approve?" Don asked them.

"It's not that we don't….we….we both have decided to leave the family."

"You've got to be kidding me!" James yelled.

"Why?!" Amy yelled.

"We don't want any part of this….this revenge thing! It's too much!" Emma yelled.

"Revenge thing? Are you sure it's not something else?" Mikey asked them coldly.

"I'm with Mikey, most of us know you well enough to know you're jealous. Just admit it." Justyn told them.

"No, that's not it! We're happy for you Kitty, really but-"

"So, you're going to leave us too, just when we need you two the most!" Don yelled. "Unbelievable! You two have disappointed me. Know that if you walk out those doors, you can never come back. Understand?" Don said coldly.

Emma and Arlene nodded.

"I see…." I lowered my head, pondering, and then looked to them again. "Go." I told them.

"But Kitty they-"

I lifted my hand, interrupting Justyn. I shook my head dismissively.

"Let them go. I won't try to force them to stay….I'm too tired to argue today." I told him."

Emma and Arlene walked out of the double doors, receiving disappointing glares from the rest of the family.

"I accept." I finally said. "I accept the position and thank you. SFM may be in a weakened state….but what doesn't kill us will make us stronger."

Mumbles of agreement filled the clubhouse.

"With Kitty's new position, it means I have promotions. Amy, you will now be the new Lady VP of SFM. Sadly, I was going to promote Emma and Arlene. It's a shame that they had to leave us. Ashley, if you are up for the job, I would like for you to be the new female consigliore."

"I'm honored but, if it's okay, I will still serve the security force if I'm needed."

"That's fine, Ashley." I told her.

Congratulations filled the room as the family applauded the two.

"With that said, one last thing must be said before I end the meeting. With a new Godmother found, let's make SFM the best god damn family Central Plaza has ever seen!" Don yelled.

Applause and whistles filled the clubhouse as members yelled and cheered.

"Damn straight!" Scar yelled.

"Yeehaaw!" James screamed.

"That's not all!" Don yelled once more. "We'll find those traitorous mother fuckers! We'll find them, beat them to a fucking pulp and make them wish they never messed with this fucking family!"

"Oooh ooh! Can we chain their feet to concrete and sending them swimming?!" Justyn yelled excitedly.

"SHUT UP!" the clubhouse yelled in unison.

"Fuck off…..sheesh."

"I really hope there aren't any more spies in this family because they will not leave here without getting the shit beaten out of them or in a body bag! Meeting dismissed!"

After the meeting, I decided to stay in the clubhouse and do some paperwork. I was placing notices on the bulletin board and James was in the dojo training. Everyone else either went home or to lunch. Don was going to come back later for a one on one meeting discussing new things with me. All was quiet until Amy burst through the double doors, startling me.

"Kitty! Have you seen Emily anywhere? Is she here?" Amy asked, out of breath from running.

"No. I haven't seen her today. James is the only other one here."

"Thank god! Listen, if she happens to come in here, tell her I'm not here. Please!"

Amy ran down to the dojo like a flash. I heard some clanging sounds and James yell. I chuckled to myself and went back to work.

"Hey Kitty, Amy just hid in my weapon locker… What the hell is going on?" James asked as he walked into the main area, where I was working.

"I'm not sure. I think she's hiding from Emily or something." I replied.

"Hmm, interesting….I'll try to find out." He said, turning and walking back down to the dojo.

A few minutes passed and Emily walked in.

"Oh, hey Kitty! How are you?" Emily said in an unusually happy voice.

"I'm good thank you." I replied back to her.

"Have you seen Amy? I've been looking all-"

Emily was interrupted by the sound of James' laughter. It rang out through the whole clubhouse. I heard him walking back into the main room. He was wiping away tears from all his laughing.

"Oh my God, that is the funniest shit ever! Oh god I got to tell Kit-Emily! Hey, how are you doing? Lovely weather we're having today, huh?" James abruptly stopped his laughter.

I laughed. _Doesn't he know it's raining outside right now?_

"You're so funny, Reaper. Have you seen Amy?"

James tried not to laugh again, "Nah, haven't seen her."

I gave James an amused glance, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh darn….Well, I'll catch you guys later. Bye!" Emily said, waving at us and walking out the door.

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" James couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Ok, ok, ok." Wiping away tears, James tried to explain. "Ok, so Amy was hiding in my locker, right? I walk to her and- HAHAHAHA- oh my God, I'm dying." James couldn't hold his laughter back.

"James, get on with it, dammit!" I yelled.

"Ok, Amy is hiding from Emily… because, apparently, Emily said she's… IN LOVE WITH AMY!" James erupted in laughter again.

I stood there for a minute, trying to find out why it was so funny. "And… this is funny how?" I asked.

James wiped his eyes some more. "I don't know. I guess I just wasn't expecting that." He said as he chuckled a bit more.

"Well, I guess we don't have a good enough reason to kill her then, huh?" I said, joking.

James walked over to me and the bulletin board.

"Yeah, well. That's all we need is more members leaving or turning into spies. Need any help with anything?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. That's really nice of y-"

"Hey boss!" a recruit said running to James, interrupting me.

"What is it?" James asked.

"We got more dirt on Wings and Jeff. And it looks like they got another helper." The recruit said, handing James a photo.

"Thanks." James replied turning back to me.

"Well if you don't need any help with anything Kitty, I'm going to tell Amy the coast is clear." James said, looking at the photo. He stopped, gawking at the picture.

"Oh would you look at this. Here's Emily with Jeff and Wings, hahaha. She's a spy, hahaha…Wait, WHAT!? Oh shit…" James laughter stopped at once.

"What did you say James?" I asked.

"We got a reason to kill her now Kitty…" James said, handing me the photo.

I looked at it intently. Sure enough, Wings and Jeff were talking with Emily and a Red Dragon member. "That. Fucking…"

"Uh…Kitty?" James cautiously asked.

"BITCH!" I yelled, snapping the pencil in half.

James flinched when the pencil broke. "Um… ok, I'll be downstairs if you need me…"

"James? Let everyone know we are having a get together at my apartment. Let everyone know and tell Emily to come about an hour later than everyone else. I have a surprise for her." I said punching my fist.

"Uh, Kitty. You sure you don't want to think this through before you-"

"Just do it!" I snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" James said, running out of the room.

"Damn, it's nasty out there, raining cats and dogs. What's all the commotion?" Don asked as he came through the clubhouse doors.

I walked over to him, my fist balled up and blood boiling. I handed him the picture, breathing furiously through my nose.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Don yelled. "Another one?!"

"Oh yes, but don't you worry about it. I've got it handled. Try to stop me if you want but I'm going to get answers out of her tonight. If she doesn't cooperate then her face will be on my fist, her blood on the floor and her body at the bottom of the ocean!" I yelled.

"I won't stop you, Kitty. We need info on this Jedi guy and what he's planning, but you won't kill her unless I tell you, got it?"

I nodded. "She better hope it doesn't come to that." I said coldly, storming out of the clubhouse.

000

**Kitty's Apartment-Later that night….._**

Everyone sat in my apartment, waiting for the bitch to arrive. James sat on one of my couches with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and the other hand on his gun. Don and Justyn were sitting on the balcony, drinking and talking strategy. Amy and I were fuming, drinks in our hands. If anyone looked at me, they could tell that I was going to give Emily hell. I couldn't believe that there was another spy in our family, especially one who acted so innocent. I took a swig of champagne, putting the glass on the counter. There was a knock at the door. I answered and Emily walked in.

"Hi everyone, am I late?" Emily asked.

"Nope, you're right on time." I said in a cold tone, locking the door.

"Phew, that's good." She said with a sigh, taking a seat. Everyone remained standing, staring at her.

"Is….everything okay?" she asked. "You guys look really pissed off."

"You tell me. Do we have a reason to be pissed?" I asked her.

"Not sure. What's up?" she asked.

"You know. Indulge us." I said coldly. "Why are you really in the family?" I asked her.

"What kind of a question is-?"

"Answer the question, Emily!" Amy yelled.

"Forget it Amy. Mikey, give me the picture."

Mikey handed me the picture quickly. I stuffed the picture in Emily's face.

"How about you start talking…now." I told her.

Emily's eye's suddenly widened. She glared at me, closing her mouth and staying silent.

"Talk!" I yelled. "Or my fist is going into your face!"

"You can't threaten me. Does your Godfather know what you're doing?"

"He does." Don replied, walking in from the balcony.

"You would let her do this to me?" she asked him.

"Kitty has authority now, she's the Godmother. We have proof of your dealings with Wings and Jedi. You can deny all you want, but the proof says it all."

"Amy? Please don't let her do this." Emily said with pleading eyes at Amy.

"Don't even try it you psycho. I know you have feelings for me and it's not going to work. I don't swing that way, bitch."

"Oh well, your ugly anyway. I just wanted to have fun with you…..in bed if it was possible." She smirked, licking her lips.

"You fucking….." Amy coldly retorted. I punched Emily across the face.

"Start talking, Emily. I'm losing my patience!" I yelled.

"Says the girl who just smacked the suspect." I heard Justyn mumble.

"You want to _die_, Justyn?!" I yelled with a balled up fist.

Justyn chuckled, followed by a snort of amusement. "As if…..you couldn't kill me if you tri-" James quickly stuffed a piece of pizza in Justyn's mouth.

"Sorry about him Kitty, he hasn't eaten yet today." James said.

"Who's Jedi?" I asked her.

"You won't ever know. He's too smart for you." She told me. "He has big plans for us, kitty cat…..and he has plans for you too."

"Where is he?! And where is that bitch Wings? Is she with him?!" I yelled.

Emily just laughed. "Why do you want to know so badly? Oh yeah….." she laughed again. "Poor, poor Miuki…..she never saw it coming."

"Don!" I yelled. "She's clearly not going to cooperate. May I?"

Don stared at me. He nodded. "Be my guest….fuck her up."

I cracked my knuckles. "With pleasure…."

000

James' eyes widened. He had never seen Kitty yell as loud as she was. He was getting worried. Out of nowhere, Kitty threw a punch at Emily, knocking her down to the ground. Kitty then got on top of Emily, wailing on her.

James jumped over the couch and hid behind it. Justyn dove behind the couch with him.

"Kitty is one crazy bitch, eh?" Justyn said, still drinking a glass of wine.

James merely shook his head. He peered over the back of the couch and he would never forget what he saw. Kitty was on top of Emily, wailing on her face. Kitty's knuckles were stained with Emily's blood.

Even though he was Head of Security, and fighting was his life, he never saw Kitty act this violent.

Justyn peered over and shouted at her. "Hey Kitty, give her the ole one-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JUSTYN!" Kitty shouted, throwing a vase in his direction.

James and Justyn both ducked for cover.

"I wonder who she was aiming for…" James asked, worried.

"It was obviously you!" Justyn shouted.

"No, shorter targets are easier to hit." James retorted.

"Fuck off! Do you want to fight too?!" Justyn yelled.

"Maybe another time Justyn, I'm a little more worried about her than you." James said meekly.

After a while, Emily was no more than a balled up heap on Kitty's carpet. Kitty was done punching Emily, Kitty stood up slowly, out of breath. Emily's body wasn't moving, her face swollen from all the punches.

"You want a few hits Amy?" Kitty asked Amy.

"Uh…no….I'm good." Amy said, staring at Kitty.

"Don, will you throw me that towel over there. I'm running to the washroom, excuse me." Kitty left the room, blood on her hands.

000

I stood in the restroom, in front of the sink. I washed my hands and dried them off. I filled my hands full of water and splashed it on my face. I stared into the mirror, deep in thought.

_What did I just do? I've never hit anyone like that before…._ I thought with disgust. _This isn't me….what am I doing?_

I left the bathroom and was greeted by silence. I walked to the bar and poured myself another glass of champagne.

"Uh…Kitty. Don't you think you went a little too far?" James asked me.

"James….this is a mafia family. There's no such thing as 'too far'." I told him. I turned to Ashley. "You got her tied up?" I asked.

"Yeah, bitch is out cold. I thought for sure you were going to kill her." She told me.

"We need information. Maybe she'll start talking after the beating I just gave her." I said with the rim of my glass at my lips.

"You have a point. Where do you want me to put her?" Ashley asked.

"Put her on the balcony for some fresh air. I don't want to see her anymore tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Ashley grabbed Emily and dragged her to the balcony.

Don sat next to me. "You okay?" he asked.

"I will be once we find out where Wings is. Thanks for asking. Sorry you had to see that…."

"Don't apologize. Though I think some people aren't going to mess with you now." He laughed. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Yeah well, being in a mafia can change a person. Guess I had to learn eventually, right?"

"Good point." He took a swig of his drink. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. I still can't believe she's gone….."

"I know. It's hard for me too. I've been with her since Rough Riders, I took her from them only to have her die on me in SFM….if there was an award for worst Godfather….it would be given to me."

"It's not your fault….it's those bastards Wings and Jedi. They used our fight with UMTO and SOTE to plant the explosives. I can't wait to get my hands on them!"

"You and me both Kitty but we need to b-"

A shot echoed the room as loud as thunder. Everyone took cover anywhere they could and Don pulled me behind the bar.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I nodded peering over the bar.

"Shit!" I yelled, pointing.

A shadowy figure stood near Emily, picking her up.

"Don't let them go!" Don yelled to Ashley and James.

The figure threw Emily's unconscious body off of the balcony and scaled down each balcony of every floor. James, Justyn and Hulio opened fire but made no hits.

"God dammit!" I yelled, staring at Emily's body down below.

"There goes our information." Mikey said darkly.

"James, get your men out there! We need to know who that was."

"On it, see you guys at the clubhouse." James left my apartment, talking through his radio.

"Guess we'll call it a night for now. I'm sure James will have something for us in the morning. Ashley, I want you to stay with Kitty. That person could come back."

"Yes sir."

"Goodnight Kitty. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Don, Amy, Justyn and Mikey left my apartment. I told Ashley goodnight, ready for tomorrow.

000

**SFM Clubhouse**

Last night's events stumped everyone in the high ranks. We all sat around, pondering what happened.

"This is driving me insane! We catch a spy red handed only to have them thrown off of Kitty's apartment balcony to cover their tracks!" James yelled, frustrated.

"They're good, I'll give them that….what the fuck?" Hulio questioned, smashing buttons on the keyboard. "You guys, come here." Hulio said.

"What you got?" Don asked.

"We had a visitor last night. Come check this out." Hulio motioned us over and we surrounded him. He pointed an opened window which monitored our security. A person stood in the middle of the screen, looking up at the camera.

"Who is that? Can we get a look at them?" Mikey asked.

"I can try to zoom in and remove the blurred pixels." Hulio stated.

"In English Hulio." Justyn groaned. James smacked him on the back of the head.

Hulio rolled his eyes and typed away. "Well, for people who never finished school I'll say it in dummy terms. I'll clear up his face." Hulio teased.

Don and I chuckled as the image became clearer.

"That's the best I can do guys, sorry." Hulio shrugged.

"No worries. At least we have a picture." Amy said, patting him on the back.

"Is that Jedi?" I asked.

"I don't know…Hulio, keep playing the footage.

"Sure."

The figure continued to stare at the camera and cocked his head to the right mockingly. He turned his head to his left and out stepped Wings from the shadows. She grabbed his arm gently and leaned in seductively.

"I'll take that as a yes." EJ said.

The figure pushed Wings off, his hands moving as if he were yelling at her.

"Looks like there's tension behind enemy lines." Hulio added.

"Yeah…where was this camera recording?" Don asked.

"Behind the clubhouse….near the alleyway to the mall."

"Let's go back there and check it out." Don said.

We found ourselves behind the clubhouse. There was glass on the ground, cigarette butts and broken bottles.

"What the hell?!" Hulio yelled. "The camera's broken!"

"Wonder what did that." Ashley added.

"I have an idea." EJ answered. "Take a look at that." He pointed on the ground, a few feet below the camera. A lone bullet lay on the ground. EJ picked it up and showed it to James.

".500 S&W…..this is shot from a magnum…an elephant killer." James said.

"Bravo professor." Justyn said sarcastically, clapping. "Can we find this guy and bury him?" he asked.

"I think his has another plan, there's something on the camera." Hulio exclaimed.

"Boost me up, Don. I'll get it." I told him.

Don boosted me up on his shoulders. I grabbed a parchment of paper that was tied to the broken camera. Don put me down and I handed it to him.

"Let's see…." Don opened the parchment.

"File 000018764….codename 'Forbidden'?" I asked the others.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Justyn asked.

"Hold on….I saw something like that in an envelope on my desk!"

"Shit! Let's get that out of the clubhouse and make sure it's not another bomb!" James yelled.

We ran back to the clubhouse, getting the disk.

"It's meant to go in the computer." Hulio explained.

"Let's take the laptop outside and put it in."

Hulio nodded and grabbed the laptop. Once we were back outside, he put the disk in. A video windowed popped up and Hulio clicked the play button. A man popped on screen, his face blocked by a mask.

"Hello SFM, care for a chat? It's time to play a game…."

_**(0.o oh shit….what does this masked man have planned? Is it Jedi or some copycat? Find out in the next chapter! Holy shit! Over four thousand words! I think that's my new record. Anyway, sorry for the extremely long wait! I've been REALLY busy! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next Chapter: Fight or Flight! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	19. Fight Or Flight

**Shot 19**

"Fight or Flight"

"Hello SFM, care for a chat? It's time to play a game. What kind of game you ask? Well, it's one that determines whether you die or not."

"Sick bastard…." Ashley stated coldly.

We all stared at the computer screen again.

"Now, I have two choices for my game. The first choice is to send both your godmother and godfather to me to play. Your second choice is for us to come to you, for a fight to the death. Doesn't that sound fun? You have a day to think of my offer. Once you have decided, you meet a representative to tell them your choice."

"What the fuck…."

"This guy is sick." Amy added.

"For the first choice, meet my representative in the mall….for the second choice, meet them in central plaza. If you don't have an answer….we'll take each one of you out….one by one. Oh…." He suddenly stopped and laughed. "You should probably check your weapon's locker Mr. Head of Security. Let's just say we have a little present for you."

James quickly ran away from us, sprinting through the double doors.

"Farewell SFM….see you tomorrow." The recording turned to static, leaving everyone silent.

"Well….he's quite the entrepreneur." Mikey joked.

"What happened to-"

I was quickly interrupted due to a loud bang and pissed off yell. We all ran inside, finding James in a rage.

"James, what's wrong?" Don asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! That son of a bitch killed two of my men and stuffed them in my weapon's locker! This was with them!" he yelled, handing Don a slip of paper.

"How the fuck did he slip past our security?!" Justyn yelled. "James, you're slacking!"

"Don't blame this on me you hot headed short stack!" James yelled, pissed off.

"What if I am?! What're you going to do about it?!" Justyn yelled back.

James brought out his pistol, pulling back the hammer. "Don't test me…." he said darkly.

Justyn brought out his pistols as well, pulling the hammers back. "Same to you pal."

I smacked Justyn on the head and kicked James in the shin. "Would you two shut the fuck up! I can't think!"

"What are we going to do Don?" Scar asked. "There's no way you're going with option one, right?"

"No….I don't want to choose option two either but we have no choice. Those two members of the security force were just the beginning. If we don't choose an option….they won't be the last. Kitty, what do you think?"

"Well, I think that guy needs a bullet to his head, but I agree with not choosing the first option. Remember what happened the last time you and….Miuki, went somewhere by yourself?"

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Don replied, nodding his head.

The room got quiet once more and everyone looked to one another. I could tell there was anxiety in most….but fear in some. The same stares that were on the faces of so many after the loss of our Godmother….my best friend.

"Well….I can tell you one thing. I'm not about to lose anyone else to those bastards. I would sooner die fighting than stand on the sidelines and watch my friends die in my place." His voice got higher…..angrier. "Let them come! When they do…we'll be ready!"

"Are you sure Don?" I asked him.

He looked at me….a gaze that was full of determination, a spark of hope in his eye.

"I'm positive. Look on the bright side, if all goes well, we may even get to kill them together….be done with all this bullshit."

"You're right…okay, let's make a deal."

000

**Central Plaza-The next day…..**

"Hulio, can you hear me?" James asked through a hidden microphone.

"Loud and clear. I'm at your position, twelve o'clock, high up."

"Roger that. Let us know if you spot anyone suspicious, okay?"

"Copy."

We stood in the center of the plaza, waiting for the mysterious representatives. Don, James, Ashley and I looked at everyone that passed us. Everyone else was at the clubhouse in case anything went wrong.

"Hulio is keeping an eye out with his team. He'll let me know if anything looks fishy."

"Alright. Damn it! How do we know who this person is?! I feel like we're playing a game of cat and mouse."

"Or trying to find a needle in a haystack." Ashley added.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted someone in a black hoodie. The hood was over their head and they watched us from an alleyway.

"Don't look now, but we have someone watching us." I whispered.

"Where at?" Don asked.

"To the left….in the alleyway between the mall and bowling alley."

"Hulio, did you get that?" James asked through the microphone.

"I see him now. He's got something in his…." He stopped suddenly. "Shit, get the hell out of there! Now!" he yelled into our ears.

"Hulio, what's going on?!" James yelled.

"I'm firing a shot to scare the civilians away. Get away from that fountain!"

The crack from the rifle echoed and the whole plaza was erupted into panic. James grabbed Don and Ashley grabbed me, pulling us away from the fountain.

"He's pushing it! He's pushing it!" we heard Hulio yell into the microphone.

000

"This is bullshit! Why do we have to stay here?!" Justyn yelled.

"We are here in case they try anything while Don and the others are gone. Are you really that stupid?" Amy asked him.

"Oh, fuck off. I just want to empty my clip into something!" Justyn yelled. "Is that too much to a-"

_BOOM!_ A loud crash echoed from outside. The ground shook and everyone in the clubhouse lost their footing.

"What the fuck was that?!" Scar yelled.

"Whatever that was….I hope Don and the others weren't caught in it."

000

Extreme heat and a loud crash erupted from behind us. I felt myself being pushed forward from the blast and hitting the ground hard. Debris began raining down on us….our ears ringing from the explosion. I could see people running, screaming. Ashley pulled me to her, facing me. I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't hear her. I looked to my left to see Don and James staring in shock.

My hearing returned and I began to cough. The whole plaza was ablaze in flame and dark black smoke. A large hole sat where the fountain once stood, water spraying from broken pipes. The large dance floor was completely shot! Electricity sparking from fried wires. There were some bodies on the floor but they were moving, in pain. I felt hot liquid running down the side of my face and put my hand there. Crimson red stained my fingers but there was no pain.

"We got to go….now." James said, pointing.

Through the dense smoke, figures began appearing. Stepping out was a group of men wielding guns of every sort and leading them….was Jeff and Wings…..a smirk on their faces. Jeff saw me and smirked once more, pointing in our direction.

"Come on, we have to get to the clubhouse! Hulio, do you read me?!" James yelled.

"Yeah! You guys okay?!" he yelled.

"Peachy..." James groaned weakly. Listen, get your men and head for the clubhouse! Tell them trouble is on the way!"

"Copy that! You heard the man, men, let's move!"

"Kitty, you're bleeding. You okay?" Ashley asked me.

"Um….y-yeah. I'm fine. We have a bigger problem though. Look!" I pointed towards Jeff and Wings, their men getting closer.

"This is our cue to leave. We'll have to hold them off at the clubhouse. Let's go!"

We ran for the clubhouse, praying that we would make it in time.

000

Everyone stood around clubhouse, waiting for the fight of their lives. Jedi, Wings and their cronies would be here soon. It was up to me, Don, and the rest of SFM and SFW to rid ourselves of this nuisance. There were numerous questions running through my head. How close were they? Do we have enough men and women to fight them off? Were we going to die? At this point….I don't think anyone knew.

Don sat next to me, his composure as calm as it always was. I knew he was probably thinking the same things I was. Don's face…..was different. He stared at me with some kind of resolve, a look that clearly said…"I'll sacrifice everything…..even my own life." That look was what scared me the most.

To be quite honest, I _was_ scared. However, due to my new duties as Godmother, I had to stay calm for the girls. Everyone in the family was counting on me and Don to keep our composure, to be ready to give orders and boost morale. Jedi was unrelenting in his decision when he said we wouldn't forget it on the yacht. Ever since that day, many of our friends had fallen….Miuki being one. Even though Don's composure was calm at the moment, I knew deep down the anger towards Jedi in him was ready to boil over. It would come down to him and Jedi in the end….I just knew it.

"Kitty?" Don asked me.

"Y-yeah?" I replied.

"You ok?"

I nodded. "I'm just nervous."

"I understand. I know it hasn't been easy for you to take Miuki's place as Godmother, but I promise….I will get revenge for her. This is going be a big fight but know this, if anything happens to me…if anything goes wrong…."

"Don! Don't you dare say that! We're all making it out of this alive." I shouted back. "Besides, that bitch has it coming for what she's done!"

Don sighed and nodded. He pulled out his two Lightning Hawk magnums, pulled the hammers back and got ready.

I looked over and saw James. He had his armor on, scythe in hand. He had one last cigarette, knowing it could be his last. He was looking out the widows, watching for Jedi.

I had a sword on my back and a gun on my hip. It wasn't much, but I felt like I could protect myself fine with it. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Mikey and Amy had their rifles, ready to fire at any moment. Hulio was behind them on a slightly higher platform with a rifle as well.

EJ and Ashley were sharpening their weapons and talking about a strategy.

"Here comes Justyn!" James shouted, throwing his cigarette out. He ran over to us, standing in front of me.

Justyn burst through the double doors. "Godmother, Godfather, those fuckers are coming!" he yelled, running to his position next to Mikey.

Don smirked and readied his tommy gun.

"It's about damn time." Don said as he began cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait to greet them."

"You and me both. I can't wait to beat that whore to a pulp for what she did to Miuki!"

"Remember what I said, Kitty. If it gets too heated…."

"I know, but we'll deal with that problem when it comes. Right now, I'm really itching to play a round of whack a bitch with Wings."

Don chuckled. "You're really determined to kill that bitch aren't you Kitty?"

I laughed as well. "Oh yes." I smirked while punching my right fist into my left hand. "She's had it coming for a _long_ time!"

"Alright men, for good or ill, it's time we settle this! SFM….SFW….it's been an honor being your Godfather! For the family! For Miuki!"

The double doors flew open, and a load of henchmen flooded the house. A moment later, Wings stepped in, tightly holding onto Jeff's arm. A devilish grin was plastered on her face that I wanted to punch off of her face!

"I take it Jedi was too scared to show, so he sent you, eh Jeff? Justyn taunted.

Jeff held his arms out, and bowed. Wings seductively ran her hand up and down Jeff's shoulder.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" Jeff asked us all.

We stood around a minute, puzzled. Then it hit us.

"Oh, for fuck's sake….you?!" Don exclaimed.

Jeff merely replied with a sinister laugh.

"Mother fuc-" Justyn shouted as he tried to advance to Jeff, but James pulled him back.

"So _you_ were Jedi this whole time?" Don questioned.

"Yes Don. I wanted to see first-hand what SFM was….why you were so powerful. After many failed attempts by my incompetent assassins and other staff, I decided that I wanted to kill you all…personally." Jedi explained.

"Do you really think you'll make it out of here Jedi?" James asked, twirling his scythe around.

Jedi laughed, mockingly.

"Oh James….just as chivalrous as ever, I see." Wings mocked him.

"After I kill you Don, I'll kill Kitty….slow and painful." Jedi taunted.

"Over my dead body you sick bastard! Ashley shouted.

"I can deal with that." Jedi said in a cold voice.

"Jeff, baby, can I kill the little kitty cat? Pleeeeeeeease?" Wings pleaded, biting her lip.

"Go have your fun, my little bird. Don't kill her though, that's for me to decide."

Wings smirked, giving me an evil glare.

James' security force readied themselves. The air filled with the sound of guns cocking. An eerie grin crept across Jedi's face. He lowered his head slightly.

Don glared at him, breathing furiously through his nose.

"Well, Don….Kitty….shall we finish this?" he asked, bowing mockingly.

"With pleasure." We both said in unison.

000

Gunshots filled the room. Everyone was firing their guns on Jedi's goons and they fired back. Jedi and Wings started to move to the back, not even ducking as they moved. Almost as if they knew they would live. James jumped over a flipped over table and ran for Jedi.

"JEDI!" James shouted as he ran. He dragged his scythe along the ground, making it spark. Jedi slowly turned to face James when he was about ten yards from him. Jedi merely smiled.

James jumped into the air and raised the scythe above his head. In mid-air, he felt a sting in his side. He crashed into the side wall with force. He looked up to see the female assassin in the fox mask. She appeared out of nowhere and kicked James away from Jedi. Wings winked at James, blew him a kiss and walked away with Jedi. He turned to face the assassin.

"Bitch!" James shouted as he rushed the woman.

"Kitty! Now is your chance! Get Wings! I'll cover you!" Ashley shouted to me.

I nodded and ran for her. I was going to kill Wings if it was the last thing I did. I fought my way through the crowd and made it to Wings.

I leaped into the air and kicked Wings in the back, knocking her down. Jedi turned, saw me and began throwing kicks at me. I dodged them to the best of my ability but Jedi made a lucky swing and kicked me to the ground. He stood over me laughing. Jedi raised his foot, as if he was going to stomp me, but before he could slam his foot down, a fist met Jedi's face. He flew back and fell down hard. Don was the one who punched him.

"I got him Kitty. Get that bitch and show her what you're made of!" Don said.

I nodded and went after Wings again. She got up as I got to her again.

"Cheeky bitch…" Wings mocked as she got to her feet.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." I replied, drawing my sword. Wings gave a sinister chuckle and pulled out two daggers.

000

The two of us clashed furiously. However, Wings was a trained killer. Even though she looked like a pretty girl, she could kick your ass and look good doing it.

Don and Jedi fought bare-knuckled. It was a straight bar-fight between the two. They were punching, kicking, grappling each other and throwing one another.

Justyn, Mikey, Amy, Hulio, EJ, Ashley and all the security force kept the henchmen at bay. Justyn was, of course, the loudest. Every kill, he would throw a "fuck you" out into the flurry of noises.

James and the assassin fought furiously. They were almost a blur as their swings and clashes seemed to be faster than one's mind could keep up with.

However, the assassin was no match for SFM's best fighter. The woman made one fatal mistake. She did an overhead swing. James sidestepped it and stood on her sword, pinning it to the ground. She looked up at James after a few attempts to wrestle it loose. James made a final swing of his scythe, hitting her in the head. He grabbed her sword off the ground and looked at it. He noticed that I was having some trouble fighting Wings. She got me into a weapon lock with one dagger and was going to use the other to stab me.

"Kitty!" James yelled, throwing the sword to me. I grabbed it in time to block the stab coming from Wings. I kicked her in the gut and I was released from the lock. Wings turned to see James waving at her. She screamed like a banshee.

"Fuck you James!" Wings yelled.

James lifted his arm up and he pulled his hand into a fist, raising his middle finger. Wings became infuriated and screamed again. He rejoined the group fighting the henchmen and left me and Don to Jedi and Wings.

"So…..little Kitty has claws. It looks like your training has paid off. Too bad you couldn't of learned it fast enough to save poor little Miuki." She jeered.

"Go to hell." I told her coldly, giving her a death glare.

"Ooooh scary! I can't wait to see your scared look when I'm cutting you into pieces."

"Not happening! You'll be nothing more than a stain on my shoe when I'm done with you!" I yelled at her.

"You're going to pay for what you've done, kitty cat."

"So why are you still talking? Come and get me!"

Wings got infuriated but Jedi called to her.

"Wings! Let's go!"

"I'm not done with this bitch, Jedi!"

"NOW!"

Wings glared at me and went to Jedi's side. Jedi kicked Don away from him and stood with Wings. They nodded to each other and Wings threw a smoke bomb, filling the immediate area with a thick layer of smoke.

"Fuck!" Don shouted, coughing from the smoke.

"This isn't over Don!" Jedi's voice echoed. The smoke cleared and they were gone, but the room was still full of their henchmen.

"Damn it!" Don yelled.

"We'll find them again, Don! Right now we have other problems! Let's clean house!" I shouted to him. He nodded and we rushed into the fray.

I saw James and Justyn fighting back to back. They made a good team. Justyn was firing off shots into the crowd of henchmen and James, practically, cut in half any that got close to him.

After a while, James swung and missed. However, his scythe didn't stop moving. He smacked Justyn in the head.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for, eh?" Justyn said, dazed from the strike.

"Sorry shorty." James replied, going back into the fight.

Justyn grabbed James arm and spun him around.

"Jesus, not now Justyn!" James shouted, putting his scythe away.

"Eh, why do you have to hit me?" Justyn shouted over the commotion, guns still in his hand.

"I wanted to try my aim for hitting smaller targets!" James yelled back in a sarcastic voice, drawing his pistol.

"Well, what if I wanted to hit you with a scythe? Wouldn't be so much fun for ya would it?" Justyn fired a round to his side, hitting one of the henchmen.

"I doubt you could reach, let alone hold the damn thing!" James replied with more sarcasm. He pointed his gun in a random direction and killed a charging henchman.

"Ah fuck you!" Justyn yelled again, shooting in another direction, killing another guy.

"No. Fuck YOU!" James shouted back, shooting over his shoulder, killing another one.

James and Justyn had a 'fuck you' match for a while, always shouting then shooting. It worked, but I got annoyed quick.

I fought my way over to them and smacked them across the face.

"Shut the fuck up and get back to fighting!" I yelled as loud as I could.

They both turned to me and shouted, "SHUUUUT UUUUP!"

I smacked them both again. They finally stopped and went back to the fight.

000

After a while, the gunfire subsided. The only ones standing were us and the rest of the family. Some were injured, others not. We all had a few cuts and bruises on each other, but nothing serious.

James wiped the blood off his scythe. Justyn dusted his suit off with his hat. Mikey and Hulio gave each other a high five while Amy was pulling her hair back out of her face. Don and I were catching our breath. Don put a hand on my back and smiled.

"Great work, Kitty. You fought well."

I nodded, still catching my breath. "Thanks."

He nodded back to me, smiling again.

"Heyyyy! Drinks on me, eh?" Justyn shouted to everyone.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's celebrate our victory." Mikey replied.

"Sounds good to me." Don said.

I sighed out in frustration. "Looks like I'll be paying for more damages again. Damn them!"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now….let's all relax and have a few drinks. God knows I need one right now." Don replied.

Everyone sat down on what was left of a couch. James slouched into a recliner that looked like a piece of swiss cheese, holes everywhere. Justyn poured all of us a glass of what was left of our bar, whiskey and scotch. We all put our glasses together and chugged it down.

"Great work out there everyone. Amy, Ashley, can you check everyone and see if anyone needs to get patched up. The rest of you, get these lowlife's out of here!" Don yelled.

"Well that went better than I thought. Too bad we didn't kill Jedi or Wings." I huffed in annoyance.

"We'll find them again. I think that after this battle, it'll make them think about their next moves carefully." James stated.

"For real. They definitely misjudged us from the start. I think we gave them a run for their money." Hulio stated.

"Yeah, well, they forgot that we're still pissed about Miuki. I swear if it takes all the years of my life I will hunt that bitch down." I added.

"That's all well and good, Kitty, but you have to think these things through." Don told me.

I sighed out in frustration but nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry…..it's just…..she was right there, you know? I could have had my chance….and I couldn't do it."

"You'll get your chance, Kitty." he stretched his arms over his head. "Man….I still can't believe they blew up Central Plaza….just to get to us."

"I hope no one was killed." Amy said in a worried tone.

"I don't think any of us would want that, Amy. It's a shame though….I wonder if they'll rebuild."

"I hope so. Central Plaza is our home….I can't imagine it not being there again."

"I'm just glad my apartment is still standing." I said relieved. "By the way James, how is that coming along?"

"Uh….well. There's been a few….setbacks so it'll be about a year or so before you can officially move in."

"A year?! What kind of setback, termites?" I whined.

James just chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm going to head to Central Plaza and see the damage. Help if I can. James, I need you and your men to get this place cleaned up and get our security up and running again."

James nodded and immediately started giving orders.

"Amy and Kitty, I need you to patch up injuries if you can. You can go home when you're finished. As for the rest of you, go home and get some rest. You all deserve it! This was a well-deserved victory!"

_**(Woohoo! A glorious victory for the members of SFM! But what evil plan will Jedi think of next? Will Don and Kitty get the chance to kill them? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Next Chapter: Like Rats In A Trap! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	20. Like Rats In A Trap

**Shot 20**

"_Like Rats In A Trap"_

Days passed and the family became stronger. The attacks weren't as challenging as they use to be but we all still kept our guard up. James continued to work tirelessly to find Jedi and Wings again. The worst part was Central Plaza, it was completely destroyed and the people were blaming every family in the city. Rumors began to spread about a new look for the city, a more modern approach. There were also rumors of a petition to eradicate mafia families forever. That's all they were though, rumors. Everyone was at the clubhouse. I was sitting in a recliner, talking to new members. Justyn was playing cards with some recruits. Don was at his desk, typing away. Amy was sitting next to me, drinking. James paced back and forth, tapping his finger on his gun holster.

"Hey boss!" a recruit ran through the double doors. The recruit stopped abruptly for he was staring down the barrel of James' gun.

"Oh, sorry. I'm kind of on edge." James said, putting his gun away. "What is it?"

"I just received a call from an anonymous source. They said Jedi is holed up in a mansion near the outskirts of town." said the recruit.

"Ok, looks like we're going hunting. Hulio, call the infiltration unit and tell them we're going out!" James yelled.

Hulio nodded. James ran into the dojo to grab his uniform. I followed him.

"I'm going with you." I said to him.

"No Kitty. It's too dangerous. You had your fun at the yacht. Leave this to me." James replied, still gearing up.

"I'm going with you! If there's a chance that Wings is there, I want to meet her face to face so I can kick her ass!" I stated in a firm tone.

"NO!" James shouted at me, glaring in my direction.

I walked up to him, spun him around and grabbed him by his collar.

"You want the same treatment as Emily?" I questioned.

James sighed, "Fine, just make sure you follow my orders, alright?"

I nodded. "Was it that hard to say yes?"

James just glared at me.

"Grab some gear and be ready in five minutes, or we're leaving without you." James said, finishing up his uniform.

I hurried to grab a uniform. It was more-or-less a ninja garb. I put my pistol behind my back and holstered two knives on my ankles. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran back up the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just where are _you_ going?!" Don yelled, staring at me.

"I'm going with James." I told him.

"Absolutely not! I'm not about to lose another Godmother to that mother fucker!" Don yelled at me.

"Don, don't you dare try and stop me! If Wings is there, I'm going to kill her for what she's done!" I yelled.

"I swear you are the most _stubborn_ woman I've ever met!" he yelled back. "If you're so persistent then take Ashley with you. That's an order."

"What the fuck?! Why can't I go?!" Justyn yelled, grabbing his pistol.

"Well one, you aren't exactly stealthy. You're too hotheaded and trigger happy. The mission would fail before it even begins. Secondly, I don't really think you would be able to reach to Jedi's level. He's probably very skilled and would take you out easily."

"Oh, fuck off! That dude would be dead if I was there!"

Ashley leaned over and patted Justyn on the head.

"There, there. Maybe next time, okay shorty?"

Justyn smacked Ashley's hand away, mumbling in Italian. He walked away, finger on the trigger of his gun, colorful curses escaping his lips.

"We'll be back soon….hopefully with both Wings and Jedi's heads."

"Ashley, keep her safe." Don told her sternly.

"I will. I'll keep her by my side at all times." She replied.

Ashley and I ran out of the double doors to find James waiting for us by a recon van. The infiltration unit was inside the van. James nodded to me and motioned for me to get in. Ashley and I jumped in quickly and he got in the passenger side.

"Let's go." he said to the driver.

000

**The Mansion**

We made it to the mansion after a long drive. James was quiet the whole way there. We all got out of the van and stood around each other.

James was giving orders, "Alright. You two scout the outside, stay on alert and report everything. You two, come with me, and Kitty stay close to Ashley and the team. Don't do anything unless I say."

I nodded. Two soldiers searched the perimeter of the mansion and two more stayed with me and James. He drew his pistol, put the silencer on it and went in first. I did the same, as well as the other soldiers, although they were carrying SMGs.

The mansion was elegant. Almost everything had some kind of gold or diamond accent. James went in first, followed by the two soldiers, then me in between the two.

James radioed in to the clubhouse, "Hear everything ok?"

"Yes sir, James, loud and clear." Hulio's voice sounded from the other end.

"Good, keep an ear open for the outside unit." James replied.

"Yes sir."

We walked through the mansion for quite a while, very slowly. James would radio in to the outside unit and they would report nothing is happening.

After checking all the rooms downstairs, we made our way up to the second floor. James stopped the advance and made us halt.

"What is it?" I asked.

James kneeled down and saw a small, thin wire across the top of the stairs.

James stepped over it, and then I followed. One soldier made it over, but the other tripped and hit the wire.

"Get down!" Ashley yelled, covering me and pulling me to the ground. James dove to the ground as well.

A whoosh sound flew over us. I looked up and there were hundreds of small darts in one of the soldier's chest. He fell to the floor, bleeding. His life escaped him after a short moment.

I stared at the body for a short time.

"Let's go." James said, in a cold tone. "We have work to do."

I collected myself and followed close.

We made our way further into the upstairs area.

"James? Come in. We have a problem." Hulio radioed in.

"What is it?" James asked.

"The outside unit has gone dark. There is no response and their vitals are offline." Hulio replied.

"Dammit!" James shouted. "Keep trying to find them."

"Yes sir." Hulio said.

James turned and looked at me. I saw rage in his eyes. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"Let's finish this. There is the final door." James said, pointing to the end of the hallway.

We made our way to the door. James stood next to the door and I stayed behind him.

The soldier stood in front of the door. James nodded and the soldier kicked the door in.

A gunshot sounded and the soldier flew back, a gaping hole in his chest. James peeked around the corner and there was a rigged shotgun at the door.

"Fuck! Poor bastard…" James said, looking at the body. "You ok Kitty?" he said, turning to me.

I nodded, holding my stomach at the sight before me.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "We'll make it out. Don't worry." James assured me.

I simply nodded and he then entered the room with his gun pointed inside. I followed inside and scanned the other side of the room. It was an office. A desk sat in the middle against the back wall. The name plate on the desk said 'Jedi'.

"Jedi's house…" James said softly. "Mother fucker."

"He thought things through….that's for sure." Ashley stated. "This place was rigged head to toe in traps. Who knows what we'll run into next."

I looked and saw a note on the desk.

"Hey, check this out." I called Ashley and James over.

_**Hello Reaper. I assume you're the only one that made it this far. You are my biggest threat in defending that Godmother. So this is your final goodbye and GRAVE.**_

_**Jedi**_

"That son-of-a…" James stopped mid-sentence. He began to look around the room.

"Kitty, do you hear….beeping?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

We both turned and looked at each other and our eyes widened.

"RUN!" we shouted in unison.

James, Ashley and I hauled ass to the door, but it shut and locked on us. We looked and found a side door. James kicked it in and revealed a staircase. We ran up the stairs and it came out to a balcony with a lake below.

James looked at me. "Really?"

"Guess we have no choice, huh?" Ashley asked.

"Nope."

"What?" James asked.

I pointed to the balcony. "We have to jump."

"What?! No! No, no, no, no! No way!" James yelled.

"Do you want to get blown to bits?" Ashley asked him.

James gulped nervously and chuckled.

Ashley and I grabbed him by the collar and we jumped.

Half-way down, the mansion exploded. It erupted into a fireball of debris.

Thankfully, we landed into the water before the flying mess could hurt us.

We swam back up to the surface of the water. I took a deep inhale and pulled the hair out of my eyes.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah…." I stopped, looking around. James wasn't anywhere to be found.

"James? James!?" I shouted

On cue, he came up out of the water, gasping for air.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I can barely feel my leg though." he replied. "Oh shit…"

We made our way to the shore. He was a lot slower than me. I crawled up on shore and turned to him. I sat down as he made his way up.

He tried to stand up but fell down hard.

"JAMES! YOUR LEG!" I shouted, looking at a giant sharp piece of wood that had pierced his leg, right above the knee.

"Aw fuck me…" James said. "This is going to hurt."

"Wait till help comes. They can deal with it." Ashley told him.

"Fuck that. It'll take too long. Kitty, close your eyes." James said to me, grabbing the shard of wood.

"James, no! You pull that out and you could possibly bleed out! You're going to the infirmary to get that checked out. Rip off a piece of your shirt." I told him. He did as he was told, handing it to me.

"Okay this may sting a little. I'm going to wrap this around your leg above the wound. It will stop the circulation long enough until we get to the infirmary." I tied it and he winced a little.

Ashley and I helped him up slowly, he began limping. We both tried to help him walk as best as we could.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come with me." he said coldly.

"You want to walk by yourself?" I sternly asked.

James chuckled lightly, "No. I'm good. Thanks Kitty."

I patted him on the back and we walked to the road. The van was destroyed and the bodies of the other two soldiers were near. We shook our heads and continued walking.

"Reaper!? What happened!? RESPOND!" Don's voice came on the radio.

"Yeah, we're here. Come get us. The soldiers are dead, it was a bad lead. Jedi had to of faked the call." James reported.

"Dammit. Hey Justyn, ask the recruit if the voice on the call had a voice manipulator." Don said over the radio.

"Yeah, the voice was changed on the call." Don confirmed.

"Damn it." I said.

"Come get us Don. Send someone over." James said into the radio.

"I'm on it." Don replied.

After a while, Amy showed up and got us.

"You guys look like hell." Amy joked.

We all chuckled and got in her car. She sped off to the clubhouse.

000

Amy and I helped James into the clubhouse. Ashley reunited with her brother, hugging him.

"Glad you're okay sis." EJ told her.

"Me too. I couldn't let Kitty go by herself. Hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course not. I just couldn't imagine losing you, that's all. When all those men began dying and that explosion over the radio….you scared me sis."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm back now….thanks for worrying about me."

"What the fuck happened to you?" Mikey asked James.

"Long story, just stitch me up dammit." James grumbled. The adrenaline was out of his system, so pain kicked in hard.

Mikey and Amy helped him into the infirmary. I stayed behind and talked to Don.

"Nothing at all?" he asked.

"No. Jedi had the mansion full of traps and rigged to blow up." I replied.

"Fucking coward…" Don said, walking back to his seat, shaking his head. "And our head of security is hurt…..even better." He said sarcastically.

"There was a note that he left. Saying James was his biggest threat to him getting to me." I said to Don.

"Hmm… Well, James should be up and running in a few days. Keep Ashley close to you until he's back on his feet."

"I'm fine Don." James said, limping back into the main room, pushing away medical staff. "I can handle anything Jedi throws at me. Besides, he killed some of my men."

"James, you need rest. You just escaped an exploding mansion and got injured." Don scolded.

"It's a fucking splinter." James smarted off back to him.

"James, Don is right." I replied, walking over to him. "You did a great job today. I know you lost some good men, but there was nothing you could do."

James eyes lowered. He gave a reluctant sigh.

"Alright Kitty." James said as he turned and was helped back to the infirmary.

"What a mess…." Don sighed out. "How many more of us are going to die or get hurt before we find this bastard again?"

"Until Jedi kills us I suppose." I answered.

The room got quiet and Don handed me an envelope.

"We've been invited to the opening of some high class casino they opened."

"A casino? Wow…..Justyn's going to have a good time at least." I joked. "When is it?"

"In a few weeks. They want to meet the leaders of the top five families. That includes us."

"I feel so honored." I said sarcastically. "Should I bring our good champagne and wear my little black dress to this occasion?" I teased.

Don just smirked at me.

"Well, I'm going home. We have a lot to do as far as repairing the clubhouse. Not to mention we have to search for a new lead to find Jedi."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I just want to go a day without worrying about that bastard. Unfortunately, every attack is caused by him in some way. I'm be glad once he has a bullet in his brain and we're finally done with him." Don complained.

"Amen to that. Well goodnight. I'm going home. See you all tomorrow!" I yelled out to everyone.

Everyone said their goodbyes and I left the clubhouse.

000

"So, they're going to the casino's opening, huh? I just had an amazing idea….why don't we join them."

"I go where you go, my darling." Wings said.

"My little bird…..it's time we cash in our chips. It's time we get ourselves an invitation."

_**(Oh lord….what kind of plan is Jedi cooking up next? Guess we'll have to find in the next chapter. On that note, oh my god! Twenty chapters! Only five chapters left in part one! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! This was a bit of a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same. Next Chapter: A New Lead! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	21. A New Lead

_**(Hey guys! My deepest apologies for the long wait! I've been really busy and had family matters to attend to. I hope you guys are excited for this chapter. I warn you though, it's a bit short but that is mostly due to lack of ideas for this filler. Anyway, enjoy!)**_

Chapter 21

"A New Lead"

It was a quiet afternoon in the clubhouse. Amy and I were having some drinks and Don was doing some paperwork. The only other person at the clubhouse was a new recruit waiting for an interview. I took a sip of the amber colored scotch and put the glass back on the table. Frantic knocks on the clubhouse door startled Amy and I.

"Hello!? Is anyone there?! Please help, I'm being chased!" a female voice yelled from the other side of the doors.

"I'll go get the door." Amy whined, chugging the rest of her drink.

I chuckled amusingly as I watched her go to the door. She opened it and the girl tried to come into the clubhouse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, outside honey. We don't let anyone who isn't a part of the family inside unless they were invited."

"Please, you have to help me! I'm not from around here and I have nowhere else to go. There's no one I can trust! Everyone in the city told me to go to SFM's clubhouse! They said you can help me!"

At that moment I heard cars pulling up outside and Amy looked in my direction. I shrugged at her.

"Look we want to help, really but we-" A gunshot rang from outside, interrupting Amy and my glass suddenly broke apart. I sat there bewildered, staring at the cut on my hand.

"Girly, don't make things difficult. Come back with us and we promise not to hurt you….much."

Laughter echoed from outside and my blood began to boil. I looked at Don and he nodded. I could tell that he wasn't in the mood for bullshit either. It was bad enough that we were dealing with Jedi and his group of psychopathic mercenaries. I grabbed a second gun for Amy and another gun for myself.

"Sir, be careful. Things are different here, we shouldn't cause problems." I heard a recruit tell the leader.

"Ma'am, get inside." Amy told the young girl. "and find some cover, it might get ugly."

"Lady, we need to have a chat with this young girl. I'd advise you to hand her over so no one gets hurt."

I got out of my seat and sprinted towards the door.

"AMY!" I yelled, throwing her a gun.

"Thanks!" she yelled back, loading the gun.

I joined Amy and kicked the other door open aiming my gun.

"You fucking bastards!" I yelled out in anger.

Both of us started to open up on them and they all went for cover.

"Any idiot who shows up and starts shooting at us…" Amy yelled.

"Had better damn well be prepared to go to war!" I finished.

We continued unloading bullets on them, keeping them pinned behind their cars.

"Shoot them, now!" the leader yelled from behind his car.

"No, don't! Stay where you are!" a lackey yelled out.

"Fuck that! Shoot them!"

"Dammit! These guys are pissing me off!" I yelled.

Amy and I heard footsteps behind us and the new guy came up to us with a HMG. Amy and I stared at each other in amusement.

"Ladies, I've come to help!" The recruit yelled over the gunfire.

"That's Lady VP and Godmother to you, buddy!" Amy yelled.

"Who is this kid?! New guy?!" I asked Amy.

"Yes ma'am, I'm-"

"Later kid, do you even know how to use that thing?!" I asked him.

He loaded the gun with the bullets, still making idle chit chat.

"The Godfather has told me so much about the both of you! I can't believe I'm actually a part of SFM!"

"Kid, shut the fuck up, and start shooting!" I yelled at him.

"Wait! Wait! Stop shooting, please!" the leader yelled.

We all stopped but kept our guns aimed at him.

"L-look, you can put your guns away now. This is all a misunderstanding! I'm sure we can-"

"Do we look like fucking idiots to you?! Misunderstanding my ass!" Amy yelled.

"Damn right you little piss ant! If you think you can just walk in here and start putting bullets in our clubhouse, you've got another thing coming asshole!" I yelled.

Amy, the new recruit and I began to open fire again. I heard a frustrated sigh behind me as Don put a hand on my shoulder.

"What a mess….I'm beginning to lose patience with people like this." Don whined with a cigarette in his mouth. I looked back for a moment to see a rocket launcher on his back. My eyes widened.

"Uh…Don? Don't you think that will be a little bit overkill?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm not planning on using it. It's just to scare them off." A devilish grin formed on his face. "But if they want to keep up what they're doing….I won't hesitate to blow their cars to bits."

Almost instantly the men began to retreat but the leader was being pulled away.

"This isn't over, you bitches! You hear me!"

The parking lot cleared out fast and all of us sighed out in relief. I put my hand on the medium sized hole in the door of the clubhouse.

"Geez…..who's going to pay for the damages and bullets we used up today? Fucking bastards."

The girl we saved screamed as a remaining lackey grabbed her from behind, holding a gun to her head.

"Nobody move or the girl dies!"

The gunman had his back towards me so I slowly made my way to the clubhouse kitchen area. I grabbed a cast iron pan from the counter and slowly walked up to him.

"Hey!" I called to him. He turned around and I hit him upside the head with it. "Fuck you!"

The girl hugged me out of nowhere and I pushed her off.

"Thank you! Thank you SO much!" she said hysterically.

"You have some explaining to do. Why would you bring those men here?! You're damn lucky that there were three high ranked members here and not a bunch of recruits! No offense new guy."

"None taken." The recruit replied.

"I'm….sorry. It's just….the man and woman said to come here. They said you would help."

"Man and woman?" Don questioned.

"Yeah. I have a picture of them right here. I was touring and took pictures of the locals and stuff. They seemed like a nice couple."

The young woman handed Don the photo and his face contorted.

"Don? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Take a look." He handed me the photo.

My blood boiled as I gazed at the photo. I sighed out in frustration. "Of course it would be these two." I turned to the girl. "Where did you take this?" I questioned her.

"Let me think….the middle of Central Plaza. I don't know if their still there though."

"Probably best if we check anyway." Don stated.

"Alright. The new kid and I will take…what's your name?" Amy asked.

"Sarah."

"We'll take Sarah to her hotel and come back here in case the others show up."

"Alright, Kitty and I will go to the plaza and check things out."

I nodded, still getting an uneasy feeling.

"Be careful you two. They could have something planned."

"We know. We'll keep our guards up. When you get back, tell the others to wait here. We'll try to be back soon."

Don and I ran out of the double doors, heading for the plaza.

000

"Like I said before, if Jedi and his weak ass goons try anything, we'll be ready to stomp their asses in the dirt!" Justyn yelled through the alley, kicking an empty soda can away from him.

"I hardly see you doing any stomping, Justyn." James teased with an amused brow, his cigarette loosely hanging in his mouth.

"We all know that Justyn can't stomp anyone to the ground without kicking some shins first." Hulio added.

EJ and Ashley chuckled amongst each other while members of James' security laughed.

"Oh fuck off!" he sighed out heavily when he noticed something. "Oh shit!"

"What is it Justyn?" James asked.

"I think the clubhouse is under attack!" Justyn yelled.

"WHAT?!" James, Ashley, Hulio and EJ yelled in unison.

They ran further down to find cars full of bullet holes and smoking. Bullet holes lined the walls behind the cars and there was a little blood in some places.

"What the fuck happened?! I thought some of your men were watching the place James?!" Justyn yelled.

"They were….what happened?!"

"James, look." EJ stated, pointing to the clubhouse doors. A single bullet hole was in the left door. The clubhouse doors were slightly open and there were bullet cases all over the floor. An HMG lay on the floor.

"Everyone keep your guard up, let's head in slowly." James ordered in a whisper.

Carefully, James opened the doors and aimed his gun. He nodded and his team went in to search the area.

"Looks like whoever was at the clubhouse put up a fight. There's barely any damage in here." Ashley added.

"This guy's out cold." James noted, seeing the unconscious man on the floor.

"Is he one of ours?" EJ asked.

"No, I don't recognize him. Man, someone whacked him pretty good."

Hulio, EJ and Ashley looked at one another. "Kitty." they said in unison.

"Sir, the area's clear." A recruit told James.

"Anyone here?" James asked.

"No, sir, it's completely-" he raised his weapon towards the door.

James, EJ and Ashley turned around, guns raised.

"Whoa! Easy, it's just me!" Amy yelled, the new recruit next to her.

"Amy, thank goodness." Ashley exclaimed. "Where's Kitty?"

"And Don?" Justyn asked.

"They've gone out to search for a couple of trouble starters. This girl came hysterically knocking on our doors and brought friends with her. They chased her here and we had to chase them off."

"Anyone get hurt?" James asked.

"Just a scratch on Kitty's hand from broken glass but that's all. They'll be back soon. They went to the plaza to scope things out."

"It could be a-"

"A trap? Yeah, they know. This is why they didn't want anyone else to follow. Besides, they can handle themselves. I'm sure they'll be okay."

000

Don and I stood casually near the mall. We could only gaze at the giant hole where the fountain used to be. This place used to be full of people hanging around with friends, grabbing coffee or going to the theatre and bowling alley. Now, it was dark reminder that Jedi meant business and no one was here anymore. My blood boiled at the thought of this place never recovering again. Jedi used us as bait to send his message. In the process, he took three lives and injured twenty more. He was a monster….and I couldn't wait until he rots in hell.

We continued to scout the area, looking for clues, when something caught my eye.

"Don over there." I said pointing to the fountains remains.

Luckily for us, there was no one around so Don helped me through the debris. He put me on his shoulders and lifted me up so I could reach the paper. I grabbed it and he put me down.

"Well, they sure like to be mysterious about their messages. Let's see…."

**Hope you're ready to gamble, because this game is all about chance.**

**On opening day...we'll see just how lucky you really are**.

"Shit…." Don sighed out in frustration. "They're going to be at the casino's opening night. If something happens, thousands of people will get caught in the crossfire."

"Not to mention some of us might get hurt trying to help everyone." I crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground in anger. "Damn them! They always have to bring innocents into their so called 'games'!"

"Let's head back to the clubhouse. We need to come up with a plan so we don't walk into that casino blind. I know you're angry right now, Kitty, but you have to promise me that you won't do anything risky."

"I….." I sighed out in frustration. "I promise."

I knew that this promise probably wouldn't be kept but if it gave Don some sort of relief, then I told him what he wanted to hear. In truth, I never considered myself the vengeful type, but Wings killed Miuki and for that…..revenge was the only thing on my mind.

_**(There you guys go! A bit of short chapter, but the next one will be a bit longer, I promise. With opening night at the casino and Jedi and Wings' plan looming over them, will the members of SFM be ready to face what is to come? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: A Case Of Bad Luck! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	22. A Case Of Bad Luck

Chapter 22

"A Case Of Bad Luck"

Don let out an amused whistle. "Daaaaamn. These guys know how to throw a party."

"That's for sure." Amy replied. "Where's the bar? I need a drink, anyone else down?"

"I'll take you up on that offer, Amy." Mikey answered.

"Heeeeey! I've got an urge to kick some ass in poker! I'm feeling lucky tonight!" Justyn exclaimed.

"Meet back up with us in a few, we don't want to be separated in case things go south." Don added. "Keep your eyes open."

I decided to join Amy and Mikey at the bar, I looked around at all the customers going in and out of the casino. Suddenly, I saw a familiar face on the second floor, leaning over the balcony. The woman was dressed in a purple, glitter covered dress with silver pumps. Her hairs was pulled into an elegant bun and she held a glass of champagne. She was almost unrecognizable but it was definitely Wings. She saw me staring at her and smirked at me, walking away.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"N-nothing. I just don't feel very well. I'm going to the washroom, okay?"

"You want me to come with you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tell Don I'll be right back, okay?"

Amy nodded and I went up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of her walking down a hallway and turning into a room on her right. I followed, opening the door to the women's restrooms. She stood in front of the mirrors, putting on a fresh coat of lipstick. I acted casually, opening a stall door, then grabbed my gun. I quickly aimed it at her.

"Don't move." I told her. "Or I blow your fucking head off." I threatened coldly.

"I'm not surprised….in fact….I'm grateful. For once in your career, you stooped to my level."

I continued to aim the gun at her through the stall, watching her closely.

"Why are you here?" I questioned. "Seems awfully stupid for you and your little boy toy to split up, don't you think?"

"My goodness, someone's a bit hostile. Can't a girl just enjoy a night out?"

I scoffed, pulling the hammer back on the pistol. She chuckled, glaring at me through the mirror.

"Your eyes, they're filled with pure hatred towards me. Am I right?" she asked, eyes narrowed. "Are you still mad about the bomb? It was quite unfortunate for those people to get caught up in it."

I shot a bullet and it hit the mirror, shattering it.

"What do _you_ think?!" I asked her. "You and Jedi's 'games' put a whole lot of people in the hospital! You used them to get to us! You are one sick bitch and your leader is a monster!"

She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"My, my….that's quite the temper you have young Godmother. You _are_ the new Godmother, right?" her eyes narrowed, challenging me. She stretched her arms above her head and took off her heels. "Ugh, my feet are killing me. I need a workout."

She suddenly slid down the counter of sinks and ripped her dress down the side, drawing her gun. I immediately reacted and ran out of the stall. We both drew our guns at each other, neither pulling the trigger.

"You've gotten faster. That head of security of yours been teaching you some tricks since my last visit? You haven't pulled the trigger yet….what's wrong? Have you lost your nerve?" She asked, teasing me with each question that rolled off of her tongue. "You weren't this weak when we faced many families prior, what's changed? Oh….that's right" she laughed "….I killed Miuki." Her grin widened into one that purely described just how psychotic she really was.

I pulled the trigger but missed. Wings took action and rose from her position into a handstand, bringing her ankle swiftly down onto my shoulder. All I could hear, and feel, was a painful crack. My grip loosened and my gun was sent flying under a bathroom stall.

Wings grabbed my right wrist and pulled me forward, throwing the butt of her pistol into my gut. The wind was taken from my lungs and I gasped out, staggering back.

Her fist made contact with my face and she kicked me into the nearest wall.

Trying to regain my balance she came at me quickly, her right forearm against my throat, pushing me into a chokehold against the wall. Wings laughed as I looked her in the eye.

"So how does it feel, to fight with pure hatred for someone? It's exhilarating, isn't it? It's like mud…..a bottomless darkness where the more you struggle, the more you try to tell yourself it's not for revenge…..the more you get pulled in."

I struggled against the weight being pushed against my neck. Not to mention I was a few inches off the ground. Something had clearly changed with Wings…..unless she was always like this and never showed it. Wings leaned in to my ear, tightening the hold she had on me. I gasped, trying to get air.

"You see….I once suffered great humiliation from your family." She kept her hold on me but looked me in the eye again. "But when I met Jedi….all my worries disappeared. With me by his side, we shall make this city a place to fear. All of those who suffered like I did will feel welcome…..and you and your pathetic family will be left to rot."

I spit blood into her face and chuckled amusingly, her cold eyes staring at me.

"You must _really_ be stupid. You're all talk and if you think that Jedi wants anything to do with you, you are dead wrong. You're just another pawn in his game, Wings. Surely you see that."

Wings released me from my agony and she aimed her gun at me.

"I'll show you….." she simply said and started firing at me, my vision now blackened.

000

"Has anyone seen Kitty?" Don asked, in a peeved tone. "I've looked everywhere for her."

"Last I saw her she was going to the restroom. Don't worry she'll be out in a few minutes, Don." Ashley stated.

"I told her to meet back up. This isn't like her." Don stated in a concerned tone.

"I hope she's okay." Amy added in a worried tone.

"Why do you say that?" Don asked.

"She told me she didn't feel very well and when I looked at her, she had this…expression on her face that worried me. She was looking at one of the balconies on the second floor. Then she just went to the restroom without a word."

Don began to rub his chin, pondering. He glances around the crowd of people when his eyes suddenly widened. Amy and Mikey just stared at him, confused.

"Don? What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Amy, how long exactly has Kitty been in the restroom?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, why?" Amy asked bewildered.

"Shit…..I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, the sprinkler system came on. Water began to pour down on everyone, causing a panic. During the chaos, a shot was fired and a member of SFM fell to the floor.

000

One final gunshot rang into my ears but his time a siren blared afterwards. Water began falling on top of me and I opened my eyes. All of the shots fired had missed, but the last had entered the fire alarm, turning on the sprinkler system. I looked up, Wings still staring at me.

_Why did she spare me when she could have easily taken me out?_

I glared at her, my anger towards her still not gone. She continued to aim her gun at me and laughed.

"I love that face you're giving me. I can play with you some other time. I won't kill you just yet. I'll wait until my Jedi is there to watch you suffer, just as you and your family made _us_ suffer."

Footsteps approached the doorway and as she glanced to the door I made my escape.

"Until we met again, little kitten." I heard her tease.

I bit my lip in both anger and frustration. I missed my chance and now…..who knows what diabolical plan that bitch had cooking up for the family.

000

"Everyone, please leave the building calmly. We will make sure everyone is out safely. Please calm down!" an employee of the casino yelled.

I ran in the opposite direction of the crowd when I heard a loud crack.

_A gunshot! Oh my god!_

I ran in the direction of the shot and saw a man standing on the second floor balcony.

"Mikey!" I heard someone yell. I looked down to see Mikey, lying on the floor in Justyn's arms. Don had his hands around a wound in Mikey's chest, blood beginning to puddle under him.

I began to panic but I knew that if I ran to the others, the culprit would get away. I called out to Don and the others. They looked in my direction, seeing my beaten appearance.

"Kitty, it's Mikey! They got him!" James yelled.

I pointed to the left of me. "I saw the shooter Don! I'm going after him!"

Don nodded and motioned James to come with me. We ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor and ran after the gunman. Ashley joined us, rushing up the stairs.

"Kitty, what the hell happened to you?" James asked over the blaring sirens.

"Jedi's she-devil paid me a visit. I think that whoever this gunman is, works with Wings! I bet that they were after Don tonight!"

"That bitch! If Mikey dies tonight-" he stopped abruptly and pointed in front of us. "Kitty, there!"

Right in front of us, the gunman had backed himself into a corner. He looked around desperately for a way to run. James and I blocked his only way out and glared at him.

"Nowhere for you to go now, boy! Turn yourself in and we'll make your death as painless as possible!" James yelled, balling up his fists.

"Ha! You can shove it, Reaper! I'm not going with you!" the gunman yelled.

"Wrong answer!" I yelled out when Wings rushed in from nowhere, blades pointing outwards towards us. James and I quickly ducked, while Ashley kicked wings in the back.

"Kitty!" Ashley yelled at me, pointing. Wings was running for the exit, trying to make her escape. James got in front of me, glancing in my direction. He got on his knee and held his hands out in a cupped position.

"Jump!" he yelled at me.

I put a foot in his right hand and he threw me through the air.

"Get that bitch!" Ashley yelled as I landed in front of Wings. She stood there, slightly bewildered as I stood in between her and the door. I caught her off guard and kicked Wings in the chest, away from the door. She stumbled back and chuckled.

"You don't quit, do you?" she asked me, dusting off her chest. "You sure you want to face me again? After the beating I just gave, that shoulder of yours looks out of place."

"Shut up! I won't stop until you're dead!" I shouted over the loud music.

She replied with a cackle. I saw James and Ashley with the gunman making their way towards me and Wings. Ashley cuffed the gunman to the balcony and stood next to me. Wings was now surrounded.

"Nowhere to run, Wings." James said taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't get cocky just yet." She turned and smiled to him. She snapped her fingers and in came two of her guards from the skylight above. We all covered our faces from the broken glass. They landed with grace behind James and Ashley, immediately attacking.

While James and Ashley were dealing with the two guards, Wings and I slowly watched one another, moving in a circle. She smiled at me, a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"So, little kitty cat… are you ready to die?" she mocked in a seductive tone.

I cracked my knuckles and pulled my hair away. "The only one dying is you, Wings!" I shouted. "I've been looking forward to kicking your ass again since our last meeting at the clubhouse."

"Then come and get me." she taunted.

I ran at her, throwing punches and kicks as hard and fast as I could. She dodged them easily and kneed me in the gut. She grabbed my hair and threw me against the balcony. My left shoulder hit the railing with a crack and I yelled out in pain. She laughed at my agony and pushed me over the railing.

"Oops." I heard Wings remark.

I quickly grabbed on with my right hand and held on for dear life. She laughed again and leaned over the balcony.

"Well….aren't you in a dangerous situation…" she grabbed my hand "Now…I wonder what would happen if I started removing each finger from that pretty little hand of yours, hm?" she began to slowly remove my fingers from the railing, making me lose my grip.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Wings turned around to be greeted by a head-butt to the face from Ashley. She yelled out in anger and held her head.

"Ashley, get Kitty!" James yelled. He ran for Wings, distracting her long enough for Ashley to help me up.

"Kitty, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, that was a close call. Thanks." I looked over to see Wings having trouble with James. Next to them, Wings' guards sat on the floor back to back, handcuffed.

"Let's get that bitch." Ashley said coldly.

"Agreed." I answered, nodding.

We ran for Wings and surrounded her on all sides. Ashley, James and I circled her like a predator would do to its prey, eyeing her every move. The she-devil was out of breath, holding her stomach.

"It's time for you to pay for what you've done, Wings!" I yelled at her.

She smirked at me. "Sorry, sweetie, but I have plans." She reached behind her and threw something to the ground.

"Shit!"

It was a flash grenade, lighting up the entire area. We shielded our eyes only to see Wings running away.

"You're not getting away! Get back here!" I yelled, running after her.

I sprinted down the hall, getting close to her. I managed to get her cornered near a window.

"Your little plan didn't work, Wings. Turn yourself in and I won't hurt you….well, I should say I won't kill you." I threatened, cracking my knuckles.

"Little kitten….you are so blind. Shouldn't you be with your friend? He'll be dead soon. Don't you want to see him during his last moments?"

"Shut your fucking mouth! Mikey's a fighter, he'll pull through!" I yelled out defensively.

Wings just laughed. "Oh, honey. If you think he'll pull through, you are mistaken. It's too bad the bullet didn't hit the original target, but the Don's right hand man will do."

I balled up my fists, fidgeting with anger.

"Tell your Godfather that this is just the beginning. Unless he wants anyone else to die, he should turn himself over to my dear Jedi." She broke the window and jumped out. I gasped and ran for the window. A car drove up next to her and she opened the door.

"Wings! I'm coming for you, you bitch! Do you hear me?!" I screamed at her.

Wings teasingly blew a kiss in my direction. She got in the car and it sped away.

"Damn her!" I yelled, punching the wall.

000

"Hold on, Mikey. Hold on!" Justyn yelled as they drove to the clubhouse.

Mikey didn't answer, only nodded. Don repeatedly smacked at the steering wheel, yelling out a whole load of colorful curses. Amy had her hand tightly pressed against Mikey's bullet wound, quietly praying. A phone rang and Don answered.

"Hello?" Don asked in a very pissed off tone. "We're on the way back to the clubhouse…uh huh…no!"

The other voice yelled through the phone.

"O-okay…..we'll take him there." Don hung up the phone and slammed it into the passenger seat.

"Don, we can't take Mikey to the hospital, you know what will happen."

"That may be, Justyn, but a hospital is Mikey's best chance right now."

Amy stared at Justyn with a concerned glance. Justyn nodded and continued to keep Mikey from talking. The car sped on, towards the hospital.

000

I walked back into the lobby, Ashley and James were interrogating the new prisoners.

"Kitty! Did you get her?" Ashley asked.

"I got her cornered, but the crazy bitch jumped out of a window and she got away. Any news on Mikey yet?"

"They're heading for the hospital now….from the sound of Don's voice….he's in bad shape." James said meekly.

"Shit…..I can't believe this happened!"

"Are you really that surprised? We knew they were going to be here, but on the bright side, they didn't get Don."

"There _is_ no bright side to this, James!" I snapped. He flinched a bit and I breathed deeply through my nose. "I'm sorry….I'm just really angry. Wings really got under my skin tonight. She brought up Miuki."

"That bitch knows how to mess with you. She likes to get in your head." Ashley added.

"Yeah well, she did exactly that tonight. Let's get to the clubhouse…we'll wait for news there. James, I need you to contact Hulio."

"Okay….what do I tell him?" he asked, looking at me with a concerned look.

"Tell him that we're coming and that he needs to call an emergency meeting." The next words were hard to say….my voice a little shaken.

"We might lose someone tonight."

_**(T~T nooo! Not Mikey! Will he survive? Or will he become yet another victim to Wings and Jedi's cruel game. Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: This Means War! Look forward to it!)**_


	23. This Means War!

**Chapter 23**

"_This Means War!"_

The clubhouse was in an uproar with confused members. Everyone was chatting amongst one another, trying to figure out what was going on. Don was on the phone with Amy, who stayed behind in case there was any change with Mikey. Justyn was in a complete rage and was downstairs with EJ and Ashley, ventilating. I looked to James, who looked back to me. He walked up after talking with some of his security members.

"Damn, what a mess." He sighed out in frustration.

"I know…let's get everyone to calm down."

James whistled as loud as he could to get everyone's attention. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I understand that every one of you is confused right now but please be patient and take your seats. We'll begin shortly."

Don was off the phone and motioned us down to the dojo. We went downstairs and were greeted by f-bombs galore. Justyn was pacing back and forth with an itchy trigger finger. He saw us and briskly walked up.

"So, what's the news? Is Mikey okay?" he asked.

Don's face saddened a bit. His eyes gazing to the floor, he simply nodded. "Yeah….he's stable…..but Amy said that it could change quickly according to the doctors."

"Damn that fucking bitch to hell! When I get my hands on that bitch…." Justyn yelled in anger.

"Don't worry, Justyn…..she _will_ pay for what she's done." I told him.

"Yeah, you keep saying that Kitty but I haven't seen anything done yet! You always say you're going to kill her but so far she's done nothing but slip under your fingers!" Justyn yelled.

"Watch your mouth, Justyn!" Ashley yelled in defense. "She's tried, which is more than I can say for you!"

"What did you say?!" Justyn yelled aiming his gun towards her.

"Get your gun out of my sister's face, Justyn!" EJ yelled.

"You want to go, pal!" Justyn threatened.

"If you don't get that gun away from my sister I'll consider it, though you're not worth it. Your ass would be on the floor in three minutes or less!"

"Let's test that theory then! Come on!"

Don stepped in between EJ and Justyn.

"Calm down! We're all on edge right now but we need to think things through. We have a clubhouse full of confused family members and we need to get up there and explain what's going on. I know you're angry Justyn but for now, try to calm down long enough for us to get things situated."

"Fine."

"Alright, let's get up there."

We followed Don back to the upper level of the clubhouse. We took our seats and the meeting started.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I would like everyone to remain standing please." Don stopped for a moment; no doubt that it was hard to say what was coming.

"As some of you know, the high ranks of our family went to an exclusive party for opening day at the casino tonight. The party was brought to total chaos due to an attack on us. In the midst of all the chaos, one of our high ranks…..my VP, was shot tonight."

The clubhouse erupted in anger. The clubhouse echoed with angry members and threats.

"Calm down!" I yelled to the family. "We understand this is hard, believe us, but you must know that he is currently stable. Now, there is a chance that that could change, but we all must pray and hope that he recovers."

"I don't know about you, but I am tired of all the bullshit!" Don suddenly yelled.

The room filled with yells of agreement.

"And I'm tired of this 'Jedi' pulling us into his sick games!"

"Damn right!" James yelled.

"I think it's time that we do something about it! However, I will only agree to do it if we have a family vote. Without everyone's cooperation, I don't know if we will be able to do this!"

"Don? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Kitty, I hope you're ready to finally get some payback." He looked out to all the members of the family, a look of sheer anger and determination.

"Wait….do you mean-"

"Yes, Kitty..." he stopped for a moment and continued. "SFM….SFW…..I'm suggesting that we go to war with the son of a bitch."

The clubhouse suddenly got quiet. I didn't blame them because all of us in the high ranks were just as shocked. We always talked about getting revenge but we never knew just how to get it. A war could either make us…or send us spiraling down in defeat and possible separation.

"Normally, under certain circumstances, I wouldn't ask you to decide so quickly. But due to lives being at stake, you have to decide now. I call for a family vote….those in favor of ending this once and for all….raise your hands."

The room remained silent. A few members raised their hands immediately, including Justyn. Everyone was reluctant, including me and James. It was true that I wanted to kill Wings for what she has done, but I knew that if we went to war…..others could die too. It was a hard decision but I raised my hand. Gasps filled the room as members were stunned to see me raise my hand. It didn't take long though for everyone else in the clubhouse to raise theirs.

Don looked at me with a concerned look. I nodded to him, telling him that I was okay. He faced the family once more.

"Very well….by my order as Godfather, I declare that SFM will be going to war with Jedi and his men. This will not be easy, I know…but if we ever want to end this bullshit we have to take that motherfucker down!"

"'Bout damn time! Let's get a move on!" Justyn yelled.

"Hold your horses, shorty." James told him. "Meeting's not over."

Justyn just huffed in annoyance.

"_We _will go to _him_! _We_ will kill all of his men until there is no one left! _We_ will make him _pay_ for murdering our Godmother! For _shooting_ my VP! For all the lives, both innocent and in our family, that _he_ has taken! _We_ will stop him….or we damn well _die_ trying!" Don yelled as loud as his voice could go.

"YEEEEHAAAAWWWW!" James yelled.

"For SFM!" some members yelled.

"For Miuki!" another member yelled.

"SFM….SFW….whatever happens on this night and tomorrow….it's been an honor being your Godfather!"

"And I your Godmother! I know Miuki is watching us right now, wishing us the best of luck and giving us her strength!" I yelled.

"All Capo's on the men's side, report to Justyn as soon as we high ranks have our strategy meeting. The same goes for the lady capo's, only you go to Ashley. James, when we're done, you go over a plan with your men. Kitty, I'll talk to you privately regarding Wings and Jedi. We'll be the one's dealing with them." He looked to the family with pride. "MEETING DISMISSED!"

000

Later that night, a scouting team lead by Hulio returned with Jedi's whereabouts. Unlike the mansion incident, this time it was real. Pictures of high end security and their members along with photos of Jedi and Wings themselves moving in and out of the area. The high ranked members of SFM talked for what seemed like hours until we finally agreed on a plan. There was one problem…..

"FUCK!" Justyn yelled as a small tree branch hit him in the face. "Someone tell me why the fuck we're sneaking around back like a bunch of pussies while EJ and Ashley lead the rest of the family through the front!"

"Don't get your little boy panties in a twist, Justyn. We're heading for a back entrance to get the jump on Wings and Jedi. Did you even listen to any of the meeting at all?" Don asked him.

"Well, if I knew we were just going through the back, then no. I didn't." Justyn grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed out. "I knew we should have left his ass in the car with the crack head."

"Speaking of that guy, he better be sober when we get out of here." James said coldly.

The 'crack head' that we were referring to was a man with Hitomi. Hitomi is a friend of EJ and Ashley's who works with the yakuza in Irem. We owed her a favor and she decided to join our little party crashing. Her personal driver Joseph, was known as one of the best drivers around, but had a smoking problem. Weed, to be exact. No one really got along with him right away due to his smart ass attitude. Hitomi said he would grow on us but I highly doubted it.

000

"_So what made you decide to join our little party?" I asked Hitomi._

"_I have nothing better to do. My train back to Irem doesn't arrive until tomorrow night so I figured I would help you out if you need it. It's the least I can do for a friend of my cousin, may she rest in peace."_

"_Well, we're happy to get all the help we can." I told her._

"_Are we really charging in with that piece of shit?" Justyn asked._

"_Especially with a crack head at the wheel." Amy added._

_The man flipped them both off. "Fuck you! This is the world's greatest off road vehicle you motherfuckers!" he yelled in his heavy Irish accent._

"_This guy's getting on my last nerve." Justyn whined. He walked up to the car. "Listen up, you fucking leprechaun, you're going to wait here until you get our signal. If you run, I'll have Kitty hunt you down and castrate you."_

"_Oooh, so scary! Though I think you should look in the mirror, because you look like the leprechaun to me."_

"_My, Joseph tells the truth. I agree very much!" Hitomi added._

_Justyn got red in the face with anger. I walked up to the car this time._

"_Anyway, go easy on the weed dude. We don't need you all fucked up when we have to make a run for it."_

"_You don't have to worry about Joseph when it comes to that. Even with his brain off to mars, you can bet that he will get us out of any situation."_

000

"I hope Hitomi is right about that guy." James told us.

"Shit! Get down!" Don yelled to us in a whisper.

A small patrol of men ran passed us, yelling in alarm as they ran toward the main gate. One soldier was left behind, trying to keep up.

"Hulio, can you snipe him? We need that keycard he has strapped to his waist."

"Come on….this guy won't even know what hit him." Hulio took out a small rifle and placed a scope and silencer on it. He aimed carefully and pulled the trigger. A splash of crimson escaped the side of the man's head and all of us slid from the hillside.

"Good work. James, watch our backs. Let's go. Hulio, lead the way."

"Alright, this way guys. The back door is a few feet away."

A loud explosion echoed behind us as we made it to the back door. Hulio swiped the card into the panel and suddenly cursed to himself.

"Hulio? What's up?" Don asked.

"Shit, there's a passcode. I don't know it." Hulio said in a frustrated tone.

"Then figure it out, genius! I'm ready to get in there!" Justyn yelled impatiently.

"Looks like it's time for plan B?" I asked Don.

"No, not yet. Hulio, how long will it take?" Don asked him.

"I don't know….fifteen to thirty minutes?"

"Damn, that's too long we need t-"

Don was suddenly cut off due to the door opening by itself. We aimed our guns towards the door, making sure there was no one coming out.

"I think they're inviting us in." James said darkly.

"Then let's get in there and blow their asses away!" Justyn yelled.

"Hold your horses, shorty. We don't know what to expect. Everyone be careful."

"Can we please stop bringing in the short jokes?! Sheesh!" he mumbled this time. "Bustin' my balls here."

Once everyone filed in, the door closed behind us. There was nothing but a long hallway with light at the end.

"I have a bad feeling about this." James said as we all walked with our guns raised.

We checked each door we passed, making sure no one would get the jump on us. We entered the doorway at the end of the hall and shielded our eyes from the bright lights. It was a large room with four pillars in each corner. There were two doorways. One to our right and one in front of us. There was a balcony and metal catwalk above us along with another door on the left.

"Great…now what?" Justyn asked. "Those two could be anywhere!"

A loud alarm rang through the area and we heard the sound of doors closing. The door behind us closed but James, Justyn and Hulio were behind it. Me and Don looked around the room to see the middle door closing too.

"Don, go!" I yelled at him.

"But…" he said hesitantly.

"Go! If you don't get to Jedi, it's all over! Hurry!" I yelled, pushing him.

Don sprinted for the door and slid to barely make it.

"I'll try to find another way in, maybe get on that catwalk. You guys be careful." Hulio said as he ran for the exit.

"Kitty, I'm going ahead to look for Jedi! Watch yourself! Wings could be anywhere!" Don yelled as he ran into the darkness.

"Good luck!" I yelled back.

"Bravo." I heard someone say along with a few claps.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

Wings appeared on the catwalk above me, laughing. She hopped over the rail and landed in front of me, next to the middle door.

"Awfully nice of you to send Don to his death, little kitten. I wonder how long he will last?"

"Well, if it isn't the bitch I was looking for. You saved me the trouble of finding you. You ready to pay for what you've done?"

Wings brayed like a donkey. "Not quite, little kitten. Unfortunately for you, you won't live long enough."

She shot a bullet from her gun and it barely grazed my right cheek.

"Kitty! We can't get through!" James yelled.

"Don't worry….I've got it from here. You two backtrack and go help EJ and Ashley."

"But Kitty…."

I turned around and faced them both, smiling. "Go on….I'll be fine."

Justyn and James stared at me, bewildered. Justyn nodded and began to tug James toward him.

"Let's go, James! She'll be fine!"

James nodded. "Okay….Kitty?"

"Yes?" I asked him, my back turned to them now.

"Don't die."

I smirked, letting out an amused chuckle. "Come on. There's no way in hell this bitch is going to kill me. Now get going."

Justyn and James ran back down the long hallway towards the exit.

"Kill that bitch, Kitty!" Justyn yelled back.

Wings' laugh echoed through the room. I looked at her, my gaze full of anger.

"There's that look…." She chuckled again. "My, my….you're awfully cocky aren't you? The only hits you've ever been able to get on me were out of pure luck, my dear. Even then, I was holding back."

I laughed back at her. "Well, that makes two of us. Truth is, I was holding back too."

"Shall we find out?" Wings asked me.

I cracked my knuckles and cocked my head to the side.

"With pleasure…."

_**(Time for the fight everyone has been waiting for, at least I think. Will Kitty defeat Wings? And will Don get to Jedi and kill him for good? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: The She-Devil Wings! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	24. The She-Devil Wings

_**(Warning: This chapter is pretty short [less than 2k words.] I did all I could to think of new stuff for this chapter. However, though it may be short, it's still a pretty good chapter. Enjoy you guys!)**_

**Chapter 24**

"_The She-Devil Wings"_

The room was silent as the both of us engaged in a stare down. It instantly changed when Wings began to slowly walk in my direction. I returned the gesture by walking towards her in return.

Our paces quickened as we drew our guns. Before we knew it we were running, then sprinting, towards each other like two trains on the same railway.

Each round we fired missed due to the amount of movement. We collided with one another and I got the lucky hit. My elbow contacted her face and she yelped in pain. She stumbled back and fell to her knees. I tried to take advantage of the situation by going in for some punches, but she saw it coming.

She swiped her right foot under my legs which caused me to lose my balance. With a swift kick to the gut, she sent me sliding away. She laughed as I began choking for air, my lungs deprived.

"Come now, little kitten. Don't quit on me just yet. Didn't you just say that you were going to kill me? Where's the fire that I saw back at the casino?" she laughed again. "Shall I bring up…..Miuki?" she said with an evil smirk.

My eyes widened at the name slipping from her lips.

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this!" I yelled at her. "You have _no_ right to!"

"Aww….poor little kitten…..I guess the loss of dear Miuki really got to you, huh?" she smirked. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

She was distracted by her own voice as she laughed. I sprinted up to her and gave a clean punch to her face, nose and all!

"You bitch!" I yelled as my fist contacted her face.

She settled the score by thrusting her knee into my stomach. Blood rushed from my mouth and she enjoyed it. She grabbed my hair and pulled me towards her. Her maniacal gaze seemed more intense than usual.

"Looks like you're all talk, little kitten. And here I thought that we were going to have some fun. You're going to pay for that hit to the face." She threatened coldly.

"You can try but there's just one thing…." I said between breaths.

She looked at me in a confused state. I grabbed the wrist that held my hair and bent it backwards. She cried out and let me go. I reared my head back and bashed it full force into Wings' face. She cried out again but I wasn't finished.

As she stumbled back I grabbed her arm and turned her around. I tried to kick her but she caught my ankle in mid kick and threw me across the room.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves!" she yelled out.

She walked up to me and kicked me to the ground once more. With a smirk she stomped onto my face.

"Well…..look who's got the upper hand now. Tell me….what was it like to hear that you're beloved Godmother was caught in that glorious blast?"

I couldn't speak, her foot stepping clean on my jaw.

"She begged for her life so many times that I lost count. You know what she said?" she smiled her devious smirk and leaned in closer, talking in a whisper. "They'll save me."

Wings began to laugh hysterically and that's when I had enough. I grabbed her ankle and pulled it off of me. I slid my right foot under her legs, the same trick she used on me. She fell to the floor hard and I kicked her in the stomach. I straddled her and began wailing on her face.

"You don't know anything, bitch! Miuki was a kind person! A pure-hearted person and you killed her in cold blood! The day you killed Miuki was the day that I decided to kill you! Your 'Jedi' is full of _shit_ and I'm sure that as we speak he is getting his ass handed to him by Don!"

Wings laughed as I continued to rearrange her face. She managed to get a right hook against my face and slide her legs under me. She kicked me off and tried to get her footing back.

"Don's going to die tonight, little kitten. He's going to die and then everyone else in your pathetic little family will follow him."

"Go to hell!" I yelled at her, spitting blood from my mouth.

"I'll take you with me!" she yelled, charging at me again.

A sudden crash startled the both of us. The windows above suddenly broke and glass began to fall on top of us. A slender figure came through one of the windows and fell towards Wings. They extended their right leg out and kicked Wings in the face, sending her flying. The stranger landed gracefully in front of me and turned around.

"You again! This is not the best time to piss me off!" I yelled at the figure.

The stranger was someone clad in a green and black ninja garb. Their legs were wrapped in black cloth and green flats covered her feet. A black cloak was wrapped around their neck, covering their torso. On the assassin's face was a familiar foxlike mask. They threw me a sword and tilted their head towards Wings. I was confused for a moment, trying to understand what they meant.

The assassin broke into a sprint toward Wings who was frustrated at being pushed away.

"Who the hell are you?!" she screamed like a banshee. "Stay out of our fight!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." I heard the person's voice echo under their mask. They rushed Wings, extending their blade out. Wings finally pulled her daggers out and blocked the attack.

"Are you going to stand there or help me?" the masked assassin asked.

I broke from my thoughts and rushed Wings as well. She did well in blocking our attacks but she wasn't fast enough for the masked assassin. With a quick swipe of their blade, the masked assassin cut Wings on her side. Wings screamed out and I then landed a blow to her leg. Wing became infuriated and kicked me away. She hit the assassin in the face, cracking their mask.

The assassin stumbled and Wings kicked the mask from their face. The mask slid away and the assassin gasped, hiding their face. I took Wings by surprise and kicked her in the stomach. I elbowed her in the face and sent her stumbling back. I walked up to my mysterious helper and put a hand on their shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Wings screamed like a banshee as she ran into to me. The handle of her sword clocked me in the head and my vision blurred. Before I knew it….I blacked out.

000

The assassin pulled onto Wings' arm, popping it out of place. Wings let out a scream and the assassin stabbed her in the stomach. The assassin pushed Wings away and kneeled down next to Kitty. Checking to make sure she was okay, the assassin turned to face Wings and her eyes widened in both fear and shock.

"Y-you….you….you…."

"What's the matter?" the person's voice asked, clearly a woman's tone. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're dead…." Wings moaned in a crazed voice. "You're supposed to be _dead_!"

"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart…." The assassin teased. "But you messed with the wrong person." She kneeled down and whispered in Kitty's ear. "You did well….I'll take it from here."

"Kitty!" Ashley yelled from one of the doorways.

"Two against one?! You fucking bitch!" James yelled, banging on the iron bars.

"She's fine. She's still breathing." The assassin walked over and picked up their mask. Taking out a remote, they clicked a green button and the doors of the room opened.

"They're helping us?" Justyn asked.

"I guess she's not on Wing's side. She must have helped Kitty."

Everyone ran over and joined the assassin, who put their mask back on. James stood his ground as Wings continued to talk to herself in a crazed manner saying 'I'm not crazy. They're dead, they're dead.'

"Kitty's still breathing, just knocked out. I'm going to deal with her." The assassin said through her mask.

James, Ashley, Justyn, EJ, Amy and Hulio watched as the assassin continued to fight Wings.

"Who is that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but they're good….really good."

000

"Well, my little bird. It looks like you have failed me once again. It was fun while it lasted."

Jedi pulled back the hammer of his gun and walked out towards the balcony.

000

Don continued to run up the metal stairway to the top. He found himself on a catwalk overlooking Kitty and Wings fighting one another. The gang joined her along with someone he hadn't seen before who was standing with Kitty.

In the corner of his eye Don saw Jedi coming out of a doorway.

"Jedi!" Don yelled.

000

"Jedi!" I heard Don's voice yell. "Don't move you son of a bitch!" he aimed his gun towards Jedi.

"It's about time you showed up, Mr. Godfather." Jedi teased, bowing to Don. "What can I do for you?"

"Cut the crap! Surrender now and I won't shoot a hole in the back of your skull."

Jedi continued to ignore Don, watching the fight below.

"You're Godmother appears to be unconscious. I've never seen that assassin before, though. This just got interesting."

"Kitty…." Don looked below, seeing her lying on the ground, motionless. Everyone seemed to be trying to wake her up. "What's with the revenge trip? What reason would you have to hate us? You were the spy, we were just simply following protocol."

"It's not just that….you're family pisses me off. Thinking of others, protecting the innocent."

"What's wrong with that? It's a hell of a lot better than getting your way by power."

"IT MAKES YOU WEAK!" Jedi yelled. "WEAK, WEAK, WEAK! You're a mafia family for fuck's sake!"

"What you say may be true but you're wrong about being weak. When we see others in danger, it makes us stronger. When you threaten us, we become stronger. When you murder someone in cold blood or shoot an important member of our family. We become stronger!"

Jedi just laughed. "How cute. If you'll excuse me, I have a pest to deal with."

000

I awoke to see Ashley and Amy staring at me.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"She saved your life." Ashley said, pointing to the assassin who was fighting Wings.

"Jedi, my love, please! Kill that bitch where she stands! She cheated! The kitten brought her back from the dead and cheated!" Wings yelled.

"God, will you shut the _fuck_ up!" I yelled at her, standing up. "You crazy bitch. What are you even talking about?!"

"Kitty, are you okay? Take it easy." Ashley asked concerned.

"I'm fine….well, except for the bullet in my arm….other than that, a few scratches and future bruises. God this bitch is really pissing me off. She's got a serious screw loose."

"One screw loose? Kitty, we all know she has multiple screws loose." James added.

"Looks like you gave her hell though. Good on 'ya, eh." Justyn complimented.

"Yeah, we were about to go at it again when that assassin showed up out of nowhere. At first I thought she was with Wings but she threw me this sword and we double teamed her."

"Let me see that sword, Kitty." EJ said.

I handed him the sword and his eyes widened. "This sword….it's finely crafted. One of the best I've seen. Only nobility or important members of the yakuza are allowed to carry these."

"Really? Do you think the assassin is Hitomi then? Speaking of which, whatever happened to her?"

"Somebody call my name?" someone voice called behind us.

"Hitomi?!" Everyone said in unison.

Hitomi gave off a confused look. "What? That surprised to see me?"

"If….if Hitomi's right here then…" Everyone looked at the assassin. "Who's fighting Wings?" James asked.

"Shit…" Hitomi breathed out.

"What is it Hitomi?" I asked her.

"You'll find out." She said.

Wings glared at me and smirked. She kicked the assassin away and sprinted towards me.

"My Jedi is watching. Time for you to die, little kitten!" she yelled. Everyone stepped in front of me and I vaulted over them, kicking Wings in the face. She flew backwards and rolled across the floor. She got back on her feet and tried walking towards me again. Blood gushed from her wounds. If she kept trying, she would die of blood loss.

Wings suddenly let out a blood curdling scream as a gunshot rang through the air.

All of us flinched, not knowing who the gunshot hit. We all looked up to see Jedi's gun smoking, an evil grin on his face. We looked around and suddenly saw Wings shaking and groaning in pain.

Wings stared at him, bewildered. She turned her gaze to the open wound in her stomach and placed a hand on it. Blood began to stain her shirt and leak to the floor. She stared at her now blood stained fingers and started to shiver.

"But Jedi…..why?" she asked pleadingly. "What did I do?" she began to walk toward him and another shot rang out. Crimson sprayed from the back of her head and she fell backwards to the floor. Her eyes glazed over and two tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my little bird…..but it's game over for you."

_**(O.o…..holy shit. Wings just got killed by Jedi! What does this mean? And Miuki's alive?! What a twist! What lengths will Jedi go to ensure the destruction of SFM? Will the gang finally defeat Jedi? Find out in the final chapter of part one! Next Chapter: This Is Just The Beginning! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	25. Just The Beginning

**Chapter 25**

"_Just The Beginning"_

All of us stared in horror….blood pooling around Wings' body.

"Well….now that that's taken care of. Who's next?" Jedi threatened. He aimed his gun toward me. "How about you?"

"You….killed her….she trusted you and you killed her!" I yelled.

Jedi laughed. "Oh, come now. Was it so hard to believe? She was nothing to me, expendable! Nothing but a pawn in my game!" he smirked, still holding the gun to me. "Now here I thought that the Godmother would be smart enough to have figured it out. Shame really….I guess I over exceeded your expectations." He pulled back the hammer. "Well, little kitten, any last words?"

"Yeah…..fuck you." I stated coldly, glaring at him.

"Farewell…..say hello to your ex-godmother for me."

"Don't you dare! You're fight's with me you son of a bitch!" Don yelled, rushing for Jedi.

Don threw a punch, causing Jedi to let go of his gun. Don continued to throw punch after punch, trying as hard as he could to hit him.

Jedi smirked, blocking every punch and kicked Don away. Don stumbled and Jedi kicked him again, knocking him over the railing.

"Don!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Don held on as tight as he could onto the railing. Jedi walked over to him and smirked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk….Don, why do you have to play hero? If you're so quick to die, I'd be happy to help you, but that new Godmother of yours has to go first. It looks like this fight is not in your favor, Don. Farewell." He stomped on Don's hand with a painful crunch. Don's grip loosened and he fell.

"NO!" I yelled.

"DON!" Justyn and James yelled in unison, trying to run towards him.

"GODFATHER!" EJ and Ashley yelled also in unison.

In the blink of an eye I see the assassin drawing a gun and shoot out a zip line. She flew up and caught Don just before he hit the ground. The assassin landed with Don and glanced towards Jedi.

"That's it! Let's go you mother fucker!" Justyn yelled.

"Damn straight! No one plays a dirty trick on our Godfather and thinks they can get away with it!" James yelled.

"Guys wait!" I yelled but they both ignored me.

James rushed in with his scythe, spinning it above his head as he ran. Justyn began unloading whatever ammo he had out of his guns. Jedi smirked as he motioned them both over, accepting the challenge.

James leapt into the air and extended his scythe. Jedi easily blocked the attack and kicked James aside. At the same time Justyn ran in, fists flying. Jedi grabbed his right arm and turned Justyn around. Taking his right foot, he kicked Justyn away from him.

"Motherfucker!" Justyn yelled as he ran back in.

Jedi got bored quickly, constantly pushing any attacks thrown by James and Justyn. He laughed in amusement.

"You guys just don't quit do you? If you haven't hit me yet, what makes you think you will?"

"What if it wasn't us?" James said with a smirk.

Jedi turned around to be greeted by two feet to the face. EJ and Ashley dove into the fight, drawing their weapons. Ashley swung her fans in even, circular motions as EJ swung his sword towards him. EJ landed a lucky blow to Jedi's side, not serious though. Jedi brushed it off like nothing happened but his gaze darkened.

"I think that's just making him angry!" Ashley shouted.

"Last time I checked, he's already angry!" EJ shouted back. "Come on!"

EJ and Ashley ran back in. Working as a team, they continued their attack on Jedi. They both did a good job, managing to get some cuts on him. Jedi yelled out in frustration, continuing to block as best as he could.

"Annoying pests!" Jedi yelled. Grabbing one of Ashley's fans, he pulled her towards him and kicked her in the stomach. Ashley was sent flying back, rolling multiple times across the metal floor.

"Ashley!" EJ yelled as he watched his sister lay there. He turned his head to Jedi, furious. "You son of a bitch!" EJ jumped back in, trying to take him on alone.

As EJ swung his sword, Jedi lifted his leg and stepped on the sword. EJ struggled to get the sword free but as soon as he lifted his head, he was greeted by a foot under his chin. EJ was sent up into the air and Jedi kicked him, also, in the stomach and sent him flying away.

"He's so strong! What is that fucker taking?!" Justyn yelled, getting himself up.

"Does it matter?! Shut up and kill him!" Amy yelled. She turned to Don. "You ready to get this bastard?"

"Okay, that's it." Don stated coldly, rolling up his sleeves.

"Don, take it easy. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Not now Kitty! EJ's in there alone." Don immediately ran towards Jedi, Amy following.

Don punched nothing but air as Jedi once again caught his hand mid strike. Amy caught him off guard, landing a single punch to his torso. Jedi grunted and grabbed Amy by her ponytail. Don tried to help her but found himself down on one knee, Jedi's forearm around his neck in a chokehold.

"You all are truly pathetic…..caring for one another, saving one another. It makes me sick."

The assassin tapped me on the shoulder and cocked her head towards Jedi. I nodded and ran with her into the fight. We both jumped into the air and kicked Jedi in the face. His grip loosened on both Amy and Don, allowing them both to break free. It was now four against one and everyone did what they could to get some hits in.

Jedi regained his balance and blocked attacks from Amy and the assassin. He simply punched Amy in the face and elbowed her in the nose. She stumbled and Jedi kicked her away. The assassin kicked Jedi in the chest and jumped on top of him. She wailed on his head and vaulted off of him as he tried to throw her off. She dodged another punch as she slid down into a split underneath him.

Grabbing his legs, the assassin tried to trip him up. To no avail, he maintained his footing and grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her up.

"Out of my sight, you pest! You don't belong in this fight!" Jedi sent his knee into her stomach and threw her away.

It was just me and Don now but he quickly got rid of us.

Everyone threw out blow after blow, trying to give any kind of damage to Jedi. Don and I helped each another up, out of breath and exhausted.

"I've….had enough of this guy." Don stated between breaths

"I couldn't….agree more…..but, how the fuck are we going to kill him?"

A sword slid in front of us. We turned our heads to see the assassin, lying on the ground and staring in our direction. She pointed to the sword and we both nodded.

"James, EJ, Ashley, Justyn!" Don yelled. "Hold that fucker down!"

James and EJ grabbed Jedi's arms while Justyn and Ashley grabbed his legs.

"What the fuck?! Let me go!" Jedi yelled, trying to break free.

"Kitty, Don, hurry!" Ashley yelled.

"Kill the son of a bitch!" Justyn yelled.

Don and I looked to one another and nodded. Don grabbed the sword and he held it out. I grabbed the sword with him.

"You ready to finally end this?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've been ready to end this since the beginning. Let's kill that son of a bitch."

We stood up, sword in hands and ran for Jedi. Jedi could only watch as we sprinted towards him, getting closer and closer.

"It's time for you to die, Jedi!" Don yelled.

"This is for Miuki you son of a bitch!" I yelled as well.

The sword impaled him, blood escaping his mouth. Don and I continued to push the sword deeper and he screamed out. Everyone let him go and Jedi collapsed to his knees.

"It's over Jedi. Either you surrender and pay for what you've done….or you die right here. It's your choice." Don told him.

"What makes you think this is over? I'm still alive." He smirked.

"Well, to put it simply, you're bleeding all over the place." Justyn teased.

"You may have gotten lucky during this fight Jedi, but your body can't handle the beating we've been giving you. It's currently nine against one and I don't see you getting out of here alive without surrendering."

Jedi laughed hysterically. Everyone gave off a confused look.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Justyn asked, cracking his knuckles. "Want to keep going?" he asked, walking toward him.

"Down boy." Hitomi said plainly, grabbing the collar of Justyn's shirt.

Jedi reached behind him and pulled out a remote, quickly pushing it.

"Shit!" James yelled. He grabbed Jedi by the collar and shook him. "What did you just do?!"

Jedi continued to laugh. "I told you on the yacht that night…..I'm taking you with me."

A faint beeping filled the room and it was coming from all around us. Under the balcony, a red dot blinked. More red dots filled the upper ceiling as the noise grew louder, beginning to echo.

"Oh…." James started.

"Shit." Justyn finished.

"We got to get out of here!" Amy yelled.

"I completely agree, let's go."

Don suddenly let out a painful yell. Jedi had taken a dagger and stabbed him in the ankle.

"Don!" I yelled. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled, kicking Jedi in his jaw.

"No one's going anywhere." Jedi said with a bloody mouth.

"Justyn, give me your gun." Don said.

Justyn handed Don his gun and Don aimed it to Jedi's head. Jedi just smirked.

"None of you are getting out of here alive. You will soon be reunited with that Godmother of yours." He laughed, continuing to hold onto Don's leg.

"Guess what?" Don asked him. Jedi looked to him, determined. Don fired a bullet right between his eyes. "Go to hell."

"Uh, guys, we have about a few hundred bombs ready to explode! Can we get a move on?!" Hitomi yelled.

Everyone looked around to find that the assassin was no longer in the room.

"Where did that assassin go?" James asked.

"Can we worry about that _after_ we've escaped the giant base that's about to go boom?!" I yelled.

Everyone sprinted down the hallway, hearing the explosions behind us.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" James yelled.

"Hulio, call everyone and tell them to get the fuck out of here!" Justyn yelled through his earpiece.

"We heard the explosions from here! I'm already on it! Get the Godfather and Godmother out of there!" he yelled back.

As we ran through the double doors of the base, we saw what was left of the family running out of the main gates. The explosions got louder and closer as everyone ran. James and I continued to help Don along as he limped, while Ashley and EJ helped any family members who couldn't walk on their own.

"Everyone get to your vehicles and let's move out!" Don yelled to the family, waving his arm toward the exit.

We ran back to the car and piled in.

"Get in! Get in!" James yelled.

Don stuck his head out, sitting on the window. With a whistle, he told the rest of the cars to follow. "Everyone, let's get out of here!" he yelled.

"Joseph, get going!" Hitomi yelled to her driver.

"Whaaaat?" he asked with a groan. He turned his head and all of us sighed in disappointment. His eyes were bloodshot and smoke escaped his mouth. "I'm feeling pretty good right here."

Justyn kicked him in the back of the head.

"Too fucking bad, it's your job to drive, asshole! Now get this shit heap rolling!"

Joseph slammed on the gas and the car sped off. The rest of the family followed us, the explosions shaking the area.

000

We managed to get a good distance away from Jedi's base. The whole family stood on the hillside overlooking the area. Cheers and applause filled the air as everyone exited their vehicles. All of us in the high ranks looked on with pride as we watched everyone celebrate. Some people even brought booze and smokes in honor of our victory.

"I can't believe almost all of us made it out of there alive." Don said in surprise.

"I know what you mean…I'm sure a lot of people thought this was the end for SFM."

"Well, that fucker almost made it that way. What a fucking coward." James huffed.

"Guess when he said he was taking us with him, he meant it. As they say, he went out with a bang." Justyn joked.

"Wait, where's that assassin!?" I said suddenly.

"She's right here." Hitomi said.

All of us turned to see the family making room for her. The assassin stepped out of the crowd with Hitomi and stood there. It got silent as I walked up to her.

"I want to say thank you….but I can't do that unless you take off that mask." I told her.

"I can't do that." She said through the mask.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"It will be painful….for everyone." She said darkly.

"We just barely escaped an exploding base full of psychotic mercenaries….what could possibly be more painful than that?" James stated.

The assassin sighed out in defeat. "Fine…." She grabbed her mask and took it off.

Everyone's jaws dropped. There was nothing but silence as all of us gazed at the person before us.

"W-what the fuck….." Don breathed.

"This can't be real….." Ashley said in a whisper.

My eyes filled with tears….my vision getting blurry. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, making absolute sure that she was real. She smiled meekly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hello, Kitty….everyone."

Everyone stared as if they had seen a ghost. Standing before us was none other than the ex-godmother of SFM….

"M-Miuki?" I said with a shaky voice. "This….can't be real. Are you really….?"

"Yes, Kitty….I'm alive." She answered for everyone.

"Miuki….but how?" Don asked. "You….died, didn't you?"

"Would I be standing here if I did?"

"How did you escape?" EJ asked.

"Hitomi." She answered. "Hitomi and a few members of the yakuza security rescued me."

"But the cloth….the cloth from your favorite kimono….how do you explain that?" James asked.

"That would be my question to answer. You see, when we found Miuki, she was in bad shape. That bastard Jedi had her chained up like an animal. My team and I went in and got her out but before we knew it, the place was rigged to explode. In order to buy us some time I used my parasol, the red floral pattern like Miuki's kimono, to make them think she died in the blast."

"So they did plan to kill off Miuki like that….damn them!" Don yelled. "If that motherfucker wasn't dead, I'd go back and beat his ass again."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were alive?" I asked her, bewildered.

"For my safety Kitty….if they found out I was still alive, they would have continued to come after me. I returned to Irem to refresh on my training and get ready for future confrontations. I'm sorry….I can't imagine how hard it was for you to think I was really gone."

I turned to Hitomi. "And you knew she was alive all this time, including when you saved us at the lounge?"

"Yes."

I grabbed Hitomi by her shirt and pulled her closer. "Why didn't you tell us?!" I yelled. "You knew and you just decided to keep it from us?! How could you?!"

"I told her to, Kitty!" Miuki yelled.

I stood there, stunned. "What?"

Miuki was silent, staring at the ground. "I told her to keep it a secret….I figured that if Jedi and Wings knew I was dead….they would leave you alone. But they kept bringing it up and involving you further. I then decided to help as best I could, from a distance."

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked.

"The information you received about this base, for one. The man who delivered it to worked for me."

"But it was my scouting team who got the information. Why would you say that you did?" Hulio asked.

"Because, like I said before, I had a member of the yakuza security go undercover and show you where they were hiding. We had been following Jedi and Wings for a while and ended up finding their base of operations. We originally planned to go in there with all of the Irem yakuza and take them out, but I knew that SFM would work really hard to find him. So I let you handle it….with me and Hitomi's help of course."

"Why didn't you just show us it was you back there?" Don asked.

"It would have distracted you. We were in the middle of fighting Jedi and I didn't want to burden anyone by having them worry about me again."

We all stood there in silence, trying to wrap our heads around what she just told us.

"Quick question….in the alleyway….while we chased after Jedi, Wings and the Red Dragon members? Was that female assassin you?"

"That was me, actually." Hitomi answered. "I did it to keep you away. You see, our team was scouting the very same meeting that you saw. If you, Amy and Don continued down the alley, then our position would have been compromised. I had to keep you two away so in order to do that, I dressed as the same assassin that attacked you at the beach."

"Wait….I thought…that was….Ah, fuck…..my brain hurts." James retorted.

"That was Wings, James. You forget though, all of the female members of Red Dragon wear the same masks, so it can get a little confusing." EJ told him.

"That's right. I went undercover as a female Red Dragon member during that meeting, so I had to play the part. My apologies if I hurt either of you during that little scramble."

"I'm so sorry….I know this isn't easy to hear right now, but I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course…..we just…..missed you. We all thought you were dead…it hasn't been easy these past few months." I replied. I hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Lady Miuki, we have to get moving. Your father expects an update." Hitomi told her.

"Yes, I understand. One moment, please." She faced us once more. "I'm sorry but, I have to return to Irem. Before I go though, I want to say that I resign as Godmother of SFM. Kitty, I want you to remain the current Godmother. I think you've proven yourself to the family you can handle it."

"Miuki…..are you sure?" I asked in concern.

"Yes….I couldn't pick a better person to take my place. Also….my father's ill. I need to stay home to take care of him. You understand?"

I nodded. "Of course…..take care of yourself, okay?"

"We'll miss you Miuki. No one will forget what you've done for everyone here." Don told her with a smile.

"Come visit us when you can. You're always welcome here."

"I will, Kitty. Thank you. The same goes to you too. If you'd like, I can arrange for you to come to Irem to visit my father. He'd like that very much."

"Sounds like a plan. I could use a vacation. However I'll go when I know that things have calmed down here. A Godmother's work is never done."

"Lady Miuki." Hitomi called.

"I'm coming!" Miuki yelled. She walked to me and Don, hugging us both. "I wish you both the best of luck. I know you both will make SFM the best family this city has seen."

Miuki walked to the vehicle, Hitomi coaxing her in. She waved goodbye as the car sped away. Don placed a hand on my shoulder gripping tightly.

"Come on, we've got injured to take care of."

I nodded. "Alright." I looked below at the burning base. Small explosions continued to ignite and dark pillows of smoke continued to rise. This was a big victory for SFM, but we knew better.

As the capo's of each team rode off in their vehicles, the high ranks remained. We stood there, continuing to stare at what would have been our tomb. The sun rose, bringing in the new day and a cool breeze blew past.

"Is it finally over?" I asked.

"For now….but we're a mafia family, Kitty. It's never truly over until there are no more rivals to deal with. Though, I highly doubt that anyone will mess with us for a while. Jedi was someone most families would never mess with. I think we just proved how strong we really are to those who had doubts."

"Good fucking riddance." Justyn added. "Who's up for taking down SOTE and UMTO? We owe those fuckers for getting in our business."

James smacked him in the back of the head.

"Fuck! What was that for?!" Justyn yelled, rubbing his head.

"You fucking idiot! We just got done taking down a group of psychotic mercenaries and rogue family members! Now you want to go attack two more rival families?! You really are stupid!"

"Eh, fuck you! I'm pumped up right now and didn't get enough hits in that last fight. I need to ventilate…..sheesh!"

James and Justyn continued to argue. Don and I just laughed.

"Kitty, Don, may we ask you something?" EJ asked.

"What's up?" Don asked.

"Ashley and I want to know if we could head to Irem. Miuki's father was our teacher and we want to pay him a visit."

Don and I stared at one another. Don sighed out and nodded.

"Alright, but will you stay with us long enough to make sure everything calms down?"

"Of course. We'll stick around to help you with whatever you need. Then we'll leave on the first train to Irem."

"Alright everyone, let's go home."

000

_**One month later…..**_

Don knocked on the apartment door. James, Justyn and Amy were with him.

"Kitty? You home? We just came to go over some things with you."

There was nothing but silence.

"Are you Don?" someone asked from behind them.

A woman stood in the doorway of an apartment across from them.

"Uh….yeah. Why?" he asked.

The woman held out a piece of paper. "Kitty wanted me to give this to you. Said it was urgent and to give it to whoever comes to her apartment."

Don took the piece of paper, reading it silently to himself. He sighed out in frustration but smiled.

"Don? What is it?" Amy asked. "Where's Kitty?"

Don just handed the piece of paper to Amy and began walking away.

James, Justyn and Amy stared at one another, confused. Amy opened the paper and they read it silent together.

_Dear Don, Amy, James and Justyn,_

_Sorry I'm not there to see you. Something in my head told me that I have to go to Irem, so I'm going. I know this may come as a shock to you but don't think of this as goodbye, more like….see you again. I don't know when I'll be back but, I know you guys will be okay without me. Don't worry about future work, Amy. I got everything settled for you. I know you can do it! James, the dojo's finally going to get fixed so you and your recruits can get back to business! Justyn….hmm…..drink some more milk. It'll help you grow._

Justyn grumbled, sighing out in a pissed off manner. James laughed.

"Fucking bitch." Justyn groaned.

They continued reading the letter.

_This past year with you all has been such a blessing. I don't know where I would see myself without you guys. We've been through so much and I know there will be many obstacles to come. I hope that SFM is around for a very long time….I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I wish you all the best while I'm away._

_May SFM rise above the rest and become the best god damn family anyone has ever seen._

_All the best,_

_Kitty_

000

The train sped on and I felt a little nervous. I had never been Irem before and I didn't know what awaited me. I knew that once I got there it would be a new experience for me. Nearly a year ago I found myself lost in a sea of faces, looking for something to hold on to. If Don and Mikey hadn't of found me, I don't know where I would be now. I trailed from my current thoughts, thinking of Mikey.

I hope he wakes up soon.

I didn't know what to expect once I arrived in Irem, but I knew that I wouldn't be alone. EJ and Ashley were expected to leave at the end of the week and Miuki would be there. I looked out the window and rested my head in my hand, drifting off.

Here's to the future….whatever it may bring.

000

The Godfather Lounge- Midnight

Two friends walked out of the lounge, giggling and walking to their cars. A man follows them, and taps them both on the shoulder. They turn their heads and looked at the man suspiciously.

"Hello ladies. My name is Craig and I have a proposition for you." He snaps his fingers and out stepped another man from the shadows, carrying a scythe-like weapon from across his shoulders. "This is Hawk, my head of security. I believe you've met before?"

The two women nodded.

"I want you both to join my family. We are called Royal Mafia Kings and Queens. RMK&Q for short. All of us here have been turned down by families alike. I'm here to welcome anyone with open arms. SFM turned you both away….don't try to say you left on your own. I know deep down that you both were jealous of that newly made godmother. There's no shame in admitting it. Come…." He soothed with open arms. "Let me make you both women to remember. Together, my Queen and lady vice president, we will make this family strong. Together….we will be unstoppable."

_**(There you guys have it! The final chapter in part one! I want to thank everyone who has read this! I've enjoyed exceeding my expectations and giving you all something to enjoy. Though my inner critic told me it wasn't good, I continued on! I hope you will stick around because this isn't the end for SFM! Who is this mysterious new enemy and what does he have planned?! I guess you'll have to find out in the premiere of part two!)**_


	26. A Not So Peaceful Return

_**(PART TWO! OMG! I can't believe I made it this far. Thanks to everyone for your support on part one! I'm glad all of you enjoyed it! To everyone who is not familiar with this story, it's okay. I wrote this for my old family on PS Home. Feel free to review if you like or check out my other stories. Last thing to mention is that I'm marking these next chapters starting with 1 due to this being a new part. Anyway, without further ado, here is part two!)**_

**Chapter 1**

"_A Not So Peaceful Return"_

Bursting through the double doors of the clubhouse, Justyn and James frantically shut them closed.

"Justyn, James, what the fuck are you two doing?" Don asked.

"Not now Godfather, get down!" James yelled, tackling Don to the ground.

"What the fu-" Don was interrupted as a barrage of bullets flew into the clubhouse.

The barrage of bullets stopped quickly and laughter echoed outside.

"God fucking dammit! That's the fifth fucking time those assholes attacked us! I'm tired of this shit!" Don yelled.

"You're tired of it?! I've lost more men to those assholes than I can count! If we don't get our shit together, SFM is going to fall!"

"Yeah, well, EJ and Ashley are gone and Kitty's not back yet. Mikey's still in a coma and most of our members are getting shot up by those fuckers!"

"These RMK&Q guys are organized….really organized. If only we knew who was running them."

"I'll be glad when we do….I owe that motherfucker a few bullets!" James yelled in anger.

"Don? Are you guys okay?" A familiar voice asked.

Don, Justyn and James turned to see Amy standing in the doorway.

"Amy, thank god you made it out of there okay."

"Don't be glad. While I was running I heard one of the guys from RMK&Q say that they are interrupting a train arriving in a few days."

"Oh shit…." Don breathed.

"Exactly….isn't Kitty coming back in a few days?" Amy asked.

"We can't let them attack that train! Kitty will be seriously outnumbered!" Justyn yelled.

"Was it their plan to go after Kitty all along? Or are they doing it to get to us?" Don pondered. He ran his hands furiously through his hair. "Ah, dammit! This shit is making my head spin!"

"Fucking cowards!" James yelled. "It'll be like Jedi and Wings all over again only they may actually kill our Godmother this time!"

"Dammit James, don't mention those names anymore! They're dead and buried capiche?" Justyn whined.

"Where the fuck is Hulio?! His scouting party should have been back by now!" James yelled.

The phone on Don's desk rang and he went to answer it, mumbling as he walked over. Don's eyes widened.

"What?!" Don suddenly yelled. "Okay, I'm on my way!"

Don quickly slammed the phone down.

"Don? What is it?" James asked.

"It's Mikey…."

"What?! What's wrong?! Is he okay?!" Justyn yelled.

"He…..he's woken up."

"No way…." James breathed.

"Well I'll be damned….I knew that fucker wasn't dying anytime soon!" Justyn yelled with excitement.

"Hey Hulio, what you got?" Don asked, looking to the door.

"Hey boss, I got something for James actually." Hulio handed him a piece of paper.

"What is it?" James asked.

"You won't like it…." Hulio said darkly.

"Try me."

"Remember that little shit Hawk?" Hulio asked.

"Now I do…what of him?" James said in annoyance.

"He's sent you a challenge. He wants you to come alone."

"No way." Don said.

"Why not? I can take that fucker blindfolded." James commented.

"Remember the last time someone went alone?" Don asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"My point is that I don't want anyone else getting hurt, or killed, unnecessarily. If you really are set on doing this, I won't stop you. But you have to be careful….we don't know very much about this new family or what they're planning."

"I'll be careful. Say hey to Mikey for me, will you?"

000

_**Five days later…..**_

A young woman sat in her seat, staring out the window as the train moved on. She wore black, skin tight jeans with white sneakers on her feet. A yellow camisole was covered by a black crop jacket. Her face was dotted with freckles and a diamond stud sat on her right nostril. In her manicured hands she held a white phone, texting away. Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Amy…what?! Really?! That's great news! I'll go visit when I get there."

Four men a few rows in front of her began eyeing her suspiciously. She could see them staring, but looked away as if she didn't notice.

"Oh really? I figured as much. Yeah, I think I'm about to have that problem now."

Three of the men stood from their seats each one in sweatpants and muscle shirts. On each of their arms stretched a black dragon tattoo with red flames.

"What the fuck, man? Aren't you coming with us?" the leader asked.

"I don't get into fights that I know I can't win." He said darkly.

"You fucking coward. She's just a girl! There isn't anything she can do!"

The man sitting down just smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The three men continued to walk up to the young woman, cursing their fellow teammate out as they did.

"I will. Let me call you back, Amy." The young woman closed her phone and turned her head. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" she asked them.

"Get up, Hell Cat. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." The leader of the group said, his voice heavily accented.

The young woman glared at him.

"Hell Cat? Why the fuck is everyone calling me that in Irem?! It's so lame." she pondered in a pissed off tone.

The leader suddenly pulled a handcrafted pistol from his hand and aimed it at her.

"I said get up!" he yelled. "You're going to pay for what you did in Irem!"

The young woman stood up, her hands above her head.

"So….you must be what's left of Yousuke's little clan, huh? Come to avenge his death?" the young woman smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! You may be a hero in Irem, but out here, you're nobody!"

"Nobody? You apparently don't know who I am in Central Plaza, do you?" Kitty asked with an amused smirk.

"I don't care who you are, here, or in Irem! You're going to die!"

The woman just stared at him coldly. She rolled her eyes and grabbed something from behind her.

"This gun is one of the best in the land. Handcrafted to kill a man in one shot! I wouldn't be surprised at how scared you must be! Cower before the power of the Re-"

At that exact moment, the young woman pulled out a pistol and shot the man in the leg, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Shut the fuck up." She said bluntly. "Can't you see I wasn't even listening? I mean, were trying to sell me the damn thing or what?"

"You fucking bitch…..I-"

He shut up quickly once again due to the young woman aiming her gun at him again.

"Now it's my turn to talk. Here's a little advice….if you can hit your target, pretty much any gun will do the trick. Now….why don't you all be nice and drop your weapons."

"What are you two waiting for?! Kill her!" the guy on the ground yelled.

The two men immediately tried to attack but the young woman dodged with a back handspring. The two men continued their assault but the woman dodged every move. She found herself at the back of the car and the two men chuckled.

"Nowhere to run now, girlie." He immediately swung a knife toward her but she easily blocked it, gripping his right wrist. She pushed it backward, breaking it with one smooth motion. He yelled in pain and she spun him around, kicking him in the back.

"You bitch!" The other yelled as he charged for the woman.

The woman smirked and slid into a split. She brought her left leg backward and kicked her heel into the other assassin's face. She then slid in a circular motion on her back and swiped her legs under him, tripping him up. The assassin fell on his back with a hard thud, holding his face.

A gunshot rang out and almost grazed the woman's cheek. She didn't even flinch.

The last man, who was shot in the leg, stared in fear at the woman walking toward him. An eerie grin was across her face as she walked closer to him. She grabbed her gun and aimed it at him.

"You're awfully quick to die. Want me to help you along?"

The last man suddenly panicked and tried to crawl away. The woman ran down the aisle and jumped over him, stopping him where he was.

"Where do you think you're going? You said you were going to kill me….oh wait, I guess you didn't think that you would be beaten by a woman, huh? You're leader would be proud. After all, he got his ass killed by yours truly." She teased, treating him like a dog. "Now, I want the four of you to return to your seats, wait until we get to my stop, then you're going to run for lives."

"Why should we?!" A member asked, still holding his broken wrist.

The young woman pulled the hammer of the pistol back.

"Because I won't have to shoot your fucking brains out, got it?" she said with a smirk.

The members nodded furiously and returned to their seats.

"Who the fuck was that?! She fought like something I've never seen!" the leader yelled.

"You really don't know who that was, do you?" the only member who didn't fight asked.

"Who? Who the fuck is she?"

The member just shook his head. "She's Kitty Johnson, the Godmother of SFM. You think she's popular in Irem? She's twice that in Central Plaza. The girl may be one of the youngest Godmother's out there, but she's not just a pretty face."

"_The_ Kitty Johnson?! I only knew her based on what everyone in our clan called her….Hell Cat. I can't believe that that's her." The leader said in surprise.

The girl shook her head in disgust as she stuffed the pistol back in her jeans.

_Assholes._ She thought to herself.

The woman returned to her seat and dialed a number on her phone. She put it to her ear as the person on the other end answered.

"Amy? It's Kitty. Sorry about earlier, I had a bit of a pest problem. I'll be in Central Plaza in an hour." There was a moment of silence. "Okay, I'll see you then. Stay safe. Bye."

An employee faced the woman.

"Miss, we'll be arriving in Central Plaza in an hour. Please have your things ready before we arrive."

"Great. Thank you." The woman smiled. "May I get a glass of water please?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." The clerk walked away, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

000

"God dammit I can't believe we're late for the meeting! Hurry the fuck up Justyn!" Mikey yelled.

"Shut up! I'm running as fast as I can here, sheesh!"

Mikey and Justyn made it to the clubhouse to find Amy leaving with members of the security force.

"Amy, where are you off to?" Mikey asked.

"To the station. Kitty's train arrives today and I'm going to pick her up. I'm taking these guys with me in case RMK&Q tries anything."

"Good thinking. How's James doing?" Mikey asked.

"He's still out but he's resting. They still aren't sure when he'll wake up."

"Hope he wakes up soon. If RMK&Q decide to attack us while our head of security is out….shit. Man…..Kitty is going to be _pissed_!" Justyn yelled.

"Not as pissed as when she hears who are the new Godmother and Lady VP of RMK&Q. I have a feeling we'll be seeing the Kitty back when we interrogated Emily Diamond." Mikey added.

Amy shuddered. "You just had to remind me of that bitch, didn't you?" she said coldly.

Mikey shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you guys when we get back." Amy said as she took the men to the car.

"See you later Amy."

Mikey and Justyn walked into the clubhouse. Members of SFM stood up for the two of them and told new recruits to stand.

"For those of you who are new to our family, you must stand for the high ranked officers, especially our females."

Mikey and Justyn took their seats and the family followed.

"My apologies at how empty the female side is today. Amy just left to pick up our Godmother from the station. They will be here soon. Our female consigliore, also known as the Mistress Sonata, is in Irem on personal business. To our females of the security force, she is also you superior officer. Now, on to today's meeting."

000

I stepped out from the train, gazing out towards the city. Central Plaza was almost back to the way it used to be and people were slowly returning to their everyday lives. A conductor held out my luggage when a bullet hole appeared through my suitcase.

The conductor dove for the train and people ran away. I stood there, dumbfounded and staring at the hole in my suitcase.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Godmother of SFM herself. How was your trip?" the leader smirked.

"You shot my suitcase….." I told him.

"And?"

"You shot my suitcase…..I hope you can pay for this."

"Fuck your suitcase. We're here for you! Our Godfather insisted that we bring you to him alive, but accidents do happen."

"Me? Why me? Just who the hell are you?" I asked them.

"We're members of RMK&Q. We're the best family that's out there!"

I laughed. "Never heard of you….quite frankly, you look like the weakest to me. I don't know who you guys are but you have no idea who you're messing with. My family members are probably on their way right now with our head of security and his force. Not that I need his help to fight you."

"Well, it seems you haven't been informed of the "accidents" happening to your family as of late." The leader laughed and the rest followed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your so called head of security was no match for ours. Last I heard, he's out cold with one eye gone."

I clenched my fists, my blood boiling.

"Aww, what's the matter? Dear little Godmother going to cry?" the leader teased. "It's okay, I'll make y-"

The leader couldn't continue due to my foot contacting his face.

000

Amy arrived at the station to find Kitty sitting on her suitcase surrounded by unconscious RMK&Q members.

"Kitty? What happened?" she asked.

"Strangest thing happened….they all came with their guns blazing and tripped over one another. It was quite pathetic if you ask me. Who are these assholes?"

Amy stood there with her mouth open. She broke from her thoughts. "Uh, long story….Don will fill you in later. Let's get you to the clubhouse. Everyone should be there." She hugged me. "You look different….did you get a haircut? And is that a nose stud?! When did you get that? Did you lose a bet?"

"No! I didn't lose a bet! But yes I did get a haircut. It was getting too long and I need something more manageable so bitches aren't grabbing at it."

"Good thinking. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I turned to the security members. "You guys mind helping me with these?" I asked them.

"Damn Kitty….what is all this stuff?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Gifts…..lots and lots of gifts." I smiled.

"Sounds like Miuki's father was awfully generous. You lucky bitch."

After everyone helped me with my things, we piled into the car.

"So, how's Miuki's father doing?" Amy asked.

"He…..he died three months ago. The ceremony was private which is why no one contacted you guys. I only got to go because of a crazy rumor that I saved Miuki. I still think that Hitomi had something to do with that. Sneaky bitch."

"Is Miuki okay?" Amy asked with a saddened expression.

"She will be. She just needs time to cope with it….and the fact that she is now the head of the yakuza."

"Wow….sounds rough. Wait, I thought that only a son could become the next head of the yakuza? Did Miuki not have a brother like she said she did?"

"Well….no. She didn't." I said uneasily.

"So how was your trip? I'm sure it was nice and relaxing."

I chuckled nervously. "It was….interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well….never mind. You mind if we continue this later? I'm a bit tired."

"You're right, I'm sorry. There is, however, a bit of a problem that we should discuss."

"What's that?" I asked her with a raised brow.

"It's James….he….he was hurt pretty badly by RMK&Q's head of security. He…lost his left eye and is not expected to see again….we've been getting attacked daily by RMK&Q….losing lots of members in the process."

"Yeah….those men you saw told me that. When did they start attacking SFM?" I asked.

"About….three or four months after you left. They just appeared out of nowhere and declared war against us. No one in the high ranked families has ever heard of them."

"Do we know who runs it?" I asked, immediately trying to get information.

"Well we know who the Godmother and Lady VP are….but not the Godfather."

"Who's the Godmother and Lady VP? Anyone we know?" I asked.

"Well….." Amy seemed reluctant in giving me the answer.

"Who are they Amy?" I asked again.

"Okay…..I'll tell you but please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Maybe…..hypothetically speaking, the Godmother was Arlene and the Lady VP is Emma….." she chuckled nervously, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

I sat in silence, my anger gradually rising.

"When did this happen?" I asked darkly.

"Oh shit….I think she's going to blow." I heard a recruit say to the others.

"Apparently four months after they both left SFM…..around the time we went after Jedi."

I punched my fist into the passenger side window, startling Amy and the security force. I breathed in and out furiously through my nose, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry about the window….I'll pay for it."

We arrived at the clubhouse and the team went inside. I busted through the double doors, completely furious.

"DON! WE NEED TO _FUCKING_ TALK!" I yelled.

Sadly for me….I happened to barge right into the middle of a meeting. Everyone stared in shock. Don chuckled in amusement.

"Everyone….this is your Godmother."

I felt my face begin to flush with embarrassment. I walked down the aisle, waving to the recruits as I walked passed them. I took my seat next to Don and meekly greeted the family.

_Well that was embarrassing…._

_**(There you guys go! The first chapter in part two! It's a bit short, I know, but I wanted to start the next chapter with the reunion instead of this one. On that note, who is RMK&Q and what do they have in store for SFM? Find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: Reunions and Rivals! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	27. Reunions and Rivals

**Chapter 2**

"_Reunions and Rivals"_

After the meeting, there were hugs and handshakes all around as people welcomed me back. It was good to see the family in such high spirits. I really missed them.

"Heeeeey it's good to have you back, Godmother." He chuckled. "Bet that sounds weird to you, eh?"

I put a hand on his hat. "Hey shorty, did you grow?"

He glared at me. "I see you haven't changed….fucking bitch."

The last person to see me was Mikey. I stared at him for a moment and soon hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Mikey. We were all so worried about you…..it's good to see you back on your feet."

"Thank you…it's good to be back, Kitty. I'm glad you guys got revenge. Those motherfuckers deserved what they got."

"I completely agree." I replied with a smile. My smiled then turned to a serious look, my anger was still trying to boil over but I didn't feel like showing the entire family again. "Can we discuss what the fuck is going on downstairs?" I asked.

Don nodded and all of the high ranks went downstairs. "No one disturb us please. The high ranks are going to be downstairs for a while."

We made it downstairs to the dojo and I finally blew up on everyone.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! What the fuck, Don?!"

"Kitty, I know you're angry but please calm down."

"_Calm down?_! How can I possibly calm down when I just found out that those two timing, backstabbing, walking STD's just joined another family and are after us! I knew…..I knew that wouldn't be last time I'd see them! Shit!"

"Believe me….we were just as shocked as you."

"Did no one even think to send me a fucking letter or a damn phone call?! Some kind of communication would have been nice!"

"You were on vacation, Kitty. We didn't want to bother you with that stuff while you were gone." Amy added.

"I still would have liked to have known about it! I'm the Godmother, aren't I?!"

Everyone grew silent. I could tell that things were getting awkward fast. I sighed out in frustration, crossing my arms.

"Jesus Christ…..what a mess." I looked to Don once more. "The men who attacked me at the station said something about James being hurt. Is it true?"

"Yeah…..he….he was given a challenge and went there alone. Amy and Justyn followed in case anything went wrong….which it did. When they brought him back, his left eye was cut to hell. We brought him into the infirmary and they helped him the best they could. They say he may never see from that eye again."

"Shit….." I breathed. "Does he know?" I asked.

"No….not yet, but we'll have to break it to him gently. It won't be easy for him to hear."

I nodded and sighed out in exhaustion. "Do you guys mind if I head for my hotel? It hasn't been easy to wrap my head around what I just heard. With those guys attacking me on the train, then getting attacked as soon as I got here I-"

"You were attacked on the train?! Was it RMK&Q?" Don asked me.

"No, they were old members of the Red Dragon." I said crossing my arms. "They just don't know when to quit."

"Red Dragon?! That's just fucking great! As if we didn't have enough problems with UMTO and SOTE!"

"SOTE and UMTO? Weren't they the families that Jedi and Wings used as a distraction?" I asked.

"Yup, and they are still relentless as ever. They decided to join in RMK&Q's fun and it's been hell for us ever since. Now with you saying that the Red Dragons are back….this just went from worse, to a nightmare."

"Oh, don't worry about the Red Dragons. Let's just say they are permanently out of business." I said carefully.

"Well shit, that's good to hear." Justyn sighed out in frustration. "I need a fucking drink. Who's up for going to the lounge?"

"I'm in." Mikey replied. "I could use a drink myself."

"I'll join you guys too, after I go check on my kid." Amy added.

The three began walking up the stairs and said their goodbyes. I stood there with Don in silence. I felt his hand gripping my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"As okay as I can be after what I just heard. There is something else I didn't mention…. but I didn't want to say it in front of the others."

"What is it?" he asked me.

"I don't know if I'm just paranoid, or what, but I have a feeling that I'll be targeted some time down the road."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a concerned look.

"In Irem I-" I stopped, reluctant in answering. "Never mind….it's a long story but, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Kitty, I need to know. You're making me worry." Don said, both of his hands on my shoulders now.

"I know….it's just…..I'm tired, okay? I've had a long day and would like to get some sleep."

"I understand…..just one more question."

I sighed out but nodded.

"What kind of shit did you get into in Irem? What happened?"

"Like I said before, it's a long story. When everyone is back on their feet and we have our next high ranks meeting, I'll tell you. Just bear with it a little longer, okay?"

Don nodded and gave me a hug. "I heard about Miuki's father…..I'm sorry."

"Yeah….Miuki will be okay though. She's very strong. I'm just worried about her as far as her new responsibilities as leader of the yakuza."

"Damn….that's a scary thought. Truth is, she's a lot like you, Kitty. When she gets angry, it's not pretty. I know…..I've seen it."

"So have I….why do you make it sound like such a big deal?" I asked him.

"Oh, you haven't seen her angry, Kitty. You've only seen her anger at a scale of five…..out of ten."

"Wow….that is a scary thought. I can't see Miuki getting like that though."

"She's just like you. Never judge a book by its cover. Speaking of which, what's with the stud? I never thought you as someone to get their nose pierced. Did you lose a bet?" he asked with a smirk.

"Geez, why do you and Amy think that?! I didn't lose a bet! I was just…._way_ misjudged and needed a makeover. Which you can clearly see due to my short ass hair."

"Sounds like quite the story, you've got me intrigued now."

"Oh believe me….it's quite the tale." I stretched my arms over my head. "Well, I'd better get to my apartment and get the last bit of stuff packed. My new house will be ready in a few days so I have to deal some stuff out." I punched him playfully on the arm. "See you later, Don. I'll join you guys at the lounge tonight when I'm all finished."

"Alright, Kitty. Go get some rest. We'll see you later. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks. Oh! I almost forgot! EJ and Ashley will be home in a week's time. They're finishing up their term in Irem and will be here next Friday."

"That's good. God knows we need them while James is out."

"See you later Don." I waved with a smile.

000

I walked through central plaza, making my way to downtown where the lounge was located. I looked at the hole in the center of the plaza, where the large fountains use to be. The hole was surrounded by yellow tape and orange cones. Things were slowly getting back to normal and everyone could go on with their lives. I took my usual shortcut through the malls alleyway to reach the lounge.

The lounge was busier than ever. People looked to me with either smiles of approval or glares of disgust. This was a mafia populated bar after all and either people hated you or respected you. I made my way down the large stairs to the bar, taking a seat. I looked for Don and the others but didn't see them. The bartender came up to me and smiled.

"Hey! Welcome back! I haven't seen you around for a long time. Where have you been?" he asked me.

"Irem Square, I was taking a long deserved vacation from all this chaos."

"That sounds nice. Your friends are upstairs at the poker tables. They said they'd be down here once they're finished. What can I get you in the meantime? Your usual, or something different?"

"Just my usual is fine. Thanks."

In the corner of my eye I noticed someone sitting on the stool next to me. I smirked, recognizing the person sitting next to me.

"Long time no see, Emma." I told her.

"The same goes to you, Kitty." Emma smiled. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"The smell…..it's kind of hard to miss when you're trying to mask other bodily scents. It's quite revolting." I teased.

"Ouch. That was awfully harsh." She said sarcastically.

The bartender returned with my drink.

"Well, hello." Emma said seductively. "What's your name?"

I laughed at her. "Well here's nothing new. I know your night's not complete without you banging a stranger."

"Excuse me?" Emma retorted.

"You heard me. Now let's cut to chase. What's you and Arlene's deal, huh? Involving yourself in a new family that just so happens to be attacking SFM. What did your new godfather promise you? Money? Power?" I laughed. "All the dick you can suck?"

"You're really crossing the line, Kitty? Don't make me call my family over." She threatened with a smile.

"Or what? You're going to kill me?" I scoffed. "Please, you're no threat to me. You never have been. Why don't you be your usual self and go find someone to jack off." I said with a smile, trying to not lead the bartender on that we were on bad terms.

"You don't want to get involved with me, Kitty. I've changed."

"I don't believe that for a second, Emma. If you had really changed, you wouldn't be holding that gun to me under the bar."

"How did y-" she looked down to find that I had a gun to her as well.

"Do you really want to try it?" I asked her. "This could get quite messy."

She smiled and giggled. "My, my, my…..it seems little Miss Kitty has learned some things while she was away. Guess I misjudged you."

"You're fucking right, bitch. And you're also getting on my last nerve. I highly suggest you take your nasty, STD self away from me before I shove this gun so far up your pussy….you will never be able to enjoy a dick again."

Emma picked up the nearest glass and threw it at me. I merely moved my head to the side and watch as it broke to pieces against the bar.

"Get up bitch!" she yelled at me.

I stood up and by that point everyone in the lounge had surrounded us.

Emma ran in with an open hand, trying to slap me. I caught her wrist and put it behind her. I spun her around and kicked her in the back. She wobbled forward and I heard a crack as her face made contact with the bar. She turned around and acted as if she were about to come after me again. I laughed at her.

"You sure you want to keep going?" I asked. "I can make you uglier than you are now."

The crowd chuckled in amusement and a few whistles echoed from the back.

She glared at me, picking up her purse. "This isn't over." She threatened as her nose continued to leak blood.

"I know….not by a long shot." I held out a napkin to her and smirked. "Say hi to the Godmother for me." she went to grab the napkin and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards me. "Tell your Godfather to back the fuck off before he gets himself into some serious shit." I threatened.

I let her go and she ran away. Her fellow members followed her as she held her nose.

"That's SFM's new Godmother for you, though I haven't seen her fight like _that_ before."

"I know! Man, she got that bitch good! I suppose that girl had it coming though, for leaving them."

I put the gun back in my purse and smiled at the bartender. "Sorry you had to hear that. Would you mind not telling the rest of my family about that little altercation?"

The bartender just nodded and continued to clean the glass in his hand. "I didn't see a thing."

At that exact moment I see Don, Mikey, Amy and Justyn walking to the bar. They stared in confusion as the crowd began to disperse.

"Hey Kitty, what's with the crowd? Did something happen?" Amy asked.

"Just another fight, you know, the usual."

"Oh….it was probably some beginner family trying to make trouble."

As Don ordered some drinks and the others talked casually amongst each other, I glanced back towards the direction Emma left. A feeling of uneasiness washed over me.

_Just what the hell are you up to?_

000

"_Alive?_! How is she still _alive_?!" the leader of RMK&Q yelled as he punched a member in the face. "I gave you one simple order and you fuck it up!"

"W-we tried, sir! It's just….she fought in a way we've never seen before! Like a wild animal!"

"That's impossible. She's never been able to fight very well. Do you not remember the briefing videos?!"

"He's right, Godfather." A voiced echoed from the hall.

Emma stepped in, a bandage stretching over her bruised nose. Some members snickered at the sight and she glared at them.

"Emma? What happened to your n-"

"You say one more word and I cut your dick off!" Emma yelled. She glanced back at Craig. "She's changed…..a lot. She's not the same girl in the briefing videos….she's had some sort of training since then. Bitch used moves that I've never even seen before." She said with a clenched fist.

"Don't you worry, baby." RMK&Q's head of security walked in, his scythe across his shoulders. "I've been keeping an eye on her and I found out she's been training with the yakuza."

"The yakuza?! That fucking bitch! How dare she embarrass me in front of everyone!" Emma yelled.

Hawk pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head. "It's okay." He soothed. "Without that head of security around, she'll die quickly. She is no match against me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Hawk. She has two twin assassins who are with her."

"Twin assassins?" Hawk asked. "Who are they?"

"Yes, they trained in Irem too and are her personal bodyguards. Last I heard they are still in Irem for another week."

"Well that's convenient, because I brought someone from Irem who is hell bent on getting revenge." He snapped his fingers and in came a man with his right eye completely scarred.

"Who is he?" Craig asked.

The man bowed in respect. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jin Uchiha and I've come from Irem. I was the second of command in the Red Dragons, an assassin clan who tried to take down the yakuza. That Godmother in SFM joined forces with them and did this to me." He said, pointing to his eye. "And she also killed our leader."

Craig sat in his throne, pondering. He smirked and motioned him over. "Why don't we talk….I have something planned for them that you can help me with."

000

CRASH! BANG! THUNK! "AAAAAGH!"

"What the hell was that?" I asked, turning to the doorway. Mikey ran in and stuck his head through the door leading to the infirmary.

"Someone's awake and…uh…he's not in a good mood…" Mikey said to us.

"Well, you would be too if you got your ass beat." Justyn smarted off.

I smacked Justyn in the back of the head and we took off to the infirmary. There was a group of people standing in the doorway. Bedpans and medical equipment were flying through the air over their heads. I ducked as a metal tray flew through the door and almost hit me.

Don pushed some of the people aside and stepped in. I followed right behind him.

Amy was practically on top of James, trying to hold him down. Two other male nurses tried holding down his legs. James easily kicked them off of him and pushed Amy away. James tried to sit up, but Jin, one of the nurses tried holding him back down.

I looked at the male nurse suspiciously.

_Why does he look so familiar?_ I thought to myself.

"James, calm down. You need to rest!" he urged. James looked up to him, grabbed his neck and snapped it. He tossed Jin aside and kept fighting with the medical staff and Amy.

"He needs to be sedated before he kills someone else!" Amy shouted. "Get a sedative!"

Another nurse grabbed a needle with some fluid in it and handed it to Amy.

"Hold him down!" Amy shouted to us.

Don and I held James' legs down while Justyn held down his upper body… or at least tried to. He lifted Justyn up and tossed him over the bed. Amy slammed the needle down into James leg and pushed the plunger down and the fluid went into him. James slowly stopped fighting and slipped into slumber.

"OW! FUCK!" Justyn shouted, getting up and holding his back.

"Adrenaline can be a bitch, huh shorty?" Don teased to Justyn.

"Aw fuck off…" Justyn replied, slightly limping out of the room.

I walked over to the body of the dead nurse. Some recruits were getting ready to drag him out but I stopped them.

"Godmother? Is everything alright?" one asked me.

"Yes, just….can I see him for a moment?"

They both nodded and allowed me to look. My eyes widened at the sight of his right eye.

_When the hell did you get here?_ I thought to myself.

"Kitty? What's up?" I heard Don ask.

I turned to him. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I thought I recognized him but I guess I was wrong." I said in a nervous tone.

"It doesn't sound that way." Don added. "You sure?"

"Godfather, sir, look at this." a recruit called. He handed Don a syringe full of green liquid. He held out his other hand and handed him a sharpened throwing knife.

"What the fuck?" Don breathed.

"May I see that?" I asked.

Don gave me a confused look as he handed me the knife. I took a closer look at it and my worries were realized. I handed the knife back to Don and began walking away.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" Don asked.

I didn't reply...walking out the door.

000

A few hours later, James woke back up. This time he was calm but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Ah fuck! My head is killing me…" James said, sitting up in the bed holding his head. He felt his face a few times, noticing the bandages on his head.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, touching the cloth wrapped around his left eye.

He began to unwrap it when Amy walked in.

"Don't do that James! You aren't healed yet." Amy said.

"Why? I'm sure it's just a scratch." James retorted.

"Trust me. Not yet." Amy pleaded.

James sighed and let go of the bandage.

I walked back in to check on him. Don followed me in and so did Justyn and Mikey.

"Hey champ! How 'ya doin?" Justyn asked in a light-hearted tone.

"Hell if I know…" James replied, continuing to rub his head.

"By the way, you killed a nurse." Don scolded.

"Who?" James asked, looking up.

"Jin." Justyn replied.

James shrugged, "Who gives a fuck?"

Everyone gave off a surprised look at his remark.

"Looks like we got a badass over here…" Mikey joked.

Justyn chuckled at the remark. "A one-eyed badass, eh?"

"Justyn!" I shouted smacking him hard on the head. He nearly hit the ground.

"FUCK! WHAAAAT!?" Justyn whined. I put my finger up to my lips and harshly shushed him.

"One-eyed? What the fuck do you mean by that?" James shouted, his temper starting to flare. He began to furiously removing the bandage around his head.

"James, not yet!" Amy shouted, trying to grab his arm and stop him. James pushed her away and he undid the final bandage. There was a large linen bandage taped over his eye. I could see the cut marks above and below it. James ripped the last piece off and everyone was horrified at what they saw.

James looked around at everyone, confused. "Is there still bandages? I can't see out of my left eye… Get me a damn mirror!" James shouted.

"James…." Amy said hesitantly.

"NOW!" he shouted again.

A nurse passed him a small mirror and James' expression went blank. He saw wheat was left of his eye. It was whited out with a cut running up and down the center, perfectly aligned with the scars above and below it on his skin.

He dropped the mirror and laid back down on his back in the bed. Don walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How long was I out?" he asked in a calm and mellow tone.

"Almost a week." Mikey replied.

James laid there, staring at the ceiling, letting his thoughts come together.

"Did Kitty arrive safely?" he asked us.

"I'm right here." I said, walking out of the crowd.

James raised his head up, acknowledging me and then he laid back down.

"What happened?" I asked.

James grumbled and hesitated. "I lost a fight."

"To who though?" I asked.

"Hawk…" James replied in an anger-filled voice, his fists balled up and clenched tight, turning red.

"Hawk….wasn't that the little shit who made a scene in your dojo?" I asked.

"Yeah….but he had help." James said with a disgusted look.

"Really?" Don asked. "Are you sure?"

"Damn right I'm sure. He brought that walking STD with him!"

"Emma?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" James asked.

"We filled her in while you were out." Amy stated, then chuckled. "She made quite the entrance."

I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Oh….hell hath no fury?" he asked, looking to Justyn and Mikey. They both nodded.

James shuddered. "Anyway, that walking STD distracted me when she came in and before I knew it…." James grew silent, running his fingers over his left eye.

It was silent in the room and I saw everyone slowly leaving.

"Hey, we're going to grab some lunch. You want anything?" Amy asked me.

"I'm alright. Thanks though."

Don put a hand on my shoulder, leaning in for a whisper. "We'll discuss the syringe and knife later. I want to know what the fuck that's about. I'll talk to you later."

Everyone left the room, leaving me and James alone with a nurse checking him. He stared at me. "Good to see you, Kitty. How was Irem?" he asked.

"It was good. It was good to be with Miuki again."

He continued to stare at me and I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Did you get your nose pierced?" he asked. He then chuckled. "You lost a bet didn't you?"

I glared at him. "I did not lose a bet!" I yelled.

"Sorry…I just assumed…" he looked at me again.

"What now?" I asked.

"You look….different. Have your muscles always been that toned? Have you been staying in shape?" he asked me.

"Sure have, I can't slack off when I've got multiple people threatening to kill me." I chuckled nervously. "I am the Godmother now."

"It's just…I don't remember my training exercises ever doing that much for the body. They were pretty basic." His eyes suddenly widened. "You….you didn't go to Irem just for vacation did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently. "Rest up. We need you to get back on your feet as soon as possible. So don't rush it."

"Kitty!" he yelled at me. "Kitty, come back here!"

I waved behind me. "Sorry James, I got to go. Hope you feel better!"

I felt a little guilty as I left the infirmary. James somehow caught on that I had been doing more than relaxing on a beach or shopping. I knew that eventually I would have to tell them but….it just wasn't the right time.

The main thing I was worried about was the fact that an assassin slipped under our noses and attempted to kill our head of security.

_Was it RMK&Q? Or is it remaining remnants of the Red Dragon clan trying to get to me?_

I didn't know who was behind it…..but I would get to the bottom of it.

_**(There you guys go! Chapter two! Sorry for the long wait. I've been having a really bad case of writer's block and had some personal issues to deal with at home. I hope you guys enjoyed it but all I ask is that those of you, you know who you are, who keep bugging me to constantly update need to leave me the fuck alone. It's gotten really annoying. Anyway, what's Kitty's secret and who is behind the almost assassination? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Next Chapter: Old Friends, New Enemies! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	28. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Chapter 3**

"_Old Friends, New Enemies"_

"_Ma'am, we've broken inside! How do you want to proceed?!"_

"_Good work!" The leader said with resolve, she brought out a map. "I'll take my team with me through here and we'll make our way to the leaders. You and the rest of the men will stop anyone from following us! Be careful as you lead the charge inside, these men are well trained and better than these fools out here. Don't let your guard down for a second!"_

"_Yes ma'am!" he runs off, leading the charge._

_Explosions echoed and the distinct sounds of metal clashing against metal filled the air._

"_You two ready?" the leader asked._

_The two nodded and all three rushed into the heat of battle._

000

"Kitty? Earth to Kitty, you there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just spaced out for a minute. What did you say?"

The week went by quickly, not without problems of course. It seemed like every day RMK&Q became more and more daring. It if wasn't lousy assassination attempts, it was just an average public display. It was really starting to irk me.

James healed up faster than we thought, though he had to use crutches for a few more weeks, which he didn't like very much. We were all in the clubhouse, discussing last week's assassination attempt.

"So, you're saying that the nurse I killed was an assassin?" James asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah….the needle was meant for you." Don told him.

"Let me guess, poison?"

Don nodded. "The only problem is that he had a very finely crafted throwing knife. Apparently one only made in Irem. I have a feeling that it was meant for Kitty."

"Why do think it was for Kitty?" Amy asked.

"Well, seeing as how Kitty was attacked on her train and attacked at the station, it's just a hunch I have." Don answered bluntly.

"Good point." Justyn added.

"Speaking of which, Kitty, you planning on telling us what's going on?" Don asked, referring to our conversation in the dojo. Everyone stared in confusion except for James, his gaze was more 'I told you so'.

I sighed out in frustration. "Well, you see…."

Before I could respond, the double doors of the clubhouse opened and five people stepped through.

James pulled out his gun and aimed at one of the female guests.

"James, put your gun away." I said in annoyance. "You know who these people are."

"Correction, I only know four of them."

"My, my…I see dear old Hell Cat has been spreading nasty rumors already. I'm not surprised that she's not too happy to see me." the girl teased.

"Reika, stop it." Miuki said coldly. "We are guests here, so be nice."

"Oh, she can run her mouth all she wants. It's all just coming out of her ass anyway." I said with a smirk, crossing my arms and putting one leg over the other.

The girl laughed. "Oooh, feisty already. You going to claw me to death?" she teased.

"If you want me to, I'd be happy to oblige." I told her coldly.

"Oh dear….here we go again." EJ said while rolling his eyes.

Ashley had a hand on her forehead. "And we just walked through the door….I knew Reika wasn't going to listen."

"Well, as many times as Kitty has beaten her….I don't really blame Reika for a getting just a little bit pissed off." EJ stated.

"Brother, Kitty has beaten the both of us and we aren't holding a grudge." Ashley added.

"Wait, what?" James, Mikey and Justyn said in unison.

"Long story." The twins said in unison.

The room got awkwardly quiet when Don broke the silence.

"I take it you two know each other? What's with the arguing?" Don asked.

"Don't ask." EJ, Ashley, Hitomi and Miuki said in unison.

"It's a long story." Miuki added. "A _very_ long story."

"Just a bit of advice, it's probably best if you don't encourage them." Hitomi stated.

"Unless you want this whole clubhouse looking like a tornado hit." EJ added.

"Well, I'm interested now." James chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it either." Mikey added with a smirk.

"You would." Amy grumbled.

"Believe us….it's not worth it." Ashley said with a nervous chuckle.

"You don't want to know what our dojo back in Irem looks like whenever these two go at it."

EJ and Ashley shuddered.

"Well, enough awkwardness, welcome back EJ and Ashley. God knows we need you right now." Don sighed in frustration.

"We received letters from Kitty. Sounds like you guys need us." EJ said with a smile.

Ashley started stretching. "I could use some people to practice on. We've been stuck on protective detail for a long time with no action. It's gotten rather boring. No offense Miuki."

Miuki just rolled her eyes. "None taken, besides, I can handle myself."

"So who are these RMK&Q losers Kitty has been telling us about?" EJ asked.

The room got silent but I broke the silence.

"We don't know who the Godfather is….but the Godmother is Arlene…..and the Lady VP is Emma."

EJ and Ashley burst into laughter.

"Really?! I cannot see Emma being a high ranked member of a family….well, higher than a Doness anyway. That bitch is as lazy as can be. Good one Kitty!" Ashley said while wiping tears from her eyes.

I gave her a serious look and she stopped smiling.

"Please tell me you're joking….." she said with a nervous chuckle.

EJ coughed. "Shit…..this just got awkward."

The both glanced at James who had his arms crossed.

"James….we heard about what happened. We're sorry, man." EJ soothed.

"Thanks….it won' matter though. I just need to get a little training in and I'll be back out there in no time. He's not going to get away with it."

The whole clubhouse got silent again and Don broke the tension.

"What brings you to Central Plaza, Miuki? I don't exactly see the new head of the yakuza being able to just come and go as they please." Don teased.

"Haha, very funny. I'm not officially the new leader yet, so I decided to use what time I have left to come and visit you guys. I hope that when I left those eight months ago, we didn't leave each other on awkward terms. I still think about it to this day."

"Nonsense, you're always welcome here, don't you ever think otherwise." I told her with a smile.

Miuki nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

"Sorry to break up the touching reunion here, but Kitty was about to tell us some juicy details about her time in Irem." Justyn interrupted. "The suspense is killing me."

_Thanks for bringing that back up, you fucking Italian_! I thought with anger.

"Oh, it's quite the tale." Reika jeered. "Little miss hero will love telling you all about it."

_You fucking bitch!_

"Well, Kitty. Care to explain now?" Don asked with crossed arms.

"Let's see…where to begin."

000

"So Jin's dead….I'm not really surprised." Craig said with a smirk.

A loud thump echoed in the room as Hawke punched a nearby wall.

"That bitch!" he yelled.

"Correction, Hawke, it was the head of security who killed him."

"What?" Hawke asked in a confused tone.

"Apparently the head of security woke and when he did the adrenaline kicked back in causing him to go into a sort of frenzy." Craig laughed. "I'm sure that was quite the sight."

"How do you know this?" Hawke asked.

"Let's just say you have your sources and I have mine." Craig smirked.

"What's our next course of action? I'm ready for more orders."

"Don't worry about it. I currently have a little surprise for the Godmother and her friends." His laugh filled the room.

000

Sully's bar wasn't very crowded today but Doc didn't really care. He sat at the bar, just enjoying his drink when a familiar name caught his ear.

"You sure he's the leader of a mafia family?" someone asked.

"Oh yeah, I totally heard that Craig is a Godfather of a family now. RMK&Q from what I hear. Hard to believe he went from being a mercenary to a douchebag Godfather."

"Can you blame him though? The life of a mercenary isn't exactly booming you know. You only really see them working for mafia families or rich people wanting someone taken care of."

"Good point. Anyway, I hear he's especially interested in taking out SFM! Man, I wouldn't mess with SFM for anything."

"You and me both, but I hear they managed to get their head of security hospitalized. Though, I also hear they're a bit reckless."

"Damn, I didn't hear that. I did hear that SFM's Godmother and the two twins are back from Irem though. RMK&Q better be careful when dealing with the twins, they're ridiculously strong."

"Is that Miuki chick still the Godmother? I heard she died, then she miraculously showed up in Irem out of nowhere."

"No, that young girl….what was her name….oh yeah! Kitty Johnson, she's the new Godmother of SFM now. I hear she's quite the looker."

"Excuse me." Doc came in casually, not wanting them to talk about a woman in the manner they were going. "Did you say Craig is the leader of RMK&Q?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Wait….aren't you Doc? You're an ex-mercenary right?"

Doc nodded. "I am. The mercenary life is behind me now but I'm not afraid to get in a fight if the need arises."

"I see. Did you hear about SFM? They're in quite the mess lately now that their head of security is hospitalized."

"What?" Doc asked. "Are you sure?"

"Sure am. I don't know who these RMK&Q guys are, but they are giving SFM a run for their money."

Doc didn't reply, grabbing his jacket off the bar stool and sprinting out the door.

000

"So…let me get this straight. When you got to Irem, you got caught in a power struggle to decide the new leader of the yakuza?"

I nodded.

"And you trained with members of Miukis' fathers members where you then joined in the fight against the five rival gangs of Irem?" James asked.

I nodded, getting a little peeved.

"Then you found out that Miuki's half-brother was really the leader of the top gang, the Red Dragons, and exposed his plans to Miuki?" Amy asked.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"And his plan being to kill Miuki's father, become the new head of the yakuza, and make the people suffer?" Justyn asked as well.

"For the tenth fucking time, yes!" I groaned. "Geez, how many times do I have to tell you? Is it that hard to comprehend?"

"Sorry, it's just….kind of hard to believe that's what you were doing for the past eight months." Mikey added. "You killed him, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but not without a challenge….he was really strong."

"She nearly died of blood loss when we found her." Ashley added.

"Yeah but, she was better off than he was." EJ shivered.

"Better off?" Amy asked. "How so?"

"Well….better off as in….she didn't have her head completely off her shoulders." Hitomi said bluntly.

Everyone in the room either shivered or groaned in disgust.

"Hell hath no fury…." James said in a shaky voice with a shudder.

"Well, now you know. You guys want to know what I ate while I was there too?" I teased.

"Thank you for telling us, Kitty. I know it wasn't easy for you seeing as how you tried to keep it a secret from us. Why _did_ you keep it from everyone?"

"I just….I don't know. I guess I just thought it would be too much for you to handle. I knew that you guys would find out eventually if we ever got in a fight."

"Damn right it's hard to hear. My brain still hurts just thinking about it." James crossed his arms and mumbled. "She trains with the yakuza and becomes a damn hero."

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Uh….nothing."

The doors of the clubhouse burst open and the two guards tried to stop the man coming through.

"Let me the fuck go! I need to see the Godmother and Godfather!" the man yelled.

"Doc?" I asked.

"You two, let him go. He's a friend." James stated.

The two guards let him go and Doc brushed himself off. He put a hand on James' shoulder.

"Glad to see you're okay. When I heard you'd been hospitalized, I had to come and see you." Doc said with a smile.

"I'm just glad Amy and Justyn were there to get me. I probably would have died if it wasn't for them."

"If I knew where the fucker was, I'd kill him myself." Doc said with a balled up fist.

"Oh trust me. He's going to get what's coming to him, an eye for an eye."

"That's some good enthusiasm but that's not the only reason I'm here. I heard some disturbing news while at Sully's. It involves the leader of RMK&Q."

"Really? What did you hear?" Don asked.

"I know who he is." Doc stated.

"What?!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Yeah, and James….you're not going to like it." he said darkly.

"I just lost my eyesight and am on crutches for the next two weeks. Believe me, whatever you have to say, can't be much worse."

Doc sighed. "It's Craig." He said with crossed arms.

Everyone cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Amy looked a bit uneasy and James just had a blank stare on his face. James walked off.

"Amy? Are you okay? You look a little frightened." I asked her.

She looked to Doc. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Doc nodded.

"Do you know him Amy?" I asked.

As I asked her that question, a loud crash startled me as James kicked a nearby chair into a wall.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled.

"I think James knows him." Justyn remarked.

"No, really? I thought he was just angry at that chair for no reason." Mikey teased.

"Fuck off." Justyn groaned.

"James, calm down. Come over here and tell us what's going on." Don said in a calm tone.

"How the hell can I calm down?! If it's really Craig then we have a serious problem!" James yelled. He then looked to Doc. "How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Believe me, I'm not. I'm fuming just as much as you. I just…don't know why he would want to attack you guys. Why would he not just attack me and James?"

"Wait, you expected him to attack you two? How do you two know him?" I asked.

"It looks like we have some explaining to do." James said in anger.

"This can't be happening….I didn't think I'd hear that name again." Amy said in a shaken voice.

"You knew him Amy?" Doc asked.

She nodded. "We dated a long time ago."

James and Doc's eyes widened "Really?"

Amy nodded again. "He was nice at first….he was always there to listen. Then slowly, he began to change. He got….angry and psychotic. Soon he became so unrecognizable to me that he started to…." She stopped, getting absolutely silent. "Long story short, he was completely insane."

"Damn, I'm sorry Amy." Doc said sympathetically. "It's quite similar to us….well except for the whole….relationship thing."

"You see, the three of us were in a mercenary group together. To make a long story short, we went on a job and he tricked us. Tried to take the bounty himself and sent us directly into the path of security. He betrayed us and we haven't heard from him since." James said with crossed arms, his gaze deep in thought.

"And now he's got that slut of a woman and a completely clueless Godmother with him. I'm sure they're both completely brainwashed." Justyn added.

"Not to mention he has the asshole who did this to me." James said in anger as he pointed to his eye.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to hear it this way. Believe me, it was just as shocking to me when I heard it from those two guys at Sully's."

"Were they in a family?" Don asked.

"No, they were mercenaries. Sully's has a room where they can grab jobs sometimes. Craig is pretty well known in the mercenary world, mostly due to his stupidity for betraying his group."

"Nice guy." Mikey said sarcastically.

"Anyway, thanks for telling us, Doc. I hate hearing that it's him, but at least we know who we're dealing with now."

"Glad I could help you out. I wouldn't mind helping you if you need me. I wouldn't mind giving that asshole a few punches myself."

"You and me both." James agreed. "I'll keep in touch in case we need you."

Doc tipped his hat and began walking out of the double doors.

A loud gunshot filled the air and Doc ducked for cover behind the door.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" James yelled.

"Friends of yours?" Doc asked, pointing towards the street.

We all rushed out to see a white convertible parked near the lot. In the driver and passenger seats were none other than Hawk and Emma.

Emma giggled. "Oops, did we hit anyone? It would be a shame if we did." She said sarcastically.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the walking STD. Had any more booty calls lately?" I teased.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You're going to pay for what you did to my nose!" she yelled, banging on the car door.

"Well get your nasty self over here and fight me! Unless you have another appointment to get to, then by all means, go on ahead. We'll fight another time…..when you're not in a hurry to blow somebody."

Everyone held back laughter as they stared at Emma.

"You try to kill my friend and think you can get away with it?! Fuck that! And that little fucker isn't getting away again!" James sprinted towards the lot and hopped onto his motorcycle.

"James, come back!" Don yelled. "Shit, we'd better get after them. EJ, Ashley, you two call Joseph and tell him to get here ASAP!"

EJ and Ashley nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

"Hitomi, Reika, you two stay here with Miuki while the rest of us go after James and Doc."

They both nodded and motioned Miuki down to the dojo.

"Let's get moving you guys!"

000

"Come on you damn stoner!" EJ shouted, smacking Joseph in the back of the head.

"Oh… fuck off…" Joseph grumbled. His eyes were bloodshot from the smoke.

"Shit, we'll get nowhere at this rate!" EJ yelled. He sighed out in frustration and kicked a nearby rock. "Guess I'll have to call Don."

"Oh, he's going to move. All he needs is a little nudge in the right direction." Ashley said. She smashed Joseph's head into the steering wheel, grabbed the blunt and snuffed it out on the ground.

"Aw, come on lassie! Was that necessary?" he complained with a bloody nose.

She reached in, grabbing Joseph by the collar and looked him right in the eyes.

"If you don't move this fucking rust bucket it won't just be your nose bleeding!" Ashley shouted at him.

Joseph cussed under his breath and started the van. The twins piled in, readying their weapons. The van rolled out of the parking spot to the freeway.

"Damn, sis. I haven't heard that tone from you in a long time." EJ teased.

000

"Stay on them, Amy!" I yelled as we followed Doc and James.

"Trying here, Kitty." she replied.

A car slammed on its breaks as Amy sped past. The driver cussed her out and she flipped him off out the window. "Yeah, fuck you too, pal!"

I laughed at Amy. She just rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fucking idiots."

We saw a huge explosion as Doc and James slammed on their brakes. We hopped out of the car to find James completely cussing out no one in particular.

"We happened?!" Don yelled over the flames.

"The fucker played dirty! He threw a grenade to get us off their backs!" Doc yelled.

"Well, shit, now what?!" Justyn yelled.

"Guys? What the hell happened?"

We all turned to see Hulio, who was holding his laptop.

"Hulio, when the fuck did you get here?" Justyn asked.

"Just now, I saw James and this guy chasing that white convertible. I figured the people were on bad terms with us and I may have put a tracking device on it."

"Hulio, did I ever tell you you're a fucking genius?" James asked.

"Not enough." Hulio replied. "You can thank me later."

"All right people, you heard the techie. Let's get moving. Hulio, where are they?" Don asked.

Hulio stared at his computer. "Hmm, they've stopped. They're at Singstar!" he yelled.

"Well let's get going!" Justyn yelled. "I'm ready to end this shit!"

"Down boy." Mikey told him.

"Fuck off, Mikey! Sheesh!"

000

We sat in the vans before entering the club.

"We're going to have to split up, look for them all over. If anyone sees them or anyone else suspicious, whistle as loud as you can."

"Here, everyone put these in your ears. They can pick up your voices without any kind of interference. This way we can all keep in touch with each other."

"Keep your guns hidden. We don't want a gunfight going on with all those people in there. If they shoot first, you may draw your guns."

All of us nodded as we entered the club. The room was dark with colored lights and smoke filling the room. The music was so loud it almost made the entire room shake. We parted ways and found different spots to observe the entire area.

As I checked my surroundings for anyone suspicious, a man casually walked up to me.

_Oh great…..here we go._ I thought with disgust.

"You want to dance, honey? It'll be lots of fun." he asked me with a grin.

At this same moment another man decided to help himself and dance behind me. I elbowed him in the gut then, taking the same elbow, I hit him in the face. The man behind me fell over like a tree being cut down. He completely passed out. The man in front of me stared with wide eyes, clearly overwhelmed.

"I'm not exactly here to have fun." I answered with a smile. "Sorry."

The man walked away in a quick pace and I sighed in frustration.

"Hell hath no fury." I heard everyone say in unison through the earpiece.

"Shut up." I told them.

"Hey guys, I see someone acting fishy. I'm going to check it out." We heard Mikey say into the earpiece.

"Who's near you? Take them with you." Don added.

"I see him, Don. I'll go with Mikey." Ashley replied.

It was quiet for a while then Ashley yelled into the earpiece.

"We saw them both in the back room! They're heading out through the back door! We'll meet you guys outside!"

000

"Stop!" Ashley yelled as her and Mikey ran in hot pursuit.

"Ooh, scary!" Emma chimed in a singsong tone. "Good luck catching us with him as your partner. Where's your dear older brother?" she asked, toying with her.

"Mikey, move your ass! I'm not going to let her insult me and my brother like that!"

"Well, if you would slow down a bit, maybe I could!" Mikey yelled.

"Fine, catch up when you can, I'll keep going!" Ashley yelled.

Ashley stopped holding back and went into a full on sprint. Mikey just stared in awe.

_And here I thought she couldn't get any faster._

Ashley finally caught up with them and flipped into the air. She landed in front of them and drew her metal fans.

"There's nowhere to run now, Hawk." Ashley said with a smirk. "It's over. The rest of the family will be here shortly and we can finally put you two away for good."

"Sorry, girlie, but we have other plans." Hawk said with a smirk. He drew out his scythe and twirled it above him. "I've always wanted to fight you and your brother but I guess one will do."

Ashley ran towards him with her fans. Lunging forward, she tried to aim for his face. Hawk easily blocked and sent her away. Hawk did another swift motion and cut Ashley's arm. Landing on her bottom, Ashley winced and suddenly found herself dodging a very close attack.

Hawk brought the scythe back down on top of her as her fans managed to block his attack. The weight behind his attack was making her lose her grip when a familiar voice yelled out.

"Hey asshole!"

Hawk turned around to be greeted with a punch to the face. Mikey stood there, cracking his knuckles. Emma soon charged in and kicked Mikey in the stomach. The wind was taken from Mikey's lungs as he was sent flying back.

"Come on, while we still have the chance!" Emma yelled.

Hawk nodded and they both vaulted over the right side wall of the alleyway.

Ashley ran to Mikey's side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Mikey coughed slightly but nodded. He smirked. "Never better."

000

I rushed to the entrance and met up with everyone outside. We ran to the back to find Mikey on his knees, holding his gut. Ashley was crouched next to him.

"You two okay?" Amy asked, checking on Mikey.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me…..I'll be fine." Mikey said between breaths.

"Those two play dirty!" Ashley yelled. "I got a few hits in but was overwhelmed by Hawk's attacks. He's gotten really strong. If it wasn't for Mikey….I probably wouldn't be talking to you right now. Mikey got a punch in and they both vaulted over the wall. I'm sorry…..I couldn't stop them long enough until you got here."

"It's okay, sis. We can't always win. I'm just glad you're okay." EJ reassured her. He then punched the nearest wall. "Damn that bastard. I'll make him pay for hurting my sister!"

"Shit! That guy is really asking for it!" I yelled.

"Damn straight! Hurts my best friend and runs a way like a little pussy! Fuck him! He's gonna get some serious bullets up his ass!" Justyn yelled.

"For now let's head back to the clubhouse. We need to figure out our next plan of action." Don sighed out in frustration.

"I'll head back to Sully's and see if I can get any more information on Craig and his so called family." He put a reassuring hand on James' shoulder. "We'll get him, James."

James nodded and patted Doc on the back. "I hope so."

000

"Damn them!" Hawk yelled. "It's when you think you get the upper hand and they pull a trick on you and change everything! I can't believe that weakling got a punch on me!"

"Calm yourself, baby. It was just a punch, nothing more." Emma soothed seductively. "Besides, we have them all completely fuming right now. We gave them the slip and now they have to figure out a new plan. This is good."

Hawk breathed out from his nose and caressed Emma's cheek. "Thank you, baby. You've cheered me up already. At least our Godfather still has his plan in motion. Those SFM weaklings won't know what hit them when faced with another threat on their Godmother." He smirked and walked with Emma, arm in arm. "Come on, baby. The Godfather wants to see us."

"Where you go, I follow." Emma said with a smirk as she rested her head on his arm.

000

"There's the last one, Kitty." Don sighed out and wiped his forehead. "Man, everyone in Irem must be really grateful to you."

"Yeah, though I think they're a little too grateful. I don't know where to even put all of this." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Good luck with that. Do you need any more help with anything? I can get my recruits to help you."

"No….I think that's it for today. Thanks, James. Would you and your men like something to drink, it's pretty hot today."

"That would be great. I wouldn't mind having one as well. Hey, you're restroom has plumbing now right?" Don asked.

"Yeah, head on upstairs and it's in the back." I said with a smile.

"You okay?" Don asked.

"Huh? Y-yeah! I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Chasing that walking STD everywhere would tire anyone out."

James spit out his water and laughed hysterically.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll be right back." Don said with an amused smirk as he shook his head.

000

Don walked up the staircase to the second floor. Upstairs was a lot more finished than downstairs. Everything already looked in place and there were even pictures on the walls and shelves.

He passed each one, remembering each moment the pictures were taken. He then stopped at a few that were taken in Irem. The one that caught his eye was a picture of Kitty riding piggy back with a young man, her arms around his neck. The two of them were wearing what appeared to be military uniforms. Next to the photo was a ring case and Don got a little curious.

_No, that wouldn't be right. Leave it be._ He thought to himself.

The more peculiar thing in the photo was that it was taken in Central Plaza. He glanced at the pictures she took in Irem and saw the same young man in almost all the photos. He didn't recognize the young man and he had never heard Kitty mention anything about a boyfriend. He broke from his thoughts and headed for the restroom.

_Guess I shouldn't worry too much. This is Kitty after all. I shouldn't be getting in her business._

(Oh, boy. What does RMK&Q's Godfather have in store for SFM? And what else is Kitty hiding from the family? Guess you'll have to find out. My apologies for the long wait, I've had serious writers block and I've been enjoying the company of my family. It was worth it though because this chapter is five thousand words long! *mind officially blown!* Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next one! Next Chapter: Kitty's Past! Look forward to it! ^.^)


	29. Kitty's Past

**Chapter 4**

"_Kitty's Past"_

"Good morning Central Plaza! This is DJ Defiance with your morning news! Before we get to all the juicy gossip of the day, here's Paramore with their hit single Ain't It Fun!"

The music from my alarm clock echoed throughout my room. I awoke in frustration, wanting so badly to go back to sleep.

_Can I please just stay in bed today?_ I thought to myself.

I picked up my phone and checked to see if I had any missed calls. I noticed the date and my eyes widened slightly.

_That's right…..today's the 20__th__, which means…._

000

A young man and woman step out of the train, looking around.

"So this is where she's been for five years. Quite cozy." The young man said.

"Hope you're ready to make things up to her for being gone for so long, Matthew." The young woman teased. "Five years without a phone call or letter could really piss somebody off."

"Oh shut up, Crystal. I told her that I wouldn't be able to contact her. She knows." He suddenly gulps. "Then again….if the rumors I hear of her training in Irem are true then I'm screwed."

The young woman patted him on the back. "Well, we better go make sure she's doing okay. After all…." She stopped, her tone saddening a bit. "Today is the 20th."

000

The clubhouse was quiet, as usual. Everyone was getting ready for a high ranks meeting having to do with, whom else, RMK&Q. I sat in the Godmother's chair, sighing in frustration.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, just a bit tired. I couldn't sleep last night." I said while slumping in my chair.

"Well, hopefully the meeting shouldn't be too long. Then you can go home and get some sleep."

The double doors of the clubhouse opened and a young man and woman stepped in.

"Who the fuck are you? Get out of here!" Justyn yelled.

"Did you hear something, Crystal? Was that a fly?" the young man asked.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, asshole!" Justyn yelled again.

"I don't think it was a fly, Matthew. It's just a pissed off leprechaun." She teased.

Everyone laughed and Justyn was furious. "Why you….." he charged for the both of them and Matthew simply put out his hand and tossed him aside like a ragdoll.

The guards acted cautious, aiming their guns at them. James called them off, but still kept an eye on them both.

"Can I help you?" Don asked, still chuckling at their joke towards Justyn.

"We're looking for your Godmother, Kitty Johnson. We're old friends."

"That would be me. Come on over and-" I stopped, a large smile stretching across my face. "Oh my God!" I screamed.

I ran over to Matthew and jumped into his arms. I kissed him on the forehead and gave him a playful smack on his head. "You son of a bitch! When did you get here?!"

"Just a few minutes ago. We wanted to surprise you." Matthew said with a smile.

He put me down and I gave Crystal a hug as well. "I can't believe you guys are here! This just made my day!"

Amy cleared her throat and I chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry, let me introduce you. Everyone, these are my old friends Matthew and Crystal." I looked to them. "Crystal, Matthew, these fine people are the high ranked members of Sicilyz Finest Men and Women!"

Everyone shook their hands and went back to what they were doing.

"Guys, I'm heading down to the dojo to catch up with these two."

"Sure thing Kitty, we'll start the meeting later." Don replied.

I walked down to the dojo with Crystal and Matthew.

"So you're in a family now? No surprise there." Matthew teased.

"Oh, hush!" I yelled. I suddenly got serious. "Are you two here for them?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"We were going to visit their graves today. Are you going?" Crystal asked.

I nodded. "Yeah….I go every year. I'll go with you guys."

"Have you had any threats lately?" Crystal suddenly asked.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Unless you mean the usual threats I receive as Godmother of a mafia family, then no. Why?"

"We think that some mercenaries have been hired recently to come after you and Matthew. We don't know who, or why, but you need to be careful."

"Great….as if I didn't have enough to worry about." I joked.

"Let's go ahead to the cemetery….will your Godfather let you go?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, he will. He won't know why, but I hope he doesn't have to. If these mercenaries are after me, I don't want them getting involved. I won't let anyone else die because of me again."

000

After Matthew, Crystal and I visited the cemetery, I left them both to meet everyone in Central Plaza for some recruiting and down time. We all stood in Central Plaza, eyeing the crowds and hanging out. James and Mikey were having a smoke, while Don and Justyn talked among each other. Ashely and EJ kept close to my side, though I didn't think they needed to. Amy was talking to a possible recruit and Hulio typed away at his computer.

I stretched my arms above my head, still trying to act like nothing was bothering me. I glanced around the area when I noticed someone acting quite suspicious. He stood in the opening of an alleyway, staring at us. He removes his hood to cough and my eyes widened.

He noticed that I saw him and immediately ran into the alley. I sprinted after him, not even answering Don's yell behind me.

I continued sprinting into the alleyway, right on his butt. He knocked over a trashcan and I jumped over it. He cursed as he ran, trying desperately to lose me. I got close enough to tackle him to the ground.

The man grunted and tried to break free by throwing lousy punches. I punched him in the face and continued to do so.

"Where is he?!" I yelled.

"Fuck you! Crazy bitch, I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled back. I punched him in the face again.

"Why were you watching me?! You prick!" I yelled as I punched him in the face a third time.

"I want your sexy ass in my bed." He teased with a mouthful of blood. He laughed and I punched him, yet again.

I felt someone grab under my arms and pull me off.

"Kitty! Kitty, calm down!" Don's voice yelled.

"Let me _go_!" I yelled.

"Not unless you calm down!" he yelled back.

James and Mikey held the guy and he continued to cough.

"_Damn_ Kitty, you fucked him up!" Justyn exclaimed.

"Hell hath no fury." Ashley and EJ said in unison.

"James, you lock this fucker up so I can get some answers out of him!" I yelled.

James flinched slightly. "Uh, okay…but why? Is he a threat to the family?"

"He might as well be. I'm sure he has some buddies hiding somewhere ready to play target practice on me." I said coldly, glaring at him.

"Kitty who is this guy and why is he after you?" Don asked.

"Let's just say my past is coming back to bite me in the ass." I said while crossing my arms. "I just didn't know when."

000

The drive back to the clubhouse was quiet. More than likely no one dared to ask me what was up due to my attitude. I could only stare into the rearview mirror at him, my blood boiling more than usual.

Out of nowhere, the guy started laughing.

"Shut up! What's so funny?!" Ashley yelled.

A creepy smirk formed on the man's face. He nodded his head forward. "That."

I turned and my eyes widened. "_AMY_!"

000

The sound of tires being blown out echoed and the van began to swerve.

Don, James, EJ, Justyn and Mikey watched in horror as the van in front of them began turning multiple times on its side.

"Shit!" Mikey yelled as he slammed on the brakes. They came to a complete stop, quickly climbing out of the car.

EJ sprinted to the van, yelling his sister's name.

Don, Mikey, James and Justyn followed to the now smoking van. Glass was everywhere along with pieces of the vehicle.

"Kitty, Amy! You two alright?! Answer me!" Don yelled.

"Ashley, can you hear me?! Ashley, say something!" EJ yelled desperately.

A slight groan came from within the van.

"Kitty!" Don yelled again.

"Yeah…..I….heard you." she slowly starts to crawl out of the passenger side window, commando style. Don and Mikey helped her up.

"James, help me with the door!" EJ yelled frantically, using his blades' sheathe to pry it slightly open. James grabbed the slightly opened part and pulled it toward him.

Ashley lay inside, motionless, as blood began staining her blonde hair. The prisoner next to her was dead due to a broken neck. EJ ran to his sister's side and carried her out.

Justyn and Hulio were helping Amy, who was conscious but stuck in her seat upside down.

"Amy, hold still!" Justyn yelled as he shot a bullet at the seatbelts lock. It broke apart and Amy could finally get free.

"What happened?" Don asked, moving Kitty to sit down on the curb.

"There's a guess." Hulio stated while pointing to something on the ground.

"Are you serious?!" Don yelled, picking up a nail. Hundreds were scattered in a line, stretching from one side of the road to the other.

"These were strategically placed, like someone knew we were coming this way."

"Now's not the fucking time!" EJ yelled. "We have to get my sister to the infirmary!"

Sirens echoed a few blocks away and everyone scrambled.

"Let's get out of here!" Justyn yelled.

"Kitty, can you walk?" Don asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little shaken."

"Here, I'll help you anyway." He glances over at Mikey. "Go help James with Amy, I've got her."

Everyone ran down the nearest alley as Hulio mapped out a shortcut back to the clubhouse. They could have explained what happened to the authorities, but since they were members of the mafia….they didn't want to risk it.

000

EJ burst through the doors, cradling his sister in his arms. He immediately ran into the infirmary. James and Mikey helped Amy as she limped, also heading for the infirmary.

My head continued to pound, almost making me dizzy. I sat down on the nearest couch and Don handed me a glass of water. I nodded to him in thanks, not saying a word.

"Kitty!" I heard someone yell.

Matthew burst through the clubhouse doors, hugging me tight.

"Thank God! What happened?" he asked with concern.

"Someone didn't want us to get to him." I said coldly, my grip tightening around the cup.

"Him?" he asked. I simply gave him a look and his eyes widened. "You mean '_him_'? As in '_him_' him?!" he yelled suddenly.

I nodded. "It's like you said. They're back and out for blood." I chuckled. "At least the guy died in the crash, but who knows who else will be after us."

"Who? What's going on, Kitty?" Don asked. "Who was that guy you beat up in the alley?"

"A mercenary." I answered. "This isn't the first time I've run into him. Even Matthew knows him and….wait, have you contacted Crystal, Matthew?!" I yelled suddenly, grabbing his shoulders.

"Yes, I let her know too. She should be fine." He answered.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"You care to explain?" Don asked.

"Kitty, are you sure?" Matthew asked me with a concerned look.

I nodded. "I won't tell them everything."

"Why not?!" Justyn yelled.

"It's none of your damn business, you little prick!" Matthew yelled at Justyn suddenly.

"All you need to know is that I was a mercenary for two years. Two years before I joined the family, to be exact. The government made it seem like it was easy. Because we were orphans, no one would miss us. So, Matthew, myself and five others joined the program. By the time we were finished, we were sent on a mission without any specific Intel."

"So, you're saying that the mission they sent you on was pretty much suicidal?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we were pretty much guinea pigs."

"Shit…." James breathed.

"Our friends….Nathan, Alex, Mira and Zander…..all four of them died that day…." Matthew put a hand on my shoulder, a heartfelt smile forming on his face.

"Today's the anniversary of their death. That's why I always take the day off on this specific day."

"Crystal survived because she was merely our pilot, but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss them. They were her friends too." Matthew finished for me.

"How did you and Matthew survive?"

"Justyn, that's enough. She doesn't need to say anymore." Don stated. "Kitty, we're sorry we pried like that. We just-"

I shook my head. "It's okay. Truth is, I'm glad I was able to tell you. Crystal, Aden and I have been keeping it to ourselves for _so_ long. It actually feels good to finally get it off my chest."

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary and get those cuts looked at." Matthew stated with a hand on my shoulder.

No one asked anymore questions. The room got silent and I simply walked to the infirmary with Matthew.

000

I walked into the infirmary, holding my wrist. I sighed out in frustration and sat on the nearest cot. I hear the infirmary door lock but simply ignored it.

"Hello, Godmother. What ails you?" the nurse next to in front of me asked.

"Well, a broken wrist and I want to make sure everything's okay in my head. I have a large gash and a possible concussion."

"I see…." I watched as the nurse brought the tray of surgical tools over and medicine. "It seems that I have to operate."

"What?" I looked up to see a scalpel coming towards me. I grabbed the nurses wrists, keeping her attack at bay. The left side of her face was severely scarred from burns.

The other nurses in the room screamed, putting themselves into a corner.

"I'm okay." I groaned. "Someone stay by Ashley's side!" I yelled to the nurses.

"Don't move! Or I slice your precious Godmother's throat!"

I glared at her, still keeping the scalpel away.

000

Everyone heard the screams coming from the infirmary. Don and the others ran over but couldn't open the door.

"What the fuck?!" EJ yelled, trying to bust open the door.

"Let me help." James stated and they both pushed their bodies against the door.

"Shit, we can't get in there!" EJ yelled.

"Kitty?! What's going on?!" Don yelled, only to be answered with silence.

000

The scalpel was almost a few inches from my throat. I held her wrists and tried desperately to keep the scalpel from slicing my throat.

"I'm surprised you're keeping me away from killing you, seeing as how you have that broken wrist."

I looked at her more closely and I then imagined her without the burn marks on her face. I chuckled to myself at the irony.

"Twice in one day. Why am I not surprised." The 'nurse' continued her attempt to kill me and I smirked at her.

"Hello Veronica, how's your burnt face? Are the men treating you well with that hideous look of yours?" I asked her with a smirk. I chuckled. "What am I even saying, of course they aren't. If anything, they're afraid of you."

"I don't know who you are, child. But anyone who says anything about my face will die."

"It's a shame that Molotov didn't completely burn all your hair off." I stated.

Her eyes widened. "Y-you?! But-" she was caught off guard and I managed to release her grip on the scalpel. I elbowed her in the face and kicked her away.

She stumbled and wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. She smirked again.

"My, my…..it appears you've grown since the last time I saw you, little girl."

"I'm not the 'little girl' I use to be, Veronica. It's time for you to pay for what you did to Mira!"

Veronica snickered and made a fake expression. "Aww, is the little girl sad. It wasn't my fault that your little agency trained such weak, weak children."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. "Before I add a second scar to that fucked up face of yours!"

Veronica grew angry at my remark. "You will pay for what you did to my face, you ignorant bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah, all bark no bite. Come on!" I yelled.

"Kitty, what's going on?!" I heard James yell outside the door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled.

She came at me with a fast swing of the scalpel. I dodged and jumped into the air, swinging my left leg around. She blocked my kick with her arms and attempted to kick me back.

I dodged again, vaulting into a backflip off of her chest. I landed on my hands into a handstand and split my legs apart. I used my hands to turn my body in a circular motion and my legs extended outward. Each turn of my body brought more force to my kicks and Veronica was sent flying into the door.

The door fell off its hinges and I heard the others yell in alarm.

"Grab her!" I yelled.

Don and Mikey held her and she tried to struggle free. I briskly walked up to her and she smirked again. "Are you going to kill me, little girl?"

"No." I simply said as I punched her in the face, knocking her out.

The others flinched and stared at me with eyes as wide as silver plates.

"You're not worth it." I said to the unconscious Veronica. I looked up to James who gulped nervously. "Lock this bitch up. Use a zip tie though, handcuffs won't cut it."

"Y-yes ma'am."

I walked back into the infirmary and sat on a cot. "Any other nurses want to try to kill me?" I asked coldly.

No one answered and a nurse brought me a cup of water.

"That's what I thought."

000

"Still alive?!" Craig yelled as he kicked a recruit in the shin. "Can anything kill these vermin?!" he glared at Arlene. "I thought you said they were weak!"

"I thought they were! I didn't expect Kitty to learn from the yakuza or stuff like that."

Craig smacked her across the face. "That's not good enough! I want that Godmother dead! I want them to feel sorrow and pain! They are nothing but dirt under my boots! I want them DEAD!"

"Then we should get straight to it then." Hawk put in. "Why don't we just go in there and kill them? It'll be quick and we don't have to hide like a bunch of pussies."

"Are you calling me a pussy, Hawk?" Craig asked coldly.

"N-no….no sir. I was just saying…."

"SHUT UP! For the love of god shut the fuck up!" Craig yelled. He snapped his fingers. "Send a challenge note to the high ranking officers. We'll meet at the old Gothic Cathedral. Then we will see who is truly superior." An evil grin stretched across his face.

000

"Who is she?" James asked.

"Veronica Pavlov."

"Okay, are we burying this bitch, or what?" Justyn asked.

I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway, she's a Russian mercenary sent to kill me. I saw her five years ago on the very mission my friends died in. She was there to kill me and Matthew after we were rescued."

"I'll kill that bitch!" Matthew yelled.

Veronica held her index finger towards us.

"She's not worth it, Matthew. It's over and she can't break free. She's under constant watch so don't worry." I looked over to Hulio. "Can you see if we can get a reward for turning this bitch in?"

"Sure thing, I'll see what I can do."

Matthew sighed out and put a hand on my shoulder. "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm hoping that's the last bit of excitement today."

"You and me both." Don replied. "We'll see you later Kitty. Have a good night."

I waved goodbye and walked out with Matthew to his car.

000

I opened the door to my house and we walked in.

"Damn, it's cold out there." Matthew said as he put his coat on the hanger.

"Can I get you some wine?" I asked him. "I'll get a fire started too."

"That sounds good right about now." He said, sitting on the couch.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed upstairs. You want to get your things from downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll change in your bathroom."

"Pull back the blue, then green, then yellow books in that order. Your stuff is under the stairs. You can change in the bathroom down there."

Matthew gave me a confused look. "Uh, okay."

I changed into some pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt. I came back down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of red wine with two wine glasses. I sat myself down on the couch, taking in the warmth of the fire.

"A dojo….and here I thought you left all that behind." I heard Matthew tease behind me.

I handed him his glass of wine. "Well, I am the Godmother of SFM, so…." I smiled up at him. He sat next to me and I lay m head on his shoulder. I watched as he took a sip of wine. He looked down at me and gave me a confused look. One I hadn't see from him in a long time. I laughed.

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing….I'm just glad you're here. I've always had to deal with their deaths alone. It was pretty hard."

"Well, you're not alone this time."

"Do you have to leave again?" I asked him.

"Sadly, yes. I've missed you these whole five years but I always carry this with me." he pulls out a photo. The one we took in our uniforms in Central Plaza.

"I have this picture upstairs. Along with…"

"You still have it?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course I do, stupid. Look!" I showed him my left ring finger. "I never take it off."

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry I haven't been able to contact you. It's just…"

I cut him off, putting a finger on his lips. "It's okay. The life of a mercenary is hard and there is always the chance that personal things get in the way and loved ones risk getting hurt. I understand." I lay my head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and put his head on mine.

"This is exactly why I love you."

"I know." I teased.

We remained there for the rest of the night….taking in the fire's warmth and each other's company.

000

The next morning, I said my goodbyes to Matthew. He had to leave for his next job and couldn't be late.

I made my way into the clubhouse to be greeted by silence.

"Well, good morning to you too." I said, breaking the silence.

"RMK&Q has made their move." Don stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We've been issued a challenge." James answered. "They're ready to take us on."

"It's about fucking time." Justyn yelled. "If they're so quick to die, let's go bury those motherfuckers!"

"Hold on a minute, shorty. We don't know if we could be walking into a trap or not." James stated.

"Who the fuck cares?" Justyn retorted. "I'm just ready to shoot somebody."

"You're always ready to shoot someone, you prick." I said coldly.

"Oh, fuck off!"

"So, are we going to fight them Don?" I asked.

"It seems we don't have a choice, but…" his seemed to be deep in thought.

"But what?" Mikey asked.

"I'm just worried about what we're walking into. Not only that but it's in the old Gothic Cathedral, you know the one up the hill in downtown playground?"

"Oh shit…I've heard of that place. Lots of murders there back in the day."

"Yeah, and now a revenge seeking psychopath and his family members are holed up there just waiting for us." James stated.

"Well, if we're going in there. We'd best be prepared….who knows what we'll be dealing with."

"If all we have to worry about is that walking STD and her boy toy, I'd say we have nothing to worry about." I teased.

James chuckled at my comment.

"Well, for good or ill, let's deal with these assholes and be done with it!" Don yelled.

We didn't know what we were getting ourselves into, but I prayed everyone would make it back safely.

_**(There you guys go! How was it? Was it too cheesy? Was it too serious? Let me know. Hope you guys liked it and I hope you will look forward to the next one….whenever that will be. Next Chapter: Sins and Salvation! Look forward to it! ^.^)**_


	30. Fighting For The Troubles Ahead!

_**(I changed the chapter name at the last minute. I apologize for any confusion. Anyway, hope you enjoy this six thousand, seven hundred word conclusion! Enjoy!^.^)**_

**Chapter 5**

"Fighting For The Troubles Ahead"

Rain poured from the sky as we walked the dirt path to the cathedral. Lucky for us, there was no one around to have seen us enter the property. There was so much tension in the air that most people could probably see it. EJ was the worst of us, walking as fast as he could up the steep dirt road.

After the accident, it was announced that Ashley was in critical condition, in a coma. EJ was devastated and he would stay by his sister's side for hours on end.

"_EJ, you have to get some rest. If you want, I'll stay here and watch her." _

"_I can't lose her, Kitty." EJ mumbled._

"_You won't. The doctor says she'll wake up any time." I said, hoping to reassure him._

"_She's all I have left…." He clenched his fist. "I'll make them pay for this."_

_I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know….we'll make sure of it."_

"_Kitty, EJ, we're heading out tonight." Mikey called from the doorway._

_I nodded to him and left EJ alone._

I stared at EJ once more, my heart aching for him.

_I hope he doesn't do anything stupid tonight._

"We're here." Don stated as we all gazed at the old cathedral. Don motioned for us to crouch down while Hulio scanned the area.

"How's it looking in there, Hulio?" James asked.

"Clean, surprisingly. Either Craig is really slack when it comes to security, or he really intends it to be just them versus us."

"Aww, I was hoping to get a workout before whacking that bitch." Justyn joked.

We all ran to the large oak doors, checking for enemies as we went.

"Alright, whatever happens in here tonight, I'm proud to have met all of you." Don said proudly. "Even you, shorty."

"Ah, fuck off, we'll be fine. This prick won't know what hit him."

EJ and James opened the large oak doors, their guns aimed inside. Everyone had their guns at the ready, for we didn't know what we would encounter.

The large doors creaked closed behind us and we all stared into darkness. Only the slightest light illuminated from candles hanging from chandeliers. We all remained silent, not saying a word as we kept our eyes open for any surprises.

Ten stone columns lined a wide aisle of black carpet. Rows of pews sat perfectly, untouched, within the aisle of carpet.

Two large staircases sat on opposite sides of the entrance, no doubt leading to the visible second floor balcony. Lightning flashed outside followed by a loud boom of thunder. It's light emitting through a large stain glass window.

For a mere instant, three shadows stood within the lightning's glow and just as quickly, disappeared.

"Everyone see that? Keep your guards up." Don said with a raised pistol.

"EJ, you take that staircase and I'll take the other." James ordered.

EJ nodded and they both ascended the stairs while the rest of us remained below, checking every nook and cranny.

"This is bullshit! These guys are playing cat and mouse with us!" Mikey whispered violently.

"Did you honestly expect them to play fair?" I asked him. "This _is_ Emma and Hawk we're talking about."

"Well said, Godmother." A voice added.

We looked up to see a figure sitting on the arch of the second floor balcony.

"Craig!" James yelled as he ran back downstairs with EJ.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the notorious reaper. How have you been, James?" he asked with a smirk, his left leg swaying back and forth off the balcony.

"So you're Craig, the asshole who's been taking out our guys?" Don asked, pointing his gun at him.

Craig stood up, bowing to Don as an insult. "The one and only, it's finally nice to meet the vermin who's been giving me such a headache as of late." He looked up with a smirk on his face. "Do you intend to shoot me, Godfather? Or are you just here to keep up appearances?"

"How dare you insult the Godfather!" Justyn yelled. "Keep your mouth shut before I bury you!"

Craig laughed at Justyn's insult. "Oh, please. You're nothing but a bug under my boot. I want a real challenge."

"By all means, come on down. I'm right here, Craig. It's been a long time since that day, and I'm ready to kick your ass!" James yelled, challenging him.

Craig laughed once more. "Tsk, tsk….is that how you treat your hosts?" he snapped his fingers and lightning flashed behind him.

Footsteps echoed from in front of us and Hawk appeared from the shadows. He held his scythe-like imitation across his shoulders. A devilish grin plastered on his face.

"So, you're gonna sick your pathetic dog on me, Craig?" James asked.

"We'll see who the dog is when I have you on your knees begging for your life."

"All bark no bite." James replied.

"We can take him." I added. "He's no match against all of us."

"Oh, don't be in such a hurry, dear Godmother. I'm disappointed to see my little trap didn't kill you, but Hawk's not the only one I brought to this little get together." He smirked again.

Before I could reply, I felt something ram into me, sending me flying to the other side of the Cathedral. A cracking sound as if from a whip echoed through the room and a pair of feet landed in front of me.

I heard everyone yell my name. I lifted my arm up as I rose to my feet, letting everyone know I was okay. I was greeted by an unmistakable laugh.

I chuckled. "Hello Emma." I said with a faint cough. "Still playing dirty, I see."

"Godmother." She replied with a smirk.

I met her gaze and smirked back. "How's the nose?" I asked.

She was not too happy with my question.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, you whore!"

"Oh, right, I'm a total whore." I said sarcastically. "But, quick question…..what does that make you? I mean, you do practically suck every dick you see, so…."

Emma threw a dagger in my direction but her aim was off.

"You missed." I teased.

Emma's face turned blood red. She screamed in frustration as she brought out more daggers, only to be greeted by my gun pointed at her head.

"Please, do me the honor and try to strike me with your little toys. I'll be glad to put a bullet in your skull before you even get the chance."

"Don't listen to her, babe!" Hawk yelled.

"Well hey there boy toy! Has your dick fallen off yet?!" I yelled across the cathedral.

I heard everyone snicker and a loud inhale of breath from James, indicating he was laughing to himself hysterically.

"You fucking-" Hawk was cut off by the sound of Craig snapping his fingers.

From every corner of the cathedral, clicking sounds of guns being loaded filled the air. Men of RMK&Q appeared with enough guns to supply an army. Chuckles and snickers filled the air as they aimed their weapons at SFM's members.

"Dirty cheaters!" Justyn yelled.

"Are you really that surprised?" Mikey asked.

"Shut up." Justyn grumbled.

"Here's how we make things interesting. If any of you from SFM are still alive by the time my men are out of ammo, I will take you on in a fight to the death. However, this does not apply to the Godmother and head of security. You two, will be split up to fight my subordinates Hawk and Emma."

"And what about your Godmother? Where is she hiding?" Don asked.

"Funny story, you see. There was a little, how should I say….._accident_ in which the Godmother's life was taken.

"You mean you murdered her, right?!" EJ yelled in anger.

"Details….who needs them. All you need to know is that she was not very cooperative. So I simply disposed of her. By the way, you have my deepest prayers for your sister, assassin. It's a shame that only one of you is hospitalized right now."

"Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you for what you did to my sister!"

"I'd like to see you try, assassin." He laughed.

"You son of a bitch!" Amy yelled. "How many people have to suffer because of you?!"

"Amy? I thought I heard a rumor you were in SFM. It's been a long time. You want to give papa a kiss?" He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, you pig!" Amy yelled.

"Ooh, feisty. How's that daughter of yours Amy? Is she well?"

"You leave my daughter out of this!" Amy yelled, firing a bullet at him.

"Amy, calm down." Don glared at Craig. "You enjoy treating others like trash?! You're lucky I haven't come up there and put a bullet in your skull!"

"That's quite the threat, Godfather. But can you back it up?" he smirked again. "Brothers, it's time for you to have some fun! Deal with these rebels and rise in the ranks of our family!"

Gunfire filled the air and everyone scrambled for cover. For a mere instant, I watched as James and Hawk's weapons met, sparks flying. Emma threw her right leg towards me but I ducked. She continued to attack and I was forced out of a doorway to an outside balcony. Emma shut the doors behind us, smirking.

"It's just you and me now, Kitty. Don't die on me too quickly."

"Oh, I won't. Mind if I ask some questions? Everyone has a right to before they die, right?"

"I suppose….fine."

I kept my gun aimed at her. "Why?"

"Why not?" Emma replied.

"You could've still been in SFM. I let you and Arlene leave because you wanted to. I never tried to force you. What was the real reason you left?"

"It's like you said, we wanted nothing to do with that stupid war."

"I don't buy that for a second, Emma. If that was the real reason you left, we wouldn't be here fighting each other. Was the real reason because you wanted a better position?"

Emma was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes. You were a high rank in SFM, my consigliore. Why throw that away, along with our friendship for some power hungry, revenge seeking psychopath? Did you not try and stop him from killing Arlene?! Wasn't she your friend?!"

"Shut up!" Emma yelled. "I had no choice!" she said as she ran towards me with a flimsy attack. I blocked it and our weapons remained locked.

"What choice could their have possibly been for you not to stop him?! I swear Emma, whatever kind of sick fantasy is going on in that head of yours I don't want to know!"

"What do _you_ know?! You've been at the top ever since the family began! You don't know what it's like for us who are below you. You enjoy looking down on us and ordering us around!"

Her attacks continued, striking with a force mainly due to her anger rising.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I don't enjoy giving orders for the hell of it!" I yelled as I blocked each attack. "I do it to keep everyone safe! Everyone in SFM is my family and I would gladly die for any of them!"

"Enough talk! Fight me!" Emma yelled, releasing her weapon and attempting to attack me again.

I raised my gun to her head. She stopped and glared at me, making circles around me.

"Do you really want this, Emma? We both know your ass will be on the ground in the next few minutes. If you want to kill me that badly then I will have no choice but to shoot you where you stand. Do you want that?!" I yelled.

Emma flinched, her gaze becoming uncertain. The rain continued to fall on top of us, soaking our clothes to our bodies. We sat in silence as I kept my gun aimed toward her, her eyes still staring at the ground.

"Is Hawk really worth risking your life for?" I asked her.

"Hawk loves me….and I love him." Emma answered.

"Right, he totally doesn't have betrayal written all over him." I said sarcastically.

"You don't know what you're talking about! James kicked him out without giving him a chance! Do you know how humiliating that was?!"

"He humiliated himself, Emma. He did things the wrong way and attacked James in retaliation. He deserved to be kicked out!"

"And what about me, huh?! Would you have taken Arlene and I back if we asked?!" Emma yelled.

"I don't know….that wouldn't just be up to me. You and Arlene left on your own, we didn't kick you out. I don't know what Hawk has been brainwashing you with, but he is insane."

Emma screamed in anger and attacked me again. I dodged but she managed to graze my stomach. I blocked another attack and kicked her away, aiming my gun at her once more.

"What about Craig? Is he worth risking your life for? The man who murdered your best friend and said it was an _"accident"?!"_

"Sh-shut up." Emma whispered. "It….it wasn't my fault…."

"Do you really want to die?!" I yelled at her.

"Shut up!" she came at me with her daggers again and I shot her in the shoulder. She yelped in pain and fell to the floor.

Emma groaned, trying desperately to get back on her feet. Blood mixed with water as Emma held her shoulder. I took a few steps forward, pulling back the hammer of the gun again.

"The next one goes in your head if you attack me again, Emma. I don't want to kill you….but if you try to take my life, know then that I will take yours."

"Why….." I heard her mumble. She clenched her fists. "Why are you so strong? Why does everyone love you?"

"I don't know…..whether it's the fact I'm real with people or I don't lie or talk shit behind people's backs. It could be I'm just likable that way….before I joined SFM I was a nobody….an orphan. I had friends but they died….four of them anyway."

Emma looked up at me with a surprised look.

"I could have easily died but I had one other person with me and together we survived. He continues to be a mercenary to this day while I quit that life. The fact that I knew how to fight when I joined SFM was because of my mercenary background. I only pretended to seem weak so I would not get recognition for being strong. I wanted everyone to like me for who I was, not based on my strength or experience as a fighter."

Emma was silent and I could hear a faint whimper.

"SFM is my family now and we fight for each other, for our friends, for the people who have no say in this city….you were a part of it too."

"I…don't want to die." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she yelled with tear filled eyes.

"Really? Because after everything you've done, I'd say you deserve nothing but that."

She looked at me pleadingly, holding her shoulder. The rain continued to pour on top of us, the gunshots slowly becoming quieter inside the cathedral.

"I….tried…." she admitted quietly.

"Tried? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I tried to save Arlene…..but…..Craig is a monster. He would have killed me on the spot if I interfered….."

"Why did you join him, Emma?" I asked her.

"He tricked us….he pretended to care….pretended to be our friend. He said he would make us the most popular family that this city has seen….that we would be able to do anything. Have all the money we could ever want. When we found out what he really was…..it was too late to run."

A loud crash above startled us and out came Hawk from a stain glass window. His body plummeted to the stone hard ground where we stood with a loud thud. Emma gasped at the headless body before her and looked at me again with wide eyes. I continued to aim my gun at her.

"Kitty, you alright?!" I heard James yell from above.

"Yeah, go help the others. I'll be there shortly."

It was silent for a few moments and I released the hammer on the gun.

"Go…." I told her.

Emma gave me a confused look. As she was about to leave, I grabbed her wrist. "But if I catch you joining another family, or _hear_ you've joined another family, know that I will not hesitate to come after you…..and kill you. You understand?"

Emma nodded furiously and ran past James into the cathedral. James was about to go after her but I stopped him.

"Leave her." I told him. I walked over to Hawk's dead body and looked back at James, who had cuts and what appeared to be a broken shoulder. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah….why did you let Emma go?" he asked me.

"Because….she never knew what it actually meant to die, until she was faced with it. I believe she was nothing more than a victim to Craig's plot. She knows that I will kill her if she gives me a reason to." I smirked at him, pointing to Hawks body. "Was cutting off his head really necessary?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Come on, we'll take both sets of stairs and see if we can take care of Craig."

I nodded. "Let's go."

000

The cathedral didn't look like it did before I was forced out. All the pews were destroyed, smoke filled the air and bodies of Craig's men dotted the area. The gunfire still continued but it was the members of SFM forcing what was left of Craig's men to surrender.

James had already gone up the flight of stairs and I could see that Craig was not happy at all.

"Kitty, over here!" I heard EJ yell.

A bullet lodged itself into the wall a few inches from my head and I raised my gun. I shot the man who fired at me and he fell to the floor, lifeless. I ran for the others, getting shot at in the process. I hopped over a bench to join the others.

"Did you kill the bitch?" Justyn yelled as he shot another clip over the bench.

"She won't be a problem anymore. I made sure of that." I answered him. "I need you guys to cover me. I'm heading up to join James."

"I'll go with you. I want a few hits, myself." EJ told me.

"Okay, but don't be rash about it. Ashley would be devastated if she woke up to not have her brother alive."

EJ nodded and we made our way to the back of the cathedral. Bullets whistled past as we ran to the staircase. EJ pulled me to a nearby column, a bullet barely grazing his arm. He winced as we ducked behind the column.

"EJ!" I yelled.

"I'm fine, let's go." He said, pointing to the staircase.

Yells of pain echoed behind us as Justyn and Mikey shot our attackers.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Justyn yelled as he filled the pews with bullets.

"We won't let you kill our Godmother you fucking assholes!" Mikey yelled.

"Kitty, get going, we'll mop up the rest of them!" Amy yelled.

EJ and I raced up the stairs to find James already in a weapon lock with Craig. Sparks flew off their weapons as they attacked one another. However, due to a dirty trick, Craig managed to land a backwards head-butt to James face and kicked him, sending him flying back first into a stone column.

"JAMES!" EJ and I yelled in unison as we both charged in. EJ came in with his katana swinging wildly, landing a few lucky, but not serious, hits to Craig. I followed him, my ninja claws firmly gripped in my hands, trying to get hits in as well. Craig became annoyed with us and almost cut our heads off as EJ and I leaned back to narrowly dodge it.

I vaulted back into a back handspring and EJ jumped back next to me.

"He's tough….I'll give him that." EJ said between breaths.

"Let's make sure we don't get hit by that attack just now. That was too close." I told him.

"You two stay out of this!" Craig yelled defiantly.

James was back on his feet, giving Craig a serious death glare.

"James, are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine….don't worry about me." he said, wincing slightly.

"Are you that afraid to fight us?" EJ asked.

"You two are nothing but vermin! I want the pleasure of killing this reaper myself! Stay out of our fight!"

I started sniffing the air. "You smell that, EJ?" I asked, scrunching up my nose as a joke.

"Oh yeah..." EJ replied with a smirk, coughing out his answer. "Chicken"

James snickered, keeping his sights on Craig.

Craig glared at us. "You will regret saying that."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you moved? If you really meant it, you would have attacked by now." I tilted my head to the side. "I mean, you did say that whoever was left you would fight, right?"

"And it seems your friends don't want to be a part of it." EJ said, tilting his head toward the first floor of the cathedral.

One by one, what was left of RMK&Q began running away.

"You cowards! Come back!" Craig yelled. Once he realized no one was coming back he glared at the two of us again.

EJ cracked his knuckles and brought out his blade. "Me on the other hand, I can't wait to kick your ass!" he nodded to James and they both rushed in.

EJ thrust his katana forward, only for it to be dodged. James extended his blades too only to have them dodged as well. Craig grabbed both James and EJ's arms and spun them both toward each other, knocking them into each other.

As they staggered, Craig started with James by sending his left knee into James' stomach, and elbowing him in the back. He then spun EJ around, elbowed him in the face.

I dove into the fight, swinging my claws at him. I landed a blow to his face and to his arm. He yelled at me and grabbed my ponytail, pulling me back to him.

He sent his elbow into my back, causing the air in my lungs out. He then pulled me into a chokehold with his arm and held me there. I couldn't breathe.

"Let….her…..go." I heard James wheeze.

Craig kicked James in the face and kept one foot on his back, keeping him down.

EJ bought us some time by attacking him with his blade. James was able to escape, crawling a few feet to grab his blades.

"Kitty, now!" EJ yelled.

I nodded and broke from Craig's chokehold. I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder. He landed against the wall and slid to the ground upside down.

"Well, shit. Glad to see that move doesn't just affect me." James said amusingly.

EJ gave me a high five. "Nice one."

Unfortunately, we were distracted and Craig had already gotten up. He kicked James upward with a swift kick and kicked him again towards a stone column.

EJ tried to defend me but was cut badly by Craig's blade.

"EJ!" I yelled.

Craig smirked and kicked EJ away, straight into the balcony railing and down below to the first floor.

"EJ!" James and I yelled in unison. EJ's body lay below, unmoving. We saw the others rushing to him as well while fighting the other men back.

"You son of a bitch!" James groaned, spitting out a bit of blood and reaching for his blades again.

"You'll pay for that!" I yelled.

"Oh, really?" he smirked, grabbing my neck and lifting me into the air.

"Kitty!" James yelled.

"I'm fine." I squeaked, getting what little air I could into my lungs.

I grabbed his wrist with both my hands and brought my lower body upwards. I wrapped my legs around his head and used momentum to bend his arm forward.

Craig out a yell of pain and let me go. I vaulted into a back handspring and helped James up.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Just have the wind knocked out of me. You?"

"A few cuts, some bruises, and I'm out of breath, but otherwise I'm fine."

"You ready to get back in there?" he asked with a smirk, looking at Craig with a burning fire in his eyes.

I cracked my knuckles, ready for another round. "With pleasure."

Before we could rush back into the fight, a low rumbling noised echoed from outside. We stood there staring at one another, not moving. The rumblings grew louder and louder, until the doors of the cathedral burst open.

Yells of surprised filled the air as a motorcycle came charging into the cathedral. Luckily, no one from SFM was in its path but the rest weren't so lucky. The motorcycle skid to a halt in front of the stone pedestal and a man got off. The man on the bike wore a cowboy hat, jeans, a leather biker jacket and brown cowboy boots.

James face lit up as he whistled to the man. The man looked up at us and smiled.

"You're late!" James yelled.

"Better late than never, right?" he waved at me. "Howdy, miss Kitty." he looked at everyone else and tipped his hat. "Everyone."

"Doc!" I yelled excitedly. "Good to see you!"

Doc turned his sights to Craig who was shaking in anger.

"Well, isn't this one happy little reunion?!" Craig yelled between infuriated breaths. "More vermin just keep showing up!"

"Well, fuck you too shithead!" Doc yelled as he began cracking his knuckles. "Don't move, asshole, I'll be up there to rumble with you shortly."

Doc joined us, standing right next to me.

"It doesn't matter, I've sent one nuisance flying, I can send three more." He looked to Doc. "Shall you be first?"

Doc rushed in, punching wildly. He landed a solid punch Craig's stomach and another to his face. In retaliation, Craig punched Doc in the face and kicked him away.

James rushed in at that exact moment, swinging his blades in every direction he could. Craig dodged every single one except a cut to his side. Craig suddenly trapped in a weapon lock with James.

I came in and started getting lucky hits with my ninja claws. Craig grew angry and broke from James' weapon lock. He elbowed James in the face and sent him away with a swift kick to his stomach.

As I was caught off guard, making sure James was okay, Craig grabbed my arm and removed my weapons by throwing them out the window. He then grabbed me from behind and held onto me, keeping my arms at my side so I couldn't fight back.

I struggled, trying to break free.

"I could get use to you in this position, little Godmother. I wonder how much fun I can have while you're in this vulnerable state."

A breath of hot air touched my neck and I shuddered in anger.

"In your dreams, you traitor!" I yelled.

Craig was silent but then spoke. "What did you call me?"

"T-R-A-I-T-O-R! You heard me!"

Craig seemed to have been taken aback, for his guard was down.

"What's the matter Craig?" I asked with a smirk. "Cat got your tongue?" I reared my head back and brought if forward, making contact with his nose. He stumbled, leaving himself open. I punched him twice and brought my leg up for a kick, he caught my foot mid strike.

He threw a punch but I turned by body to dodge. I placed my hands on the ground and brought my right leg around, kicking him in the face.

He let go of my other leg as he fell to one knee, I landed on his left leg and launched myself up, turning just slightly to punch him in the face at full force. I noticed his left fist coming toward me, so I placed my feet against his chest and launched backward as the strike missed.

His right fist came toward me this time but I dodged by falling down into a split, bringing my right leg backward and my heel contacted his face.

He yelled out in frustration as he came at me again but I slid under his legs and ran toward the wall. He pursued but did not expect me to run up the wall and vault backwards over him. I brought my right leg out to kick him, but he grabbed my ankle and managed to throw me away from him.

He threw me with such force that I felt myself slide off the balcony side. When I thought I was going to fall over, my wrist was caught.

"I gotcha!" Doc said with a slight groan. "Hold on."

"Well Godmother, it appears I underestimated you, but you will die now…..along with this sorry excuse for a mercenary." Craig walked closer to Doc, an evil smirk on his face as he approached.

"Doc!" I yelled. "Behind you!"

Doc turned his head, still holding onto me. Craig lifted the blade above his head, ready to strike.

"Doc, let me go! Defend yourself!" I yelled.

"Not going to happen, missy." He said with a smile.

Craig began bringing the blade down, but what he didn't expect was James tackling him to the ground. The struggled breaths of Craig and James fighting continued as Doc pulled me up.

I nodded as thanks to Doc, who nodded back. As we turned to join the fight again, James was sent flying into a chandelier and crashed into some of the church pews.

"Shit!" Doc exclaimed.

I heard everyone below yell James' name as they ran toward him.

"Now that he's out of the way." He smirked. He lifted his hand and waved towards us, beckoning us to fight him one more.

"You son of bitch!" Doc yelled, rushing in. I followed and we began to attack him.

He began to fight differently.

"You're attempts are futile! If your best fighter can't beat me, how can you?!" He blocked every attack we threw at him and kicked us away. Doc and I stared at him in shock, leaning over to catch our breath.

"What's with this guy?!" I yelled. "I almost mopped the floor with him last time and now it's like we're doing nothing!"

"I've got an idea….shall we dance?" Doc asked me.

I was a bit confused at first but once I realized what he had in mind, I nodded. "Let's do it!"

Doc stood in front of me and started running towards Craig, I followed a close distance as he swung the first punch. Craig dodged and tried to attack Doc, who ducked down to allow me to vault off of him.

I brought my right leg around to kick him. He ducked down and also brought his leg up to kick me.

I smirked as I brought my arms behind my back for Doc to grab. He grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me back. As I came to him, he let go of my wrists and grabbed my waist.

I put my hands on his shoulders, putting my left leg on his knee for balance. I extended my right leg out, kicking Craig in the face as he came in for an attack. When I was finished, Doc cupped his hands and I placed my right foot into them.

Doc gave me a boost and I turned my body to give my left leg some force as I kicked the right side of Craig's face.

Craig's entire body rose into the air and was sent hurdling down toward the first floor, hitting the chandeliers on the way. All you could here was Craig's body sliding on the stone ground and stopping just before the large stain glass window.

There was nothing but silence, but it was soon broken by everyone yelling "damn" at the same time. Doc let out an amused whistle.

"Damn, Kitty. When I said "let's dance" I didn't mean for you take all the glory and mop the floor with him….literally."

I shrugged. "I couldn't resist. The floor was a little dusty." I said with a smirk.

"Let's get down there." He told me.

I nodded, loading my gun. "Right behind you, let's end this son of a bitch."

We both joined the others, bringing EJ to Mikey, who helped him stand. James seemed to be okay, who had an arm around Hulio.

Craig began to stir, coughing up a large mouthful of blood. He glared at me, lifting himself off the ground.

"You….little…_bitch_!" he yelled with a wheeze.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch your mouth!" Don yelled at him. "Didn't anyone teach you to show women respect?"

"This little bitch made a fool out of me! How?! How could this scrawny little girl….get the better of me?!" he yelled.

"She trained in Irem, you stupid fucker!" Justyn yelled.

Craig began moving as if he were going to attack again, but…..

_Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, and click._

All of us drew our guns and aimed right at him. Craig stood there, holding his stomach and glaring at all of us.

"It's over, Craig." Don said. "Your men are gone, your head of security is dead…."

"And your whore of a Lady VP is probably off giving someone a blowjob as a stress reliever." I teased.

Doc chuckled. "Nice one."

Craig smirked. "You think this is over? It is far from over!"

"Nope, it's pretty much over. Unless you want Kitty to, and I say this literally, mop the floor with you again." Mikey teased.

"You either surrender right here and atone for what you've done, take a ton of bullets to your head, or…." Don nodded his head toward the stain glass window. "You can always go for a swim, if you survive the fall that is." He smirked.

At that mere moment, Craig turned around and ran into the window, falling over.

"Holy shit!" Justyn yelled.

We all ran for the window, looking down and the water below as it crashed against numerous rocks and the side of the cliff.

"I can't believe he actually jumped!" Hulio exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised." James said with a groan.

"You and me both, dude." Doc replied.

We all turned around, gazing at the now destroyed cathedral.

"Looks we have a lot of explaining to do." Don said with a sigh of frustration.

"And by "explaining" you mean pay every last bit of damage repairs to the government?" Justyn asked, teasing Don.

"Exactly." Don said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I continued to eye the water's below, a sick and uneasy feeling tugging at me.

"Kitty? You okay?" I heard Doc ask.

I turned around, broken from my thoughts. "Huh? Uh, yeah….it's just…..I can't help but get the feeling that things aren't really over."

"Why do you say that? You saw that fucker jump, didn't you?" he asked. "There's no way he survived that."

I sighed. "You're right. I don't know why I have this sinking feeling. I must be paranoid again."

"Come one, let's go home." Don said with a smile. "Drinks on me when we get back to the clubhouse!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" James yelled. "I know where a certain bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey with my name on it is!"

Everyone laughed and celebrated as we left the destroyed cathedral. However, I still had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Why am I so on edge? I thought to myself. Craig's dead….there isn't anything to worry about right?

000

We walked into Central Plaza, to find it eerily empty. It was unusual for it to be completely empty at only ten at night.

We walked past the fountain to find that something was wrong.

"Where the hell did all of these bullet holes come from?" Hulio questioned.

"I don't know….they look fresh. Did something happen?" Amy asked Don who shrugged.

"Psst!" we heard someone whisper violently. "What the fuck are you guys doing?! Get over here!"

We turned our heads to see someone motioning us toward an alley. We ran over to him and he pushed us further into the alley. He peered around the corner, making sure we weren't followed.

He sighed out in relief and gave us a stern glare.

"Who the fuck are you? What's going on?" Justyn asked in a peeved tone.

"Wait….I know you. You're the leader of SOTE, right?" I asked.

He glared at me once he realized who I was. "Don't think I've forgotten about that bullet to my knee back in the day bitch, but now's not the time. You guys have to stay hidden. The government has been brought down hard, you feel me?"

"What are you talking about? We were just in downtown and everything seemed fine." Don replied.

"They haven't reached there yet! Pretty soon, all of central plaza will be mafia free if we aren't careful!"

Mikey grabbed the guy and Justyn searched his pockets. "What the fuck is this guy on?!" he yelled.

Mikey chuckled. "Right! This guy…."

"Guys, let him go." Don said. "Start explaining, what's going on?"

"Whatever you do, don't go to your clubhouse. That's the first place they look."

"Who?" James asked.

"M.A.F.I.A" SOTE's leader answered.

"Huh?" all of us said in unison, clearly confused.

SOTE's leader groaned in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Geez, you guys are so out of the loop here aren't you! It was announced a few hours ago!"

"WHAT!" we yelled at him in unison completely frustrated.

"M.A.F.I.A…otherwise known as the mafia assault federal intelligence agency, has been taking all member of mafia family's prisoner and taking them out! I've even heard that the top five were taken out first to send a message, and then the smaller ones followed. All families at this point have been disbanding one by one."

"What the fuck….why?" Don questioned.

"Apparently the people were tired of all mafia families constantly causing trouble. So the people banded together and demanded that it get taken care of. Next thing you know, M.A.F.I.A was formed and now they are here to take all of us out."

"Who all is left?" James asked.

"Only three….."

"_Three_?! What the fuck?!" Justyn yelled.

"What families are the three?" Don asked.

"Well, your family obviously though all of your recruits were captured hours ago. The other two are SOTE, my family and a family known as ORF."

"Every family….taken out in a single day….what the fuck are we going to do?!" Mikey yelled.

"Shut up you idiot! There are patrols everywhere! If anyone is even suspected of being, or helping mafia members are arrested immediately."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light on all of us and yelling.

"Shit, it's them! RUN!"

We all ran down the alley heading for our clubhouse. We made it inside when we heard something behind us. We all turned around to be faced with the barrels of hundreds of guns.

"Hello SFM….by order of the government of Central Plaza, future home of The Hub, you are all under arrest!"

_**(O.o WTF is going on?! Who is this M.A.F.I.A and why are they taking out all of the mafia families? I guess you will have to find out in Part 3! Yes, you read right, PART THREE! xD Bet you didn't see that coming did you? *devilish grin* I don't know when the next part will start. I SERIOUSLY need to take a break from this story and work on my others, so please, don't ask me when part 3 will be because I have no idea. Will SFM survive? Or will they all fall prey to this new government and be disbanded for good? Find out in PART THREE! See you there! ^.^ Next Chapter: PART THREE….CHAPTER ONE…..uhhhh….I haven't thought that far yet! LMAO!)**_


End file.
